THE NEW GENERATION OF TROUBLE MAKER HOGWARTS
by Nimbus2007
Summary: 21 tahun setelah perang Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"**THE NEW GENERATION OF TROUBLE MAKER HOGWARTS"**

**( Generasi Baru Biang Onar Hogwarts )**

_Genre: Drama, Action, Sport, Humor, ada deh semua disini...  
Disclaimer: Semua karakter Harry Potter dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya dimiliki tante Jo dan Warner Bros. Aku hanya tergoda oleh rasa penasaranku untuk mengetahui kelanjutan cerita ini…._

_Chapter 1_

Menjelang subuh di sebuah bar kumuh di **Charing Cross Road**,** London**. Dua lelaki duduk di sudut dalam lindungan keremangan. Menanti.

"Akan ku hajar Mundungus Flatcher kalau dia tak punya alasan bagus membuat kita melewatkan semalaman ini seperti sepasang Gay." Kata Ron gusar sambil mengintip di celah jendela, berharap orang yang ditunggu segera menampakkan hidungnya yang bau.

Teman duduknya hanya mendengus kedalam cangir kopinya yang hampir dingin mendengar nada putus asa diantara kata-kata Ron.

"Harry, kenapa kau mau menemuinya malam ini disini? Ucap Ron ketika kawannya itu tak bereaksi seperti yang diharapkan. "Kau seorang Auror yang sedang di promosikan untuk jabatan kepala depertemen. Kenapa kau mau menemui pencuri bau itu di tempat kumuh seperti ini?"

"Sudah ku katakan Dung punya informasi bagus tentang penyelundupan ramuan berbahaya". Kata Harry kalem. "Dan kau pikir orang seperti Mundungus berani menampakkan diri di tempat-tempat terhormat seperti di Leaky Couldron?" Lanjutnya sambil menyeruput kopinya yang hapir habis dari gelas ketiga dalam satu tegukan.

"Oh, yang benar saja?" Keluh Ron sambil melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.10. "Hermione akan membunuhku kalau aku tak pulang tepat waktu besok pagi untuk mengantarkan anak-anak ke Stasiun. Dan ku pikir kau juga tak ingin merasakan kutukan kepak kelelawar Ginny kan?

Tiba-tiba pintu bar terbuka dan sesosok gemuk pendek berjubah abu-abu kumal masuk dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Di depan meja bar dia berhenti sejenak dan pandangannya beredar ke seluruh ruangan lalu menemukan Harry dan Ron di sudut. Mundungus Flatcher segera mendekat bersama bau apak tembakau dari pipa besar di mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung duduk dihadapan Harry dan Ron.

"Maaf telah buat kalian menunggu terlalu lama...," Kata mundungus cepat-cepat. Tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapanya, Ron telah memotong.

"Dan Jika kau tak punya alasan bagus..." Kali ini Harry yang memotong ucapan Ron dengan mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh Ron diam.

"Aku harus melepaskan diri dari beberapa orang yang membuntutiku." Lanjut Mundungus kesal. "Ku rasa mereka mata-mata."

"Jadi Informasi penting apakah yang membuat kami harus menunggu sebegini lama Dung?" Tanya Harry dengan nada datar tapi terdengar tegas dan berwibawa.

"Kalian tau Willy Widdershins? Dulu ayahmu pernah menangkapnya gara-gara membuat muntah beberapa toilet muggle." Kata Mundungus buru-buru sambil mengedikkan janggutnya ke arah Ron.

Ron dan Harry hanya manggut-manggut menerima informasi ini sambil mengingat nama Willy Widdershins. Harry ingat Umbridge pernah membicarakan tentang orang ini. Dulu ketika tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts karna Willy-lah Umbridge tau kalau Harry dan kawan-kawanya sedang membentuk LD.

"Sekarang ia bergabung dengan mafia Muggle dan sedang merencanakan untuk menyelundupkan ramuan berbahaya ke Hogsmead." Mundungus melanjutkan. "Ramuan ini menyebabkan efek yang aneh jika di konsumsi. Mereka bilang, muggle biasa menyebut ramuan itu dengan sebutan Narkoba. Tapi aku tak tau seperti apa bentuk barang-barang itu. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya"

Harry dan Ron tetap diam mencerna informasi yang membingungkan ini. Ron sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tentang Narkoba. Tapi Harry yang pernah hidup dengan kalangan muggle tentu saja pernah mendengarnya walau ia juga belum pernah melihatnya.

"Kalian tau?" Lanjut Mundungus ketika di lihatnya Harry dan Ron belum juga bereaksi. "Hogsmead adalah tempat yang sangat strategis untuk mengedarkan ramuan ini kepada murud-murid Hogwarts jika mereka berhasil menyelundupkannya. Dan aku mendengar bahkan pemerintah muggle pun menyatakan perang secara besar-besaran kepada para pengedar ramuan aneh ini." Kata Mundungus cepat-cepat dengan suara sangat pelan sehingga hanya mereka bertigalah yang bisa mendengarnya.. Sesekali ia melirik ke meja-meja di sekeliling mereka.

"Apakah kau juga tau ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam rencana ini selain Willy?" Tanya Harry setelah hening beberapa saat.

Mundungus tampak berpikir sejenak. Rupanya dia sangat berhati-hati menyempaikan informasi ini dan memilih kata-katanya dengan tepat.

"Aku tak tau apakah ada penyihir lain yang terlibat Arry. Tapi yang jelas, Willy tidak bisa menjalankan rencanaya ini sendiri. Kalau dia tidak bersama penyihir lain sekarang, tentu ia sedang merencanakan untuk merekrutnya." Kata Mundungus masih berusaha melirik panik kemeja-meja disekitarnya.

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang sejenak. Mereka tau informasi ini sangat penting karena ini menyangkut keselamatan murid-murid Hogwarts. Bukan hanya karena tiga anak Harry dan dua anak Ron kebetulan sedang bersekolah disana sekarang, tapi menurut berita-berita muggle yang sering diikuti Harry, efek narkoba bisa sangat berbahaya bagi saraf-saraf manusia. Dan biasanya para pengedar narkoba ini mengincar kalangan anak muda dan pelajar yang masih rentan terhadap pengaruh di dalam lingkungannya.

"Baiklah Dung," Kata Harry kemudian. "Kami akan menindaklanjuti informasi ini. Apakah ada yang lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?

"Tentu." Sahut Mundungus cepat-cepat. "Seperti yang telah kita sepakati Arry. Kau bilang kau akan memberiku imbalan kalau aku bisa membantumu dengan memberimu sebuah informasi penting. Dan aku ingin kalian berdua mengurus barang-barangku yang telah disita Arthur minggu lalu."

Ron menyeringai sinis.

"Ayahku tak akan mengembalikan apapun yang telah ia sita sebelum semuanya bisa di buktikan dalam pengadilan Wizengamot." Kata Ron sambil mencibir.

Wajah Mundungus terlihat seperti habis dihantam Bludger.

"Maaf Dung, aku terpaksa tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang itu." Sahut Harry kemudian

"Tapi..." Kata Mundungus dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"Jangan khawatir Dung," Lanjut Harry. " Aku bisa menawarkan imbalan lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kami mencarikanmu seorang pengacara hebat untuk sidangmu nanti? Lanjut Ron tampak antusias.

Mundungus tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan imbalan yang Harry dan Ron tawarkan. Karena walaupun ia akan punya pengacara hebat yang mungkin dapat membantunya lolos dari kasus penyelundupan barang-barang curian, dia tetap ragu kalau dirinya akan punya cukup galeon untuk membayar si pengacara nantinya. Tapi ia tidak punya penawaran lain yang lebih masuk akal sebagai imbalan atas informasi penting yang telah ia berikan itu.

Akhirnya setelah dijanjikan bahwa seluruh biaya pengacara akan di tanggung Depertemen Auror, Mundungus menyerah dan setuju.

"Nah, baiklah Arry, Ron. Ku pikir aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Ada hal lain yang harus ku kerjakan soalnya." Kata Mundungus sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menyalakan pipa tembakaunya yang mengirimkan bau apak ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ku harap bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menghadapi tuduhan lain Dung!" Seru Ron sambil menguap dan menggeliat di kursinya.

Mundungus berbalik dan melangkah pergi di tengah kepulan asap.

"Nah beres." Kata Harry kemudian. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang kalau tak mau anak-anak kita meledakkan Hogwarts Express karena marah kita tidak bisa mengantarnya ke stasiun Kings Cross Ron."

"Ku pikir aku lebih mencemaskan reaksi Ibu mereka." Sahut Ron putus asa.

Harry meletakkan beberapa keping galeon di meja lalu bangkit dan memakai mantelnya. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari bar dan langsung di sergap oleh hawa dingin udara subuh itu.

"Sampai ketemu di peron sembilan tiga perempat jam setengah sebelas nanti kalua begitu Harry." Kata Ron. "Ku harap kita tidak akan bertemu Malfoy disana." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dan dengan putaran anggun Ron ber disapparate meninggalkan bunyi pop pelan. Harry melakukan hal yang sama sedetik kemudian.

ooo O O O oooo


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Grimmauld Place no 12, London. **Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat beberapa menit. Keluarga Potter sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi itu. Hanya James yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan kopernya di ruang tengah, memasukkan beberapa kantong barang-barang yang hendak di bawanya ke sekolah.

Hari itu tanggal satu september yang berarti bahwa semua penyihir usia sekolah di Inggris akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Sekolah penyihir paling besar di eropa dan tempat paling menakjubkan di dunia.

"James." Panggil ibunya dari ruang makan. "Cepat kemari! Semua orang sudah bekumpul untuk sarapan."

"Sebentar mum." Jawab James sedikit berteriak. "Sedang menutup koperku."

James segera bergegas keruang makan setelah dengan susah payah menutup kopernya yang kelebihan muatan. Ia segera mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Al.

Di lihatnya ibunya sedang mengoleskan mentega ke roti ayahnya. Sedangkan ayahnya sedang menggelar Dialy Prophet di hadapanya. Sementara itu Albus sudah menghadapi roti panggangnya dan Lily masih membenamkan hidungnya ke dalam buku sejarah Hogwarts.

"Apakah semua perlengkapanmu sudah kau kemas dalam koper James?" Tanya Harry ketika James sudah mengambil bagian roti panggangnya.

"Sudah dad." Jawab James. "Tapi kurasa aku akan meninggalkan sebagian yang mungkin tidak akan kuperlukan lagi. Koperku sudah kelebihan muatan kelihatanya.

"Termasuk semua sampah yang kau ambil dari gudang paman George bersama Fred selama liburan musim panas ini kan James? Sela Ginny sambil menatap James dengan curiga. "Jumlah burung hantu yang mengirim kabar kenakalanmu selama di Hogwarts meningkat dua kali lipat lebih banyak di banding tahun lalu."

"Waw, fantastis." Celetuk Albus sambil menyeringai. Lily mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

"Tentu saja mum." Jawab James tapi tak berani menatap mata ibunya. "Dan dari mana mum tau kalau aku dan Fred merampok gudang paman George musim panas ini?" Lanjut James sambil melayangkan lirikan curiga kearah Albus.

"Aku menemukan beberapa produk Weasley Wizard Wheezes saat membersihkan kolong tempat tidurmu kemarin." Kata Ginny. "Dan karena barang-barang itu tak bersegel, kurasa itu bukan barang yang kau beli dari toko kan? Dan apa yang selalu kau lakukan selama musim panas ini bersama Fred?"

James tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana. Tentu saja ia berbohong kepada ibunya bahwa ia telah meninggalkan produk percobaan Weasley yang ia kumpulkan dari gudang paman George bersama Fred beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mereka berdua punya rencana bagus tahun ini dengan barang-barang itu.

"James." Kata Harry sambil melipat korannya. "Kurasa aku perlu bicara sedikit denganmu tentang kenakalan yang kau lakukan di sekolah."

James berhenti mengunyah rotinya dan memasang tampang serius ketika ayahnya berbicara. Harry menyeruput kopinya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Paman Nev mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kenakalanmu tidak begitu parah sebenarnya." Lanjut Harry. "Tapi itu tidak berarti kau boleh terus melakukanya tahun ini. Ingat, ini adalah tahun kelima mu di Hogwarts. Dan itu berarti pula bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun OWL-mu. Jadi aku mau kau fokus dalam pelajaranmu karena tahun ini akan sangat menentukan untuk masa depanmu."

"Jangan kawatir dad." Kata James. "Musim panas nanti aku akan pulang dengan membawa setidaknya delapan nilai Outstanding."

Albus mendengus kedalam gelas susunya dan Lily melempar pandangan mencela pada kakanya itu.

Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang mengada-ada jika James menjanjikan nilai-nilai tinggi dalam pelajaranya. Karena walaupun ia sedikit nakal, tapi selama ini prestasi akademisnya cukup baik. Dan ia seorang seeker andal dan mulai tahun ini kapten tim Quidditch Griffindor walau ia tak terpilih sebagai Prefek.

"Itu tak berarti kau bisa seenaknya tahun ini James." Kata Ginny.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong masalah kenakalan," Kata Harry kemudian. "Semalam aku menerima laporan intel bahwa akan ada penyelundupan ramuan berbahaya ke Hogsmead. Ramuan ini di buat oleh muggle tapi tetap berbahaya jika di konsumsi oleh siapapun termasuk penyihir."

"Untuk itu James dan juga kau Al, ku harap kalian berhati-hati ketika pergi ke Hogsmead. Sasaran para pengedar ramuan berbahaya ini adalah anak muda dan para pelajar yang masih sangat mudah di pengaruhi hal-hal baru. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Kirim burung hantu padaku segera kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kau mengerti James, Al?"

"Seperti apa ramuan berbahaya ini dad?" Tanya Albus yang telah menghabiskan porsi sarapanya.

"Errm..," Harry sedikit bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku belum tau seperti apa persisnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi menurut berita muggle yang pernah aku baca, ramuan ini berbentuk pil atau serbuk. Pokoknya kalian jangan pernah mau menerima barang-barang seperti itu dari siapapun. Ok?"

"Kalian semua, dengarkan kata-kata ayah kalian." Kata Ginny memandang tajam anak-anaknya terutama James.

Keluarga itupun menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dengan tenang sambil menunggu datangnya pukul sepuluh saat mereka semua akan berangkat ke stasiun Kings Cross. Kadang kadang di tingkahi James yang mengusili adik-adiknya dengan ejekan atau jitakan di kepala Albus yang membuat Ginny berseru "James, hentikan!"

Dan ketika jarum jam telah menunjuk angka sepuluh, semua orang telah nyaman berada dalam mobil dan semua koper telah aman dalam bagasinya. Hedwig dan Errol telah bertengger dengan aman dalam sangkarnya dan Arnold si pigmy puff bergelanyut di pundak Lily yang masih memangku sejarah Hogwartsnya.

"Ku rasa benar jika ku katakan kau tidak akan bersama-sama kami di Griffindor Lil." Kata James sambil tersenyum nakal kepada adiknya yang tahun ini merupakan tahun pertama Lily di Hogwarts. "Ku lihat kau lebih seperti Rose dan bibi Hermione dengan buku yang selalu kau bawa kemanapun itu, dan kau pantas masuk Revenclaw karenanya."

"Rose dan bibi Hermione di Griffindor kalau kau belum tau James!" Kata Lily kalem membuat tampang kakaknya itu seperti habis di hantam bludger dan Albus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry dan Ginny yang duduk di tempat duduk depan bertukar pandang dan tersenyum simpul mendengar pertengkaran anak-anaknya. Mereka memeng pantas menjadi anak-anak Potter dan Weasley.

Ketika sampai di stasiun Kings Cross, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang limabelas menit. Keluarga itu buru buru menjejalkan diri dengan hati-hati ke dalam palang rintang peron sembilan tiga per empat yang terlihat kokoh.

Di baliknya, sekelompok orang berambut merah tengah berkumpul dan berbicara dengan seru. Ketika melihat keluarga Potter datang, keluarga ini langsung menyalami mereka.

"Kau lama sekali Harry." Kata Hermione sambil menjabat tangan Harry dan kemudian merangkul Ginny. "Hallo anak-anak." Lanjutnya.

"Hallo bibi Hermy, hai Hugo." Jawab Lily, James melempar pandang geli.

"Ku pikir kau akan menerbangkan anak-anakmu dengan mobilmu seperti waktu kita menerbangkan Ford Angelia tua itu dulu" Kata Ron sambil tersenyum.

"Ini dia pahlawn kita datang." Sambut George. "Hay Harry, halo anak-anak."

"Halo paman George." Seru James nampak antusias. "Terima kasih atas Camp musim panasnya kemarin. Kami benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Aah, kau sudah mengucapkanya seribu kali James" Jawab George sambil mengibaskan tangannya. James tersipu malu.

Fred yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya mengedip penuh arti kepada James dan mereka segera pergi berdua.

"Ma'af, kami harus segera mencari kompartemen." Seru Fred sambil menyeret kopernya bersama James dan merekapun menghilang di dalam kereta.

Sementara itu, Albus dan Rose sedang berdebat seru tentang PR ramuan mereka sedangkan Lily dan Hugo asik memperbincangkan tentang asrama yang mereka inginkan. Albus satu angkatan bersama Rose, sedangkan Lily seangkatan dengan Hugo.

"Bagaiman dengan tokomu George?" Tanya Harry. "Ku dengar Departemen Auror memesan _Auror Surveillance Equipment _dalam jumlah besar bulan ini."

"Yah, begitulah. Aku dan Caroline sampai kewalahan gara-gara para auror itu seperti anak kecil, mereka tak mau antre." Jawab George sambil mengedik ke arah istrinya dan nyengir jahil. "Tapi bukan termasuk kau tentunya." George menambahkan cepat-cepat karena sang auror yang ada di depanya itu tampak mengernyit. Harry mendengus geli.

"Apa kau juga sangat sibuk Caroline?" Kata Harry.

"Tentu. Selain pekerjaan toko yang sangat menguras tenaga, Camp musim panas itu hampir membuat aku gila." Jawab Caroline. "Belum lagi Fred yang mencoba meledakkan kamar setiap dua hari sekali. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya ku pikir." LAnjutnya sambil menyikut tulang rusuk suaminya yang langsung mringis kesakitan.

"Anak itu selalu mengingatkanku pada almarhum pamannya." Kata George. Matanya menerawang mengingat kembarannya yang tewas dalam perang Hogwarts duapuluh satu tahun silam.

"Aku masih memimpikannya kadang-kadang." Kata Harry. "Fred."

Sesaat merekapun terbenam dalam kenangan menyedihkan itu. Saat mereka harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi karena melawan Voldemort dan para pelahap maut. Mata George sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Ginny, Ron dan Hermione berdiri agak jauh di sebelah kereta, mereka sedang asik membicarakan tentang nilai ujian anak-anak merekadi Hogwarts.

"Ayo anak-anak," Kata George kemudian. "Hogwarts Express tak akan mau menunggu kita menyelesaikan obrolan. Sebaiknya kalian juga segera mencari kompartemen!"

Harry dan Ron membantu Lily dan Hugo menaikkan koper mereka dan mencarikan kompartemen yang nyaman untuk mereka berempat. James dan Fred sudah kembali berada di tempat keluarganya berkumpul ketika Harry dan Ron turun dari kereta.

Ginny mengecup pipi anak pertamanya itu dan berkata, "Hati-hati James. Dan tolong jaga adik-adikmu. Ingat pesan ayahmu tadi, ok!"

"Percayakan padaku Mum." Kata James melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya kemudian memberikan pelukan sekilas pada ayahnya lalu kabur lagi bersama Fred ke dalam kereta.

"Ron, apakah kau telah memperingatkan Rose dan Hugo tentang informasi Mundungus semalam?" Tanya Harry setengah khawatir. Ginny, Hermione dan Caroline sedang memberikan nasehat mereka kepada anak-anaknya yang menjulurkan kepala lewat jendela kompartemen.

"Apakah aku ketinggalan informasi penting?" Tanya George.

"Yaaah, semalam Dung memberikan informasi kepada kami bahwa Willy Widdershins bersama mafia muggle berencana menyelundupkan Narkoba ke Hogsmead." Jawab Ron. "Tentu saja aku langsung memperingatkan Rose dan Hugo Harry. Tapi ku pikir mereka terlalu manis untuk bisa terjebak oleh hal-hal seperti ini." Lanjut Ron.

"Dan demi celana Merlin, apa itu Narkoba? Tanya George lagi yang belum pernah mendengar tentang Narkoba.

Ron memutar matanya tak percaya menatap George yang kelihatan polos.

"Ramuan berbahaya yang diciptakan muggle untuk merusak generasi muda" Jawab Harry sambil melambai ke arah anak-anaknya ketika Hogwarts Express mulai bergerak. "Ramuan itu bisa menyebabkan kecanduan dan merusak saraf manusia."

"Oh, Itu adalah informasi yang sangat penting. Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakanya sejak kemarin?Aku akan langsung mengirim burung hantu kepada Fred begitu sampai di rumah kalau begitu." Kata George, juga sambil melambai.

"Tenang saja George, hari ini kami akan langsung membentuk tim khusus untuk menyelidiki hal ini dan Willy Widdershins sudah aman berada di Azkaban sebelum anak-anak sampai di stasiun Hogsmead malam nanti." Kata Ron mengawasi ekor Hogwarts Express yang mulai menghilang di tikungan. Harry tersenyum sangsi.

"Yah, semoga ucapanmu benar adik kecil, jadi besok kau sudah bisa libur dan datang ke toko untuk membantuku." Ucap George sambil menyambut Caroline yang kembali mendekat kepeda mereka.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Ron agak sewot. "Aku sudah bosan kau jadikan kelinci percobaan George." Beberapa orang tertawa.

Para orang tua yang mengantar anak-anak mereka perlahan beriringan meninggalkan stasiun setelah Hogwarts Express tak terlihat lagi. Beberapa tampak terburu-buru, yang lain tarlihat santai sambil mengobrol dengan keluarga-keluarga lain yang mereka kenal. Harry mendapat beberapa sapaan dari beberapa teman sekolahnya dulu dan teman-teman aurornya.

"Sepertinaya do'amu semalam terkabul Ron." Kata Harry ketika Ginny dan Hermione kembali bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Ron Bingung.

"Aku tidak melihat keluarga Malfoy disini." Semuanya terkekeh.

Ketiga pasangan itupun meninggalkan Stasiun Kings Cross bersama-sama sambil tertawa.

ooo O O O oooo

_Ctt._

_* Auror Surveillens Equipment milik Anindya (Penulis "A Day on the Auror Life's".)_ _peralatan yang dibuatkan oleh Divisi Pengembangan Teknologi Sihi ini dapat digunakan untuk memantau posisi seseorang._

_* Hedwig, Errol dan Arnold yang ada di buku Harpot yang dulu sekarang sudah mati semua. Yang ini adalah burung hantu dan Pigmy Puff baru yang di namai sama. (Susah sih bikin nama baru, .hags...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Pagi pertama di** aula besar, Hogwarts. **Peri rumah mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Daging sapi panggang, ayam, kambing, sosis, daging asap, Steak, bubur ayam, kentang goreng dan rebus, puding kacang, wortel, kaldu, saus tomat bahkan bakso telah terhidang di atas meja.

Meja panjang yang dulu di siapkan untuk masing-masing asrama sekarang tidak demikian lagi. Semua orang berhak duduk dimanapun dan berbaur dengan anak-anak dari asrama manapun. Tapi tetap saja anak-anak lebih suka duduk bergerombol dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman satu geng-nya.

Dan pagi itu sekelompok kecil anak berambut merah dan hitam berantakan sedang memblokade ujung meja paling kanan. Seperti sebuah pertemuan keluarga.

"Aku belum melihat Albus pagi ini." Gumam Fred yang duduk paling ujung sebelum menyeruput jus labunya.

"Dia masih di aula depan." Jawab Rose yang duduk diantara Fred dan Lily. "Kurasa ia sedang menunggu Scorpius."

"Malfoy." Celetuk James. "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kau dan Al bisa berteman akrab dengan anak Malfoy itu."

"Dia cukub baik." Kata Rose sambil menyendok kuah baksonya kedalam mangkuk. "Ku pikir kau sudah berburuk sangka kepada Scorpius hanya karena dia anak Malfoy kan James?"

"Ya, aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana seorang Weasley sepertimu bisa menganggap baik seorang Malfoy, Rose." Kata Fred. "Dan dia masih juga di Slytherine kan?"

"Dengar, aku tak peduli seperti apa keluarga seseorang dan di asrama mana mereka di sekolah. Jika ku rasa ia seorang yang baik, apa salahnya kita mencoba berteman dengannya? Aku tak melihat seperti apa manfaatnya jika kita melanjutka permusuhan antar keluarga yang dulu pernah terjadi. Dan orang tua kita mengaku sudah tidak lagi bermusuhan dengan keluarga Malfoy Fred, James?" Jawab Rose dengan menggebu kemudia mulai melahap baksonya.

James dan Fred hanya berpandangan masam. Mereka tau sebaiknya mengalah jika tidak ingin membuat Rose memulai kuliah paginya tentang bagiman kita harus bersikap baik bahkan jika itu berarti juga kepada anggota keluarga Malfoy.

"Kalian tau harus pergi kemana pagi ini untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertamamu kan Lily dan kau Hugo?" Tanya James kemudian kepada Lily dan Hugo. Ramalan James tentang Lily yang akan masuk Revenclaw ternyata salah besar karena ternyata topi seleksi langsung berteiak Griffindor ketika ia baru menempel di kepala Lily, begitu pula dengan Hugo.

"Lagi-lagi Weasley." Kata sang topi yang tak mau repot-repot lagi menggunakan keempat otaknya untuk berfikir di asrama mana mereka sebaiknya di tempatkan. Karena walau ia serius mempertimbangkan kemana anggota keluarga Weasley sebaiknya akan di tempatkan, toh mereka pasti akan memilih Griffindor.

"Tentu saja aku tau kakakku tersayang." Jawab Lily tenang sambil mengiris daging panggangnya. "Pagi ini aku sudah mendapatkan Jadwalku. Dan aku mendapatkan paman Nev sebagai pelajaran pertama. Aku juga sudah beratnya kepada Nick dimana rumah kaca itu berada. Jadi kau tak perlu takut aku akan kesasar atau apa James."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Soalnya aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajakmu berkeliling Kastil dan mengajarimu menghafal semua ruang kelas yang ada Hogwarts". Kata James sambil berdiri.

Fred yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya juga ikut berdiri.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang." Kata Fred. "Kami berpikir mungkin si tua Filch butuh suatu terapi kejut setelah kastil cukup lama di landa kesunyian selama liburan."

"Betul." Sambung James. "Jadi Lili, kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja dan jangan nakal. Oke!" Lalu ia dan Fred meninggalkan kursinya keluar dari aula besar.

"Hey. Apa yang akan kalian berdua mau lakukan?" Teriak Rose kepada punggung James dan Fred, keduanya hanya melambai.

"Sinting." Lanjut Rose kepada Lily yang masih menghadapi sarapanya. "Mereka berdua akan memecahkan rekor detensi paling awal tahun ini."

"Apakah mereka berdua selalu membuat kehebohan disini?" Tanya Lily.

"Yups." Jawab Rose. "Mungkin sejak pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di gerbang Hogwarts."

"Pagi Rose." Kata suara dari belakang. "Dan yang ini pasti Lily dan Hugo." Lanjutnya.

Rose, Lily dan Hugo langsung menoleh dan mereka melihat Albus ditemani seorang anak laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang dan mata biru cerah. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Wow, Sarapan yang sangat lezat kelihatanya." Kata Albus sambil mengambil kursi di sebelah Lily yang baru saja di tinggalkan James. Scorpius duduk di hadapan Rose. Kemudian mereka mulai meraih semua makanan yang ada dalam jangkauan.

"Hay Scorp." Jawab Rose. "Liburanmu menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan." Kata Scorpius tidak tampak antusias. "Lumayan buruk maksudku. Aku tidak kemana-mana selain pergi ke Diagon Alley. Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Oh, sayang sekali." Kata Rose. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara Summer Camp yang diadakan paman George. Tapi aku ragu kau mau datang."

"Tentu saja aku mau datang jika di undang. Tapi sudahlah, kita sudah bersama-sama lagi disini kan?"

"Kau sudah sarapan cukup Lily?" Tanya Albus.

"Sudah." Jawab Lily. "Masakan di Hogwarts sama lezatnya dengan masakan mum di rumah."

"Ku lihat tadi James dan Fred buru-buru pergi." Kata Albus.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin memberikan terapi kejut atau apa kepada Mr. Filch." Jawab Hugo.

Kemudian mereka berlima melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan spekulasi-spekulasi gila tentang apa yang sedang atau akan dilakukan James dan Fred untuk memberikan terapi kejut kepada Mr. Filch, penjaga sekolah yang sudah sangat tua dan menderita rematik parah namun masih mempunyai penciuman yang tajam untuk mengendus pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan para murid. Sikapnya yang menyatakan perang secara terus-menerus dengan murid-murid Hogwarts tidak pernah berhenti dan semangatnya tidak pernah surut dengan di terbitkannya peraturan-peraturan baru yang telah ia buat sebagai senjata untuk melawan para pelanggar peraturan.

James Potter dan Fred Waesley telah mendapat tempat khusus di dalam lemari arsip Mr. Filch. Catatan berbagai pelanggaran kecil yang telah mereka berdua lakukan selama empat tahun di Hogwarts memenuhi salah satu laci kecilnya. Dan karena itu James dan Fred kini lebih di kenal dengan sebutan "The New Generation Of Trouble Maker Hogwarts".

Dan pagi pertama mereka di Hogwarts tahun ini, keonaran akan segera di mulai. Mereka berdua berjalan mantap menuju kantor Mr. Filch di lantai pertama. Sambil menyusur koridor sepi, James mengeluarkan bungkusan besar dari dalam tasnya.

"Bom Kotoran inovasi terbaru keluaran Sihir Sakti Weasley." Kata James dalam bisikan dramatis. "Di lengkapi dengan mantra bau permanen yang akan terus membuatmu dijauhi semua orang jika kau tak mau ganti baju dan sensor gerak yang akan membuat bom ini meledak seperti ranjau."

"Tapi hati-hati James." Kata Fred. "Kata ayahku, bom kotoran ini belum lulus uji coba. Aku tak tau apa efek samping yang akan terjadi."

"Ku harap bom ini juga akan menumbuhkan bisul kepada siapapun yang terkena kotoranya." Kata James yang langsung tertawa di ikuti Fred.

"Aku juga tak sabar melihat reaksi Filch." Kata Fred setelah behasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Mereka berdua mengendap-endap ketika pintu kantor Mr. Filch sudah terlihat di ujung koridor. Mereka tau si penjaga sekolah masih menikmati sarapanya di aula besar. Tapi jika Mrs. Norris tiba-tiba muncul, maka Mr. Filch pun bisa saja segera muncul juga.

Dan tentu saja mereka ingin aksi pertama mereka ini berjalan sukses tanpa harus membayarnya dengan satu detensi. Walaupun sebenarnya detensi bukan masalah besar untuk mereka berdua, tapi di hari pertama masuk sekolah kali ini James dan Fred lebih senang menghabiskanya bersama teman-temannya di ruang rekreasi Griffindor dan bukan terkurung di dalam kantor si penjaga sekolah yang bau.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kantor Mr. Filch, James langsung membuka bungkusanya dan Fred mengeluarkan perkamen tua yang langsung diketuknya dengan tongkat sambil berkata, "Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku adalah orang tak berguna."

Dengan perlahan peta Hogwarts lengkap dengan lebel nama penghuninya terhampar dalam perkamen itu. "Peta Perampok." Peta itu dulu milik Harry Potter, ayah James. Dan Peta itu sama-sama pernah dimiliki James Potter dan Fred Weasley senior. James Potter dan Fred Weasley junior yang ini, berhasil mencurinya dari ruang kerja Harry Potter. Cukup membingungkan memang. Dan dengan peta perampok di tangannya, kini Fred mengawasi keadaan disekeliling kantor si penjaga sekolah.

"Aman." Bisiknya perlahan. "Filch masih berlama-lama di aula besar."

Sementara itu, James sedang sibuk menebar bom kotoran di depan pintu dan sepanjang koridor menuju kantor penjaga sekolah. Ia kemudian langsung menutupnya dengan mantra penyamar sehingga bom-bom itu kini tak terlihat dan lebih mirip dengan ranjau darat, siap meledak jika sensor geraknya mendapat gangguan.

Mereka berdua merampok produk-produk Weasley yang belum sempat di sempurnakan dari dalam gudang ayah Fred selama liburan musim panas , ibu Fred bertindak cukup tegas dengan mengatakan akan menggunakan kutukan gelitik selama dua hari dua malam jika mereka berdua ketahuan mengambil barang-barang uji coba itu lagi, tapi George malah terlihat cukup senang karena Fred dan James tidak hanya mengambilnya. Mereka berdua bisa menyempurnakan produk yang belum sempurna atau bahkan memberikan sedikit sentuhan lain dalam produk itu. "Kau mulai terlihat seperti almarhum pamanmu Fred." Kata George pada suatu hari.

Tapi sayang mereka belum berhasil membongkar rahasia penemuan Bom Kotoran model baru ini, dan mereka juga belum pernah mencobanya sehingga mereka tak tau secara detail apa yang akan terjadi jika bom ini meledak.

"Dan Mrs. Norris Fred?" Tanya James masih sibuk dengan bom kotorannya.

Fred tidak menjawab. Ketika menoleh kearahnya dilihatnya mata Fred terpaku pada peta perampok dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat kentara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya James penasaran.

Fred menoleh kearah James. Dan dengan merana dia berkata, "Mrs. Norris tepat berada di belakang kita kawan."

**Ruang rekreasi Griffindor, senja hari.**Albus, Lily, Hugo dan Rose baru saja menjejalkan diri dalam lubang lukisan nyonya gemuk setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Mereka langsung menyerbu empat kursi berlengan empuk tepat didepan perapian yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit orang tua mereka sewaktu masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tampang Rose sangat masam sehingga mengherankan sekali Albus, Lily dan Hugo tidak lari ketakutan.

"Ini pasti ulah saudara-saudara kita tercinta." Kata Rose sambil menggubrakkan buku-buku tebalnya ke meja dihadapannya. "Aku harus mengosongkan semua isi tas ku di hadapan Mr. Filch dan Profesor Longbottom. Kalian tau sendiri kan berapa banyak buku yang selalu aku bawa? Cukup sulit tau memasukkanya kembali ke dalam tas ku yang kelebihan muatan. Dan si Tua Filch itu berkeras menusukkan sensor rahasianya ke tubuhku. Maksudku, Sensor rahasia memang dapat mendeteksi barang-barang ilmu hitam, tapi untuk sekedar bom kotoran?" Lanjutnya sambil memutar bola matanya lalu mulai menggelar PR-nya di meja.

Albus dan Lily berpandangan geli. Sepupunya yang satu itu memang sulit sekali dihentikan jika sudah mulai mengomel. Sementara itu Hugo yang tak tahan mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya itu langsung berpindah tempat untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Albus sambil melirik Rose dan ikut mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Lily kemudian pergi juga untuk bergabung dengan tema-teman seangkatanya.

"Tak tau lah." Jawab Rose ketus. "Kuharap Mr. Filch berhasil menangkapnya."

Albus hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sepupunya itu menyerang esay di perkamennya dengan keganasan yang membabi-buta. Hari itu mereka langsung mendapat PR dari profesor Binns untuk membuat esay tentang pembakaran penyihir di abad pertengahan sepanjang satu meter.

Albus tidak terlalu paham mengapa muggle melekukan itu, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya kepada Rose saat ini karena suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk Sambil membuka-buka buku sejarah sihirnya untuk mencari deskripsi yang cocok dengan tugas itu Albus melirik jam tangannya.

"Baru jam tujuh lewat sepuluh." Pikirnya. Tapi matanya sudah terasa terlalu berat untuk di ajak menyelesaikan PR-nya malam ini.

Lubang lukisan terbuka tepat sebelum Albus memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan pergi tidur, memperlihatkan sosok James dan Fred yang sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Ku kira habislah kita tadi James." Kata Fred sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Albus.

"Yah, saat kau bilang bahwa Mrs. Norris ada di koridor depan, ku kira kita tak akan bisa lolos lagi. Untung kita tau jalan-jalan pintas di dalam kastil Fred." Kata James duduk di samping Rose.

"Yeah. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang patuut kita rayakan." Sambung James.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya sedang mengancam di samping mereka. Rose yang sejak tadi asik mengerjakan esaynya langsung duduk tegak seperti ular yang melihat mangsanya begitu melihat James dan Fred datang.

James dan Fred langsung terdiam dan berpandangan saat melihat ekspresi Rose.

"Jadi?" Tanya Rose galak.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya James dengan tampang bingung.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepada Profesor Longbottom sehingga kami harus ikut direpotkan oleh pekerjaan kotor kalian?"

"Hey, tunggu," Protes Fred kali ini benar-benar bingung. "Profesor Longbottom katamu? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya.., kami hanya..."

"Meledakkan bom kotoran di kantor Mr. Filch dan sepanjang koridor di depannya kan?" Potong Rose kali ini berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Fred melempar pandang "bagaimana-ia-bisa-tau?" kepada James. James hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia juga sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Kalian tau, pagi ini Profesor Longbottom yang tidak ikut sarapan di aula besar karena sedang merawat Mandrake-mandrakenya bermaksud ke kantor Mr. Filch untuk meminta ramuan pembersih kepadanya. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi ketika profesor Longbottom sampai di koridor yang menuju kantor itu?" Kata Rose berapi-api.

"Bertemu Mr. Norris ku kira." Kata Fred tanpa dosa.

"Lebih mungkin ia bertemu Peevsy Fred, ku dengar ia sedang sangat ingin membakar kantor penjaga sekolah itu. Permusuhan mereka kelihatanya tak akan pernah berakhir." Kata James menimpali sambil menyunggingkan seringai jahil.

"Bom kotoran tau." Bentak Rose. Beberapa anak disekitar mereka terlonjak kaget. "Profesor Longbottom menginjak salah satunya dan bom itu meledak mengotori seluru jubahnya. Tapi ia curiga masih ada bom kotoran lain yang tersembunyi di pasang disekitar tempat itu. Ketika Profesor Longbottom mencoba mantra panggil..."

Ocehan Rose terhenti seketika saat melihat James dan Fred serempak tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Rose penasaran.

"Tentu saja." Kata James masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Aku memasang sepuluh bom kotoran di tempat itu, dan masing-masing telah diaktifkan dengan sensor gerak. Ketika bom-bom itu menyentuh paman Nev..." James tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapanya karena tawanya bertambah keras ketika ia membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada guru Herbology itu.

"Kalian berdua memuakkan." Kata Rose mendudukkan diri dan kembali menghadapi esaynya.

"Itu produk yang belum selesai di uji coba oleh paman George kan James?" Tanya Albus kemudian setelah James dan Fred berhasil menguasai diri.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Jawab James.

"Katamu kau telah meninggalkanya dirumah."

"Aku memang meninggalkan beberapa di rumah karena Mum telah membuangnya, ingat?."

"Bukankah Mum dan Dad sudah memperingatkanmu James, bahwa tahun ini kau akan menghadapi OWL dan..."

"Oh rupanya kau sekarang juga pintar berceramah adik kecil." Potong James sambil melirik kearah Rose.

"Terserah kau James, tapi ku harap kau mendengar peringatan Dad tentang Narkoba."

James terdiam. Ia melempar pandang kepada Fred yang masih nyengir lebar karena tak paham apa yang sedang di bicarakan. Rose tiba-tiba berhenti dari pekerjaannya mendengar perkataan Albus. Ia mencoba menyimaknya.

"Yah," Kata James setelah beberapa saat hening. "Tentu saja aku ingat Al. Apalagi Profesor Mcgonagall telah mengatakannya juga semalam dalam pesta awal tahun."

"Apakah Dad telah mengontaknya juga dan memintanya untuk memperingatkan kepeda semua murid?" Tanya Albus.

"Mungkin." Jawab James.

"Hey, apakah ada yang mau memberitahuku apa itu narkoba?" Tanya Fred polos.

James dan Albus memutar bola mata mereka.

"Semacam ramuan berbahaya yang di buat para muggle untuk merusak generasi muda." Kata Rose tiba-tiba. "Aku juga mendengar profesor Mcgonagall mengatakanya semalam." Lanjut Rose melihat tatapan curiga dari para sepupunya.

Oooo OOO oooO


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Beberapa minggu** telah berlalu semenjak percakapan itu. James dan Fred telah menjalani dua detensi akhirnya karena ketahuan sedang mencoba mengurung Mrs. Norris dalam ketopong baju zirah dan berduel dengan tiga anak kelas enam Slytherine sekaligus. Sementara Hugo sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena mengalami patah kaki saat dia terperosok ke dalam tangga jebakan di lantai empat pagi ini ketika ia. Lily dan Rose hendak pergi ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Lily dan Rose menemaninya di rumah sakit. Rose ingin mengirim burung hantu kepada orang tuanya, tapi Hugo menolak mentah-mentah ide ini.

"Apa kata mereka kalau tau aku sudah mengadu hanya karena terpeleset sedikit." Katanya membela diri. "Bukankah dulu paman Harry juga sering mengalami kecelakaan nyaris fatal? Toh kakiku sudah sembuh sekarang setelah minum skele-gro. Kata madam Pomfrey, besok aku sudah boleh pulang."

Rose tidak menentang ide ini. Tapi ia terus menunggui adiknya itu dan menolak ketika Lily mengusulkan untuk meninggalkanya sejenak sekedar untuk makan siang.

Sementara itu, menjelang sore di lapangan Quidditch James baru selesai menyeleksi tiga anggota baru tim Griffindor. Dia sendiri adalah Seeker merangkap kapten, sedangkan sepupu sekaligus sahabat karibnya, Fred Weasley berpasangan dengan Justin Diggle anak kelas enam sebagai Beater. Sang keeper adalah anak kelas tujuh putra mantan kiper Griffindor dulu, Petter Wood. Sedangkan seleksi hari ini, James mendapatkan Sarah O'neil, Angelique Jordan dan Albus Severus Potter sebagai Cheaser.

James sendiri agak cemas ketika tau bahwa Albus ikut mendaftar sebagai anggota tim. Masalahnya Albus adalah adik James dan James takut orang-orang akan menuduhnya melakukan tindak "Nepotisme" berat karena memasukkan anggota keluarganya dalam tim.

Tapi Albus terbang sangat bagus hari ini, dan kekhawatiran James terhapuskan saat melihat Albus berhasil memporak porandakan gawang Wood dalam uji coba siang ini. Tidak terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya mengingat Albus sendiri adalah putra dari mantan Cheaser hebat Hollyhead Harpies dan timnas Inggris. Seperti dirinya sendiri yang mewarisi bakat Seekernya dari ayah dan kakeknya.

James berlama-lama duduk di kamar ganti setelah seleksi itu. Beberapa anggota timnya baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Fred sedang melemaskan otot-ototnya di sebelahnya dan Diggle masih berkutat dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan," Gerutu Fred sambil berusaha memijat bahunya sendiri. "Aku setidaknya tersambar Bludger tiga kali dan sekali terjatuh dari sapu."

"Ku lihat kau tidak fokus sih hari ini." Kata James. "Ku pikir kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sarah O'neil itu daripada melihat datangnya Bludger."

"Salahmu teman." Jawab Fred nyengir. "Kenapa kau memilih Cheser secantik Sarah O'neil? Aku harus bisa mengajaknya kencan suatu hari."

"Sarah O'neil terbang cukup bagus tadi. Pencetak gol terbanyak setelah Al. Dan aku sendiri yang akan menembakkan Bludger ke matamu jika kau tak bisa mengedalikan diri Fred."

James juga tampak lelah sekali. Dia mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangan kemudia bersandar memelas di kursinya.

"Kau kenapa James?" Tanya Fred yang tak biasanya melihat sahabtnya itu tidak bersemangat setelah Quidditch. Biasanya James selalu berapi-api mengobarkan semangat juang kepada anggota timnya.

James mengacak rambut hitam berantakanya dan kembali mengusapkan telapak tangan ke mukanya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya berpikir." Kata James. "Tahun ini Albus masuk dalam Tim..."

"Apa salahnya?" Fred menyela. "Kau bilang Albuslah pencetak gol terbanyak dalam uji coba tadi."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Fred. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana permainan Lily? Dia juga seorang Cheaser yang cukup andal. Dan aku khawatir tahun depan tim Griffindor akan merubah namanya menjadi tim Potter."

"Hahahaha..." Fred yang langsung paham maksud sahabatnya itu tertawa. "Lebih tepatnya tim Weasley-Potter kawan. Ku lihat Hugo juga cukup berbakat untuk menjadi Keeper. Ku dengar paman Ron dulu juga pernah menjadi Keeper tim Griffindor saat orang tua kita masih bersekolah."

"Hey, apakah nama Diggle tak kalian perhitungkan kalau begitu?" Kata Justin setelah selesai dengan tasnya dan langsung nimbrung dalam percakapan tanpa permisi. "Tak perlu memikirkan apa yang belum tentu terjadi kawan. Kulihat kalian sangat capek sekali saat ini."

"Yah, kurasa kita semua merasakanya." Jawab James barpaling kepada Justin.

"Tidak begitu denganku sobat." Kata Justin lagi memamerkan senyum cerah yang lebih mirip seringai. "Karena aku punya sesuatu yang dapat memnghapuskan lelah dalam sekejap." Lanjutnya dramatis. "Dan jika kau sedang mengalami kesedihan yang luar biasa, keputusasaan atau hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat depresi, aku punya solusinya."

"Oya?" Tanya Fred antusias. "Apakah kau dapat menunjukkanya kepada kami?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Justin bangga.

Tapi ketika Justin membuka tasnya lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sedang ia tawarkan, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Albus ditemani Scorpius masuk dan berkata,

"James, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Anggota tim lain dan semua anak Griffindor sedang pesta di ruang rekreasi untuk merayakan terpilihnya Cheaser baru Griffindor."

"Owh, sorry aku lupa." Kata James sambil bangkit.

"Dan kau Fred," Kata Albus lagi. "Kau di tunggu burung hantu."

"Oh, benarkah? ." Kata Fred nyengir senang. "Pasti paket dari Dad, dia bilang akan mengirimiku sempel produk-produk terbaru Sihir Sakti Weasley untuk di promosikan disini."

"Ayo Justin, kita ada pesta." Kata James memungut sapunya dan meletakkannya di pundak.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih James." Jawab Justin. "Tapi aku ada janji dengan anak-anak Gobstone sore ini. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian nanti."

"Sayang sekali Justin. Nah kalian bertiga, ayo kita berangkat kalau begitu!" Kata Fred memimpin teman-temannya keluar dari kamar ganti itu menuju menara Griffindor diikuti James, Albus dan Scorpius.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut pesta ini Scorp." Kata Albus saat mereka memasuki aula depan.

"Tak apa-apa Al, kemarin profesor Flitwick memberi kami pe-er banyak sekali." Jawab Scorpius. "Aku akan ke ruang rekreasi untuk mengerjakanya setelah makan malam.

Merekapun berpisah. Scorpius masuk ke aula besar untuk makan malam, sedangkan Albus dan kedua saudaranya menaiki tangga pualam menuju menara Griffindor. Di puncak tangga mereka berpapasan dengan Rose Weasley yang buru-buru turun sambil menenteng tasnya yang berat.

"Hallo Al." Katanya. "Bagaimana seleksimu? Apakah kau melihat Scorp?" James dan Fred bertukar pandang penuh makna. Rose yang menyadarinya langsung menambahkan. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah dia bisa meminjamiku buku Gineologi Bangsawan Sihir."

"Aku Cheaser Griffindor sekarang." Kata Albus. "Dan Scorp baru saja masuk aula besar untuk makan malam."

"Trims Al." Kata Rose kemudian langsung berlari menuruni tangga pualam.

"Rose, bagaimana keadaan Hugo?" Teriak Albus kepada punggung Rose yang berlari. Tapi Rose yang nampak buru-buru tidak menjawab.

"Katakan pada kami Al." Kata Fred sambil tersenyum genit. "Apakah sepupu kita itu sedang berpacaran dengan anak keluarga Malfoy? Waow. Ini akan menjadi berita heboh untuk paman Ron."

"Aku tak tau, dan itu juga bukan urusan kalian." Kata Albus sambil berjalan mendahului James dan Fred. Tapi belum lima langkah ia berjalan, Albus langsung terhuyung kembali ke belakang sambil merintih ketika anak laki-laki kelas empat bertampang pucat menabraknya keras.

"Woy, hati-hati kalau jalan." Bentak James sambil mencabut tongkatnya.

Anak itu melirik ke tongkat James kemudian dengan takut ia berkata cepat-capat. "Sori, aku buru-buru." Lalu ia langsung berbalik dan pergi. Tapi James sempat melihat anak itu menggenggam sesuatu yang kecil berwarna pink dan di bungkus plastik transparan.

"Kita masih bisa mengirim sebuah kutukan bagus dari jarak ini." Kata Fred sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya dengan gaya orang yang ingin menembak.

"Hufflepuff." Bisik James kepada Fred. "Sedang apa dia di atas sini? Mungkinkah ia sedang mengerjakan ramuan ilegal di dalam kastil ini bersama teman-temanya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Albus sambil memandang si Hufflepuff yang menghilang di bawah tangga pualam menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Ah, sudahlah." Kata James.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang rekreasi Griffindor yang saat ini mungkin sedang hingar bingar dalam keriuhan pesta. Bergalon-galon jus labu kuning dan Butterbeer yang berhasil mereka rampok dari peri rumah di dapur, cokelat, pastel labu, kacang segala rasa dan entah aneka makanan kecil lainya pasti bertebaran di seluruh ruang rekreasi yang akan membuat Proffesor Morgan, kepala asrama Griffindor yang sekarang pingsan di tempat jika melihatnya.

James tidak sabar untuk segera sampai disana. Meledakkan bom kotoran mungkin akan menambah meriahnya pesta malam ini pikirnya. Tapi anak-anak lain pasti akan meledakkanya menjadi seribu serpihan jika sampai itu terjadi. Walaupun layak di coba, tapi mungkin paman George sudah mengirim sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari bom kotoran. Burung hantu pos sudah menunggu di kamar mereka membawa paket.

Di koridor menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mereka berpapasan dengan Peeves yang sedang melayang jengah berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Whiii..., Potty and the Weasel. Anak-anak badung baru, pembuat keonaran dan kekacauan di sekolah. Mr. Filch akan senang jika di ijinkan menggantung kalian." Katanya. "Tapi Peevsy merasa senang melihat kalian menambah parah penyakit encoknya anak-anak." Dia terkekeh dan terus melayang menjauh.

"Hantu sinting." Bisik Albus.

Tapi James dan Fred terkekeh senang mendengar perkataan Peeves tadi. Di ujung koridor mereka berhenti ketika melihat dua orang anak Griffindor sedang berdiri di balik baju zirah, berbisik-bisik serius. Salah satunya anak kurus berambut pirang ikal adalah anak kelas tujuh yang James tidak tau namanya tampak pucat dan gemetar, sepertinya ia sedang sakit demam parah. Yang lain adalah anak tinggi besar bertampang Troll gunnung bernama Lewinsky, teman seangkatan James dan Fred.

"Hay James, Fred." Sapa Lewinsky. Sesaat ia sadar bahwa teman-temanya itu sedang menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kenapa kalian tidak cepat-capat? Di dalam sedang ramai sekali. Ayolah, jangan biarkan aku menahanmu lebih lama lagi." Katanya dengan nada mengusir.

James, Fred dan Albus segera mengucapkan kata sandi untuk Nyonya Gemuk. Tapi mereka merasa harus menoleh kearah Lewinsky dan temanya untuk melempar pandang curiga sebelum lukisan kembali mengayun menutup.

Seperti semacam ledakan terdengar ketika mereka bertiga masuk kedalam asrama, detik berikutnya James Fred dan Albus sudah disangga puluhan tangan yang mengangkat mereka tinggi-tinggi, nyanyian Weasley Raja Kami yang sudah ngetop sejak sekitar tahun sembilan tujuh-an terdengar membahana di seluruh ruangan dan baru berhenti ketika James memohon kepada pemilik tangan yang menyangganya untuk menurunkannya.

"Pilihan bagus tahun ini James." Teriak anak kelas tujuh di sudut ruangan. "Tim lain tak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan memenangkan piala Quidditch tahun ini."

Terdengar gumam setuju di seluruh ruangan.

"Slytherine akan kita gilas tahun ini." Kata anak lain.

"Dan Revenclaw..."

"Dan Hufflepuff..."

Dan yel-yel Weasley Raja Kami kembali memenuhi ruang rekreasi Griffindor. James dan Fred menerima gelas-gelas minuman dari teman-temannya dan bersulang untuk Tim Quidditch Griffindor bersama mereka. Panji-panji merah besar bergambar Singa Griffindor di pasang di semua dinding dan balon-balon berbentuk wajah seluruh anggota tim melayang dengan malas di udara. Hidangan yang mereka selundupkan dari dapur dan dari Hogsmead terus mengalir pada nampan-nampan yang di usung peri rumah Hogwarts.

Tapi dalam keramaian itu, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seorang anak kelas tiga bertubuh kurus dan berwajah pucat sedang duduk menggigil di sudut ruang rekreasi itu. Tubuhnya serasa dingin dan sakit, seperti sedang di dera oleh kutukan Cruciatus. Albus memandang temannya itu penuh selidik. Tapi ketika Albus memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, anak itu telah bangkit dan menerobos kelaur lubang lukisan.

"Al." Ada yang menepuk pundak Albus. Dia geragapan sejenak dan menyeret pikirannya yang sedang melayang bersama kepergian temannya yang menggigil kembali ketempatnya. "Kenapa kau kaget?" Tanya James.

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya..."

"Aku Cuma mau tanya apakah kau melihat Lily?" Kata James. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi."

"Mungkin dia masih bersama Rose dirumah sakit menunggui Hugo." Jawab Albus.

"Oh, aku lupa tentang Hugo. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Tidak parah. Tapi kelihatanya Madam Pomfrey masih menahanya di rumah sakit."

"Yeah, kuharap Hugo cepat sembuh. Mum akan menuduhku tidak perhatian terhadap sepupu kita kalau mereka sampai tau kejadian i..ii..." Kata James gagal menahan kuapnya. "Aku akan kekamar dulu. Kau bilang Fred di tunggu burung hantu dikamar kan?"

"Yups."

"Tolong suruh Lily segera tidur jika ia kembali." Kata James kemudian pergi menghampiri Fred yang masih bercanda dengan teman-temannya dan merekapun pergi ke kamar anak laki-laki untuk mengambil entah apa yang di bawa sang burung hantu.

Setibanya di kamar, mereka langsung di sambut dengan koak mencela dari si burung hantu elang gagah yang telah lama menunggu itu. Fred yang merasa bersalah langsung melemparkan setangkup roti selai yang sengaja ia bawa dari bawah tadi kepada si burung hantu.

"Sori teman. Dibawah ada pesta dan kami tak bisa meninggalkanya." Kata Fred melepas surat yang terikat di kaki si burung hantu dengan tampang heran. Dia pikir akan mendapat paket produk Weasley dari ayahnya.

"Kenapa hanya surat?" Tanya James sambil menatap Fred. Keheranannya terpantul dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

Fred hanya memngangkat bahu sambil membuka surat yang masih tersegel rapi itu dan dia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Si burung hantu langsung melesat pergi lewat jendela setelah menghabiskan roti selainya dan James segera mendekat dan merapatkan kepalanya dengan Fred untuk ikut membaca.

Dear Freddy.

Ku harap kau baik saja. Dua burung hantu mengirimkan kabar kenakalanmu minggu lalu. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh walau ibumu ingin sekali mengirimi Howler untuk kau dan James . Untung aku bisa mncegahnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Paman Harry dan Paman Ron mengabariku tentang Willy Widdershins yang sedang mencoba menyelundupkan ramuan berbahaya ke Hogsmead. Ku pikir aku akan langsung memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati tentang masalah ini.

Tapi Willy sudah di kirim ke Azkaban sekarang. Kasusnya sedang di selidiki dengan seksama oleh Paman Harry dan Paman Ron. Aku ingin kau, James, Albus dan sepupumu yang lain membantunya dengan memberi mereka informasi jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedang terjadi di Hogwarts. Beri tau jaga teman-temanmu yang lain tentang masalah ini.

Mum titip salam manis untukmu.

Sampaikan juga salam kami kepada semua sepupumu.

George Weasley

Nb. Produk yang ku janjikan belum dapat kukirim karena aku masih sibuk mengerjakan pesanan para Auror. Kita lihat apakah minggu depan aku bisa mengirimnya.

"Nah." Kata Fred.

"Apa?" Kata James.

"Informasi ini lagi kan?" Kata Fred

"Yups." Kata James.

"Jadi, apakah ada hal-hal mencurigakan terjadi di Hogwarts akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Fred.

James tampak berpikir. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang ramuan berbahaya yang mereka sebut dengan "Narkoba" itu. Tapi beberapa hari terkhir ini, James melihat sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar bisa ia pahami sedang berlangsung didalam kastil Hogwarts. Banyak anak bertampang pucat dan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik di sudut-sudut remang kastil. Beberapa temannya bahkan terlihat seperti sedang menderita demam berat. Tubuhnya menggigil dan kadang mereka berteriak menahan sakit.

James menatap Fred yang mengangkat bahu. Rupanya Fred juga bingung memahami apa yang di maksud dalam surat ayahnya.

"Aku tak tau Fred." Kata James kemudian. "Rupanya ada tantangan yang cukup berkelas menanti kita untuk segera beraksi. Kita harus menyelidiki hal ini."

James menatap dinding kamarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat menarik dengan tatapan berapi-api. Kilau petualangan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Fred yang tidak benar-benar paham dengan apa yang di maksud James "Tantangan yang cukup berkelas" hanya bengong dan membolak-balik lagi surat ayahnya berharap mendapat penjelasan yang lebih mudah dipahami.

Oooo OOO oooO


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Pagi harinya di Aula besar, **seluruh Potter dan Weasley kembali memblokade ujung meja paling kanan kecuali James dan Fred. Selain itu, mereka juga ditemani sahabat Slytherine mereka, Scorpius Malfoy yang tak peduli lagi dengan cibiran teman-teman Slytherine-nya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, walaupun Hogwarts dan para gurunya telah mencanangkan program persatuan antar asrama, tapi Griffindor dan Slytherine memang tidak di takdirkan untuk dapat akur. Perkecualiannya adalah Scorpius Malfoy ini.

Dulu, ketika masa Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy masih bersekolah di Hogwarts kedua orang ini bagaikan icon permusuhan antar kedua asrama. Tapi entah mengapa anak-anak mereka dapat membuat perbedaan 180 derajat dengan orang tua mereka. Hal inilah yang sering membuat James Potter dan Fred Weasley bertanya-tanya, ada apakah dengan Scorpius? Apakah hubungannya dengan Albus dan Rose benar-benar hanya sebuah persahabatan biasa atau ada hal lain yang lebih spesial.

Hal itu bukanlah merupakan topik yang akan dibahas dalam pertemuan keluarga itu. Alasan sebenarnya mereka berkumpul pagi ini adalah karena James dan Fred yang menyuruh. Tapi bahkan keduanya belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan." Kata Rose tak sabar setelah berkali-kali melirik arlojinya. Semua orang sedang asik menikmati sarapan. "Tak biasanya mereka bersikap serius seperti ini kan?"

"Mereka memang suka bercanda." Kata Scorpius. "Tapi itu tidak berarti mereka juga tidak bisa bersikap serius kan Rose?"

Rose mengerling wajah Scorpius sekilas. "Kau benar Scorp. Tapi mereka belum juga datang. Apa kalian juga tidak tau?" Tanya Rose kepada sepupu dan adiknya yang masih menghadapi makanannya.

"Au gak au os. Au ai uah ait wagi i." Jawab Hugo. Mulutnya masih penuh kentang tumbuk.

"Hugo, kau tidak sopan!" kata Lily.

"Maksudku, Aku tidak tau Ros. Aku dari rumah sakit pagi ini. Dan aku belum bertemu mereka." Kata Hugo setelah dengan susah payah menelan kentang tumbuknya.

"Kurasa mereka sedang meledakkan bom kotoran lagi." Kata Albus. "Atau..."

"...Menawarkan Lolipop menjerit kepada anak-anak Hufflepuff di aula depan." Sambung James yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang Lily.

"Yah, kami tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk belajar berbisnis kan adik-adik kecil." Lanjut Fred nyengir sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Hugo.

"Produk yang belum sempurna." Kata Rose.

"Kami sudah menyempurnakannya Rose." Bantah James. "Dan itu juga bukan masalah yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian pagi ini."

"Jadi?" Tanya Rose.

"Jelaskan Fred!" Kata James sambil menarik semangkuk susu dan sereal kehadapannya.

Fred mengerling sekilas pada wajah saudara-saudaranya yang kini memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya.

"Sori." Kata Scorpius. "Aku akan ke meja lain kal..."

"Tak apa-apa Malfoy." Potong Fred. "Bukan masalah keluarga kok." Lalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang dianggapnya senyum manis dan lucu.

"Ehm.., begini. Semalam Dad mengirim surat kepadaku." Kata Fred memulai. "Kalian pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang masalah ini karena kasusunya sedang ditangani oleh Paman Ron dan Paman Harry." Fred berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi saudara-saudaranya. James masih menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya.

"Tentang Willy Widdershins yang mencoba menyelundupkan ramuan berbahaya ke Hogsmead." Lanjut Fred. "Tapi Willy sudah di kirim ke Azkaban sekarang. Kasusnya sedang diselidiki lagi oleh Paman Ron dan Paman Harry."

"Oleh karena itu, kita diminta dengan sangat untuk membantu mereka dengan jalan memberikan informasi kepada Paman Ron dan Paman Harry jika kita mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi."

"Yeah. Dad bilang itu pada kami." Kata Albus. "Tapi kunjungan Hogsmead masih minggu depan. Dan untuk apa kita cemas kalau Willy sudah aman berada di Azkaban?"

"Mungkin Dad dan Paman Harry curiga ada oknum dan jalan lain yang bisa menjadi akses penyelundupan ramuan berbahaya itu ke dalam Hogwarts." Kata Rose.

"Tepat sekali Rose." Kata James. Sendoknya menggantung terlupakan. "Kami juga menduga hal yang sama."

"Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan dugaan kalian dengan lebih terperinci?" Tanya Rose.

James memutar bola matanya tak percaya memandang sepupunya yang serba tau itu bertanya.

"Begini Rossie. Belakangan ini aku melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa benar-benar kupahami sedang terjadi di dalam dinding kastil Hogwarts ini. Anak-anak bertampang pucat yang berbisik-bisik di sudut-sudut gelap koridor, beberapa di antaranya bahkan terlihat sedang demam parah. Aku bahkan pernah melihat Hufflepuff yang menggenggam pil berwarna pink. Maksudku, apa itu biasa terjadi di Hogwarts tahun lalu?"

"Benarkah demikian?" Jawab Rose. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan orang lain di koridor. Soalnya kalian tau sendirikan berapa banyak buku yang selalu ku bawa. Dan aku..."

"Lebih peduli pada buku-bukumu itu daripada pada keadaan di sekitarmu. Yeah, kami paham soal itu Rose." Potong Fred. "Masalahnya adalah, haruskah kita memberitahukan hal ini kepada Paman Ron dan Paman Harry?"

"Aku juga melihat beberapa anak Slytherine yang seperti itu." Kata Scorpius angkat bicara. "Maksudku, mereka yang biasanya bertampang ceria sekarang berubah menjadi pucat, lebih pendiam bahkan Dominique Mcdougall menjerit histeris kemarin malam dan meminta Doroti Winfrey memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Mcdougal juga berjanji akan membayar Winfrey dua kali lipat. Terus terang aku tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Seperti transaksi ilegal ku pikir."

"Nah, jelas kalau begitu." Kata James dengan nada mengakhiri. "Kita harus memberi tahu Dad dan Paman Ron tentang masalah ini."

"Tapi James, dugaanmu ini belum tentu benar kan?" Tanya Albus.

"Untuk itu adik kecil, mulai hari ini kita akan membagi tugas untuk mengawasi dan menyelidiki teman-teman kita yang mungkin kita curigai." Kata James lalu memandang saudara-saudaranya yang keheranan. Rose melotot tidak senang mendengar ide ini.

"Oke-oke." Lanjut James buru-buru melihat reaksi yang tidak terpikirkan ini. "Aku dan Fred yang akan menyelidikinya. Tapi ku harap kalian mau memberi tau kami jika kalian melihat sesuatu seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi."

"Erm.., baiklah James." Kata Scorpius. "Kami akan melakukannya."

"Aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku." Kata Albus.

"Aku juga James, Fred." Kata Hugo.

"Aku juga." Kata Lily.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Miss Perfect?" Tanya James kepada Rose yang masih terdiam.

"Kalau itu bisa membantu Dad dan Paman Harry, aku akan melakukanya juga James."

"Ini tidak hanya masalah membantu mereka Rose. Ini adalah masalah bagaimana menyelamatkan teman-teman kita dari pengaruh ramuan berbahaya itu." Kata Fred.

"Umm, ya. Tentu." Kata Rose lagi ngeri melihat pandangan berambisi James dan Fred.

"Nah beres." Kata James sesaat kemuadian. "Ayo Fred, mungkin kita bisa menjual beberapa Lolipop menjerit kepada Revenclaw dalam perjalanan kekelas Hagrid!"

"Sialan." Umpat Fred. "Aku lupa belum sarapan."

"Bagus." Jawab James sambil terkikik geli. "Kau bisa menjadi sukarelawan untuk mencoba bolu rasa aspal bikinan Hagrid kalau begitu."

James masih terus menertawakan Fred yang melupakan sarapan saking semangatnya dia menyampaikan ide detektif ini saat mereka keluar dari aula besar.

"Ayo Al, Scorp! Kita juga harus buru-buru kalau tak ingin terlambat ke kelas Profesor Morgan. Kalian juga Hugo, Lily." Kata Rose lalu bangkit di ikuti Albus, Scorpius dan Lily.

"Auw." Erang Hugo.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Aku mau ambil Puding itu jika kalian tidak mau." Tiba-tiba Justin Diggle datang menyerobot kursi yang baru di tinggalkan Albus.

"Kenapa kau Hugo?" Tanya Rose yang melihat adiknya merintih.

"Tak apa Rose. Hanya sedikit ngilu di kakiku yang bekas patah kemarin. Kalian duluan, aku mau menghabiskan buburku dulu."

"Sebaiknya kau periksakan lagi pada madam Pomfrey nanti saat jam makan siang!" Kata Rose.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana nanti." Jawab Hugo.

Rose, Albus dan Scorpius naik ke lantai dua untuk ke kelas Transfigurasi sedangkan Lily ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di lantai lima.

** 0 **

"Lihat kawan-kawan." Kata David Rolands, anak kelas enam Slytherine bertubuh gorila kepada teman-teman segengnya yang terkikik mengejek. Saat itu akhir pekan Hogsmead pertama mereka, murud-murid Hogwarts kelas tiga keatas sedang dalam perjalanan ke desa. "Duet pengacau baru Hogwarts."

Fred dan James yang di cegat empat orang Slytherine itu hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Pagi guys." Sapa James santai. " Apa kalian sudah mandi pagi ini? Ku dengar kamar-kamar di asrama kalian sangat bau dan banyak kutunya."

"Dan kemarin pagi aku melihat seekor kecoak di rambut Dolphine saat sarapan." Sambung Fred sambil melipat tangannya didada. Keduanya nyengir.

Derrick Dolphine, anak berwajah licik yang berdiri diantara teman-temannya menyeruak maju.

"Kau pikir kalian terlihat keren setelah meledakkan bom kotoran di semua koridor." Katanya. Tanganya membuat gerakan ke arah saku celana jins-nya, begitu juga ketiga temannya.

James dan Fred yang sudah sering bertengkar dengan mereka langsung paham apa yang sedang dilakukan anak-anak Slytherine itu.

"Furnun..." Kata Dolphine sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Tapi Dolphine tak sempat menyelesaikan mantranya karena detik berikutnya ia dan teman-teman Slytherinenya sudah terpental kebelakang. James lebih cepat mengucapkan mantra perintang kepada mereka dan Fred merogoh bubuk kegelapan peru dari kantong kemejanya kemudian langsung menebarkannya kearah geng Slytherine.

James dan Fred tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat musuh mereka terkapar dan tertutup asap hitam tebal bubuk kegelapan peu. Keduanya kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum kejadian ini menarik perhatian anak-anak lain atau bahkan guru.

"Mereka pikir mereka seperti jagoan kalau sudah main keroyok." Kata Fred masih nyengir lebar saat mereka berdua sudah melintas di depan Hogshead. "Jadi kemana kita sekarang? Apakah mungkin mereka melakukan transaksi di Hogshead? Kata Dad, banyak orang-orang bertampang misterius di tempat itu."

"Tidak Fred. Auror pasti sudah mengawasi tempat itu. Kita sudah memberi tahu Dad tanggal kunjungan Hogsmead ini, ingat?"

"Yeah, benar juga. Jadi kemana kita akan mencari informasi untuk penyelidikan kita?"

"Kita hanya akan mengawasi sekolah Fred. Aku yakin Auror sudah mengawasi tempat ini. Kita hanya akan membeli persediaan Bom kotoran kita di Zonko dan minum Butterbeer di Three Broomstick dan membeli aneka permen di Hanoeydukes sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Lily dan Hugo yang belum diperbolehkan ikut kunjungan."

"Oke lah kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja kawan."

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika keduanya melihat seorang pemuda bermantel, berambut ungu cerah melambai kepada mereka dari teras Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Ted!" Seru James, kemudian ia dan Fred berlarian kearah kakak angkat James itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini Ted?" Kata James setelah berada di hadapan kakaknya. "Ku pikir kau sedang bersama teman-teman Aurormu yang baru saja dilantik. Atau barangkali kau seharusnya berduaan dengan Victoir di akhir pekan seperti ini."

"Apakah Auror juga punya akhir pekan Hogsmead?" Tanya Fred senang.

"Aku tak yakin kalau aku akan pernah melihat kalian tampak lugu seperti ini." Kata Ted mengacak rambut James dan Fred. Keduanya tampak senang sekali melihat Ted karena selama ini mereka memeng jarang bertemu, bahkan pada liburan musim panas sekalipun. "Tapi sekarang kalian tampak seperti idiot James, Fred."

"O ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Fred.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat setelanku ini? Lihat!" Kata Ted sambil memutar tubuhnya memperlihatkan setelan mantelnya dan sepatu boat kulit naga istimewa. "Aku sedang dalam tugas pertamaku menjadi Auror. Dan paman Harry menugaskanku ke sini. Kalian tau? Tentang kasus yang sedang di tanganinya?"

"Ramuan Berbahaya itu kan?" Jawab James.

"Tepat sekali James. Dan aku diminta mengawasi tempat ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Kata Ted.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan itu Ted?" Tanya Fred. "Ku dengar Willy Widdershins sudah berada di Azkaban sekarang."

"Kami belum mendapat kemajuan yang berarti. Auror masih menyelidiki bagaimana cara kerja mavia muggle itu beroperasi. Terus terang ini kasus yang sangat unik, terutama untukku yang baru beberapa minggu ini menjadi bagian dari Auror."

"Kalau begitu masih ada kemungkinan kalau barang-barang itu berhasil di selundupkan ke Hogwarts kan Ted?" Tanya James.

"Yap, dan untuk itulah satgas Auror ditugaskan di Hogsmead sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Jawab Ted. "Erm, begini..."

Ted merangkul James dan Fred di kanan kirinya kemudian berbicara dalam bisikan.

"Paman Harry ingin aku menanyai kalian tentang masalah ini James, Fred. Apakah kalian punya informasi tertentu? Hal-hal yang tidak biasa terjadi di Hogwarts akhir-akhir ini mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya memang ada hal yang kami curigai Ted." Kata James juga dalam bisikan.

Kemudian James dan Fred bergantian menceritakan kepada Ted hasil pengamatan mereka pada murid-murid Hogwarts yang telah mereka curigai. Tentang bagaimana sekarang banyak murid Hogwarts yang bertingkah aneh, bertampang pucat dan tentang bisik-bisik rahasia yang terjadi di sudut-sudut kastil. Ted menyimak dengan penuh perhatian. Dia mengangguk pada waktunya dan bertanya hal-hal yang kurang ia pahami. Namun Ted adalah pendengar yang baik.

"Maksudku." Kata James. "Berapa anak di Hogwarts sih yang bisa melakukan percobaan ilegal dan tidak berani memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit saat percobaan mereka berdampak aneh pada diri mereka sendiri. Nah bukankah ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa kan Ted?"

"Yeah. Cukup aneh memang." Kata Ted sambil mengelus jenggot kambingnya, berpikir. "Pertanyaanya adalah, jika benar semua itu karena Narkoba, bagaimana barang-barang itu bisa masuk ke Hogwarts tanpa lewat Hogsmead? Kami mengawasi tempat ini duapuluh empat jam sehari dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Itu dia Ted." Kata Fred. "Kami juga heran. Kalau semua itu memang karena Narkoba, dari mana akses mereka untuk masuk ke kastil selain lewat Hogsmead? Bukankah apparate di lingkungan Hogwarts tidak bisa?"

"Ada banyak cara bagi orang-orang yang bermaksud buruk melakukan aksinya. Tidak harus dengan jalan yang wajar, mereka bisa saja melakukan tindakan yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh kita." Kata Ted.

"Jadi?" Tanya James.

"Yeah, sementara aku akan melaporkan semua yang telah kalian katakan ini kepada paman Harry." Kata Ted. "Kirim burung hantu segera jika ada perkembangan terbaru. OK?"

"Tentu." Jawab James.

"Yeah, kami akan melakukannya Ted." Kata Fred.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus segera kembali ke pos ku." Kata Ted. "Selamat bersenang-senang dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sampaikan salamku pada semua saudara kita James, Fred!

Kemudian Ted melangkah pergi dan menyeruak di jalanan yang di penuhi murid-murid Hogwarts itu. James dan Fred mengawasinya sampai Ted berbelok di tikungan dan tak terlihat lagi.

"James...Fred...". James dan Fred menoleh ke arah suara yang berteriak memanggil mereka dan melihat Rose sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sepertinya ia sudah berlari puluhan kilo meter kalu di lihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal parah.

"Albus...James..., Fred..." Kata Rose setelah sampai di hadapan mereka sambil memegangi sebelah perutnya.

"Kenapa dengan Al, Rose?" Tanya James tampak Shok dan takut sambil mengguncang bahu Rose.

"Al... berkelahi... dikeroyok... empat Slytherine..." Kata Rose, nafasnya masih tersengal. " Scorp... sedang... berusaha... mencegahnya..."

oo 0 oo


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

James dan Fred tidak menunggu sampai Rose menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka mencabut tongkat masing-masing dan segera berlari ke arah batas desa tempat terjadinya pertengkaran mereka tadi dengan anak-anak Slytherine. Menerobos kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang berjalan sambil tertawa dengan teman-temannya dan membuat mereka yang tertabrak melempar pandang mencela.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, mereka melihat David Rolands sedang memiting Scorpius Malfoy ke tanah. Sebastian dan Winfrey yang bertubuh besar-besar sedang berkutat memegangi kedua tangan Albus yang meronta. Sementara Dolphine mengacungkan tongkatnya yang hanya berjarak 2 senti tepat di depan hidung Albus dan berkata marah.

"Aku ingin melihat kakakmu yang arogan itu berlutut dan meminta maaf pada kami semua Potter, setelah menyaksikan apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu." Dolphine lalu tertawa.

"Kakakku akan membalas apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku seribu kali lipat." Kata Albus menantang.

"O ya? Aku ingin lihat." Kata Dolphine lagi sambil menyeringai jahat. "Sekarang kau rasakan ini Potter! Crus..."

Tapi Dolphine tidak sempat menyelesaikan mantranya karena James dan Fred yang telah datang berlarian telah meluncurkan dua mantra berbeda dan tepat menghantam tubuh Dolphine yang lalu terpental sejauh tiga meter lalu pingsan. Sebastian dan Winfrey melepaskan pegangan mereka pada tangan Albus lalu mencabut tongkat masing-masing. Tapi ketika hendak mengangkatnya, kedua tongkat itu terbang terhantam mantera perlucutan senjata yang dengan tepat di luncurkan James yang marah.

"Tinggalkan adikku pengecut bau!" Bentak James. Tongkatnya masih mengacung garang kearah musuh-musuhnya siap menyerang.

David Roland yang masih memiting Scorpius Malfoy di tanah hanya bengong saja melihat teman-temannya dikalahkan lagi hanya dengan satu jurus. Fred yang juga terlihat sangat emosi mendekatinya dan langsung menghantamkan buku jarinya ke rahang Roland yang melolong kesakitan dan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Tongkatnya terlepas dan jatuh menggelinding di tanah.

"Itu untuk kebodohan kalian pengecut busuk." Kata Fred

Scorpius bangkit dan Albus memungut tongkatnya yang jatuh di rerumputan di dekatnya. Keduanya bersama mengangakat tongkat mereka dalam posisi siap tempur karena tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derap kaki berlarian di belakang mereka. James dan Fred juga mengangkat tongkat mereka dan berbalik. Tapi ternyata yang datang hanya Rose Weasley yang tersengal lebih parah daripada tadi ketika di Zonko. Keringat berleleran membasahi pelipisnya.

"Oh Scorp, Al, Syukurlah kalian tak apa-apa." Kata Rose merengkul kedua temanya itu. "Kupikir James dan Fred akan terlambat sampai disini."

"Rose, lepaskan kami! Aku tak bisa bernafas." Keluh Albus dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rose.

"Accio tongkat." Teriak James karena tiba-tiba Sebastian dan Winfrey bergerak ke arah tongkat-tongkat mereka. Kedua tongkat itupun meluncur dengan mulus ke tangan James yang menangkapnya dengan kelincahan tangan seorang Seeker.

"Tak secepat itu Winfrey. Kalian akan menemukan tongkat-tongkat ini di patung babi bersayap kalau kalian beruntung." Kata James menambahkan.

Fred juga memungut tongkat Roland dan Dolphine yang masih bergeletakan di tanah.

"Ayo kalian semua! Sebaiknya kita cepat kalau tak ingin melihat kemarahan badut-badut Slytherine lainya." Kata James memimpin saudara-saudaranya meninggalkan batas desa itu. "Mungkin setelah ini akan terjadi kekacauan yang lebih parah. Ramalanku adalah tawuran masal."

"Oh, semoga kau keliru James." Kata Rose ngeri sambil masih tersengal dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah cowok-cowok itu.

"Ku kira mungkin kau benar James, terutama kalau kita kembali menggilas Slytherine minggu depan dalam pertandinagn pertama kita." Kata Fred.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu Scorp?" Kata Albus menimpali. "Mereka tak akan senang melihatmu bersama kami terutama setelah peristiwa ini kan?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun mereka akan tetap memandang nama Malfoy yang ku sandang. Mereka tak akan berani melakukan hal yang berlebihan kepadaku."

"Aku tak akan seoptimis itu Scorp." Kata Rose."Lihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadamu tadi. Mungkin mereka masih segan kepadamu karena nama Malfoy-mu itu jika satu lawan satu. Tapi sekelompok Slytherine marah? Aku ngeri membayangkan apa ynag bisa mereka lakukan padamu di ruang rekreasi nanti."

"Kau kira aku selalu sendiri jika sedang di ruang Rekreasi Rose? Tidak. Kau salah. Aku juga masih punya sahabat-sahabat selain kalian walaupun mereka memang kurang setuju jika aku bergaul bersama kalian. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan mendukungku jika Dolphine dan kawan-kawannya mencoba membuat masalah denganku." Kata Scrpius dengan nafas agak tersengal karena mereka berjalan agak terburu-buru.

Sesampainya di depan patung babi hutan bersayap, James meletakkan tongka-tongkat rampasan mereka di atas kepala si patung menggunakan mantra melayang. Rose menampakkan ekspresi tidak setuju (bagaimana kalau nanti sampai ada guru yang tau). Tapi dia tidak memprotesnya.

"Ku harap ini cukup untuk memberi pelajaran kepada mereka." Kata James sambil memandang tongka-tongkat itu untuk yang terkhir kalinya dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Aku lebih berharap semoga ada Bowtruckle atau Curp mencuri tongkat-tongkat itu." Kata Fred tersenyum jahil.

Mereka segera beranjak dari gerbang sekolah menuju kastil. Tapi belum genap sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan, Rose tiba-tiba terpekik ngeri. Mengikuti arah pandangan Rose, Albus dan yang lainya melihat di bawah kerindangan pohon Birch sesosok tubuh menggelesor. Tubuhnya kejang dan mulutnya berbusa. Sepertinya ia sedang keracunan atau...

James dan Fred berlari paling depan mendekati sosok tubuh itu. Kulit putihnya perlahan sudah mulai membiru dan tangan kanannya memegang bungkusan plastik kecil transparan berisi beberapa pil berwarna pink.

"Guys, kita harus cepat mencari bantuan." Kata Rose yang datang di belakang Albus dan Scorpius sambil mendekap mulutnya dan menengok ke kanan kirinya dengan panik.

"Tak ada waktu lagi Rose." Kata James mencabut tongkatnya. "Mungkin dia sudah mati saat bantuan itu datang. Mobiliar..."

"Hagrid!" Seru Albus tiba-tiba, membuat James berhenti mengucapkan mantranya sebelum selesai.

Dan ternyata memang benar Albus melihat Hagrid dengan tubuh setengah raksasanya sedang berjalan keluar dari hutan sambil menenteng busurnya di ikuti Fang. Hagrid menoleh dan melambai dengan senang melihat anak-anak itu. Dia belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hagrid, kemari." Teriak Rose dan ia melambai ke arah Hagrid dengan panik.

"Halo anak-anak." Sapa Hagrid sambil mendekat. "Kalian tentu saja dari..., oh astaga. Ada apa dengan Carmel? Siapa yang melakukanya?"

Hagrid segera berlutut di hadapan anak itu dan mulai memeriksa nadinya. Fang di belakangnya mulai menyalak riang dan berusaha menjilati wajah James dan Fred.

"Kami tidak tau Hagrid. Dia sudah begini ketika kami datang barusan." Kata Albus.

"Ku..ku rasa kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit Hagrid." Kata Rose masih mendekap mulutnya dengan ngeri melihat tubuh anak itu masih kejang.

Hagrid tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dia segera mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan mengambil langkah-langkah besar menuju kastil.

"Ayo anak-anak. Aku butuh bantuan untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini kepada madam Pomfrey!" Teriaknya. Jemes, Fred dan yang lainnya langsung mengikuti tanpa berbicara lagi menuju rumah sakit.

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya tak ada topik lain yang di bicarakan murid-murid Hogwarts selain spekulasi-spekulasi gila tentang bagaimana ramuan gila buatan muggle bisa masuk Hogwarts tanpa terdeteksi dan membuat jatuhnya seorang korban walaupun tidak sampai meninggal.

Madam Pomfrey dapat menyembuhkan dan membuat pulih Ryan Carmel dalam waktu sekejap dan Preofesor Mcgonagall megumumkan berita ini waktu makan malam dan memberi peringatan keras untuk mengeluarkan siapa saja yang kedapatan membawa, menyimpan, memiliki atau mengedarkan Narkoba di Hogwarts.

Dan Ryan Carmel harus menjelaskan kepada beberapa Auror yang langsung berdatangan ketika Profesor Macgonagall mengontak mereka tentang bagaimana ia bisa mengalami over dosis sebelum di terbangkan ke St. Muggo untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan rehabilitasi yang lebih intensif. Dan karena ia di temukan dengan barang bukti berupa beberapa obat terlarang di tangannya, para Auror termasuk Teddy Lupin harus menanyainya tentang bagaimana Ryan bisa mendapatkan barang-barang seperti itu.

"Kami belum mendapat jawaban pasti James." Kata Ted yang langsung di serbu James dan Fred begitu ia dan beberapa rekan Aurornya yang bertampang mengantuk keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah pada minggu pagi. "Menurut kami para pengedarnya langsung menghapus ingatan para pembeli setelah mereka memberikan obatanya.

"Bagaimana mereka dapat menemukan orang yang tepat ketika membutuhkan obat-obatan itu lagi kalau ingatan mereka sudah di hapus Ted?" Tanya James.

"Itulah yang sekarang sedang kami selidiki dan menjadi pe-er bagi para Auror." Kata Ted. "Dengar James, Fred." Lanjunya sambil menarik James dan Fred menjauh dari kawan-kawan Aurornya ke dekat sebuah baju Zirah.

"Aku tak tau apakah ada orang dalam yang membantu para penyelundup itu memasukkan Narkoba ke dalam kastil." Kata Ted setengah berbisik. "Tapi menurut dugaan kami saat ini, ada kemungkinan bahwa para penyelundup membuat akses jalan masuk ke dalam kastil melalui lorong-lorong rahasia. Kami akan menempatkan penjaga di setiap pintu keluar dan masuk lorong-lorong itu. Tapi tentu saja hanya di lorong-lorong yang kami tau keberadaanya atas informasi dari Mr. Filch"

James dan Fred saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Aku tahu James." Teddy melanjutkan. "Walaupun mungkin kau tak mau mengakuinya, tapi paman Harry mengatakan padaku bahwa peta perampoknya hilang ketika ia meninggalkanya terbuka di meja ruang kerjanya pada musim panas dua tahun lalu."

Teddy melempar pandangan tajam penuh arti kepada James yang membalasnya dengan tatapan menantang. Fred tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tertarik pada ketopong baju zirah di hadapannya sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Yeah, aku memang mengambilnya." Kata James setelah beberapa saaat hening. "Lalu apakah maksudmu, kalian ( kau dan Dad ) ingin aku mengembalikannya kepada Dad?"

Ted hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tak perlu Jemes."Katanya. "Paman Harry hanya ingin kau membantu kami mengawasi lorong-lorong rahasia di dalam kastil ini dengan peta itu jika kau sempat."

"Owh, kupikir Dad akan sangat marah jika sampai tau aku yang mengambilnya." Kata James tampak lega.

"Dasar idiot. Tentu saja dia tau bahwa tak ada kemungkinan orang lain yang berani mencoba merampok ruang kerjanya kecuali kau." Kata Ted cepat, tapi dia mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum. "Dia Seorang Auror yang sangat hebat menurutku. Ayahmu itu."

"Ted, kita harus cepat." Kata seorang Auror yang menunggu Ted agak jauh di koridor.

"Oke Weatherby, aku hampir selesai." Sahut Ted cepat lalu menoleh lagi kepada James dan Fred. "Jadi apakah kalian setuju untuk membantu kami lagi?

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Jawab James.

"Wow, ini sebuah tantangan hebat bagi kami Ted." Kata Fred.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sori, aku harus cepat-cepat." Kata Ted dan menepuk pundak kedua saudaranya itu. "Jaga diri kalain dan saudara-saudara kita."

Lalu Teddy pergi bersama teman-teman Aurornya menjauh dari koridor kantor kepala sekolah.

"Hey Ted," Teriak James ketika rombongan Auror telah mencapai tangga di ujung koridor. "Apakah Dad dan Paman Ron akan datang ke Hogwarts dalam waktu dekat?"

"Tentu." Jawab Ted keras tanpa menoleh. "Terutama jika kalian berhasil mengubah aula besar menjadi kubangan lumpur dengan rawa porteble."

James dan Fred saling berpandangan lagi. Kemudian mereka tersenyum jahil sambil melangkah berlawanan arah dengan para Auror menuju menara Griffindor.

oo 0 oo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Celoteh ramai menyusul bunyi bel yang menandakan akhir pelajaran Transfigurasi sore itu. Profesor Morgan tidak banyak memberi PR hari ini, tapi dia menginginkan murid-muridnya mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk menghaapi materi pertemuan berikutnya yang bisa di pastikan akan lebih sulit.

Scorpius Malfoy yang sudah memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran dan tongkatnya ke dalam tas segera beranjak bangkit dari bangkunya dan menoleh kepada kedua sahabatnya yang juga telah berdiri. Mereka bertiga bermaksud akan langsung pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam, tapi di atas tangga pualam mereka melihat hiruk pikuk murid-murid yang melarikan diri karena Peeves melakukan seragan dengan melemparkan peluru bau dan bubuk sendawa kepada siapa saja yang nekat melewati tangga pualam tanpa menjawab teka-teki yang di berikan Peeves dengan benar. Tentu saja Peeves tidak menginginkan jawaban, dia hanya mencari alasan untuk melempari murid-murid.

"Kalian anak-anak bodoh yang tak mau belajar dengan rajin tak layak mendapatkan makan malam super lezat yang di hadiahkan peri rumah Hogwarts yang rajin bekerja." Kata Peeves sambil terkekeh gila-gilaan dan meleparkan peluru bau yang tepat mengenai jidat Justin Diggle. "Badung...badung..badung... Kalian pantas di telikung..."

"Hay Peevsy." Kata James Potter yang tiba-tiba datang dari koridor kanan bersama kroni onarnya Fred Weasley sambil tersenyum cerah dan melambai kepada Peeves. "Ku liha topi loncengmu terlihat lebih cerah sore ini. Apakah suasana hatimu sedang dalam keadaan sangat baik?"

"Ah tuan Potter yang terhormat." Kata Peeves sambil membungkuk di udara dan mengangkat topi loncengnya untuk James. "Dan erm.., Tuan Weasley. Apakah kalian berdua ingin segera menikmati makan malam? Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu dan membiarkan Peevsy melempar lebih banyak peluru bau. Silahkan langsung saja tuan-tuan."

"Kau baik sekali Peevsy." Kata James sambil berjalan lewat bawah Peeves yang melayang di tengah tangga. " Dan ermm, bolehkah aku mengajak saudara-saudaraku dan temannya, Peevsy?" Lanjut James sambil menoleh ke atas kearah Peeves yang masih melayang sambil mengawasinya.

"Tentu saja.., tentu saja tuan. Apa saja." Kata Peeves seolah-olah dia takut James akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat di takutinya kalau tidak di biarkan segera pergi.

Albus, Rose dan Scorpius segera mengikuti James dan Fred dengan tampang heran. Sementara anak-anak lain terpaksa berlari mundur kembali ketika berusaha mengikuti mereka karena Peeves menolak memberi jalan kepada yang lain tanpa menjawab teka-teki atau pertanyaannya yang konyol dengan benar. Seperti apa warna kaus kaki Albus Dumbledor yang tak pernah di cuci, dan hal konyol lain tak penting yang tak mungkin ada yang tahu jawabanya.

Gemuruh Protes dan deru mantra yang meleset justru membuat Peeves semakin bersemangat melemparkan senjatanya kepada semua murid yang akhirnya harus menyerah dan mencari jalan lain untuk sampai di aula besar tanpa bertemu si hantu jahil.

Sementara itu James hanya nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan ingin tahu dari Rose tentang bagaimana Peeves bisa memanggilnya dan juga Fred dengan sebutan "Tuan". Hal yang mustahil di lakukan Peeves kepada para murid selama berabad-abad dan bergenerasi.

"Hanya komunikasi ramah dan bersahabat." Kata James bangga. "Hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama masa kematiannya yang sangat malang dan tragis."

"Dan sedikit hal memalukan tentang dirinya yang harus kalian ketahui jika kalian menginginkanya mematuhi perintah." Sambung Fred.

Rose cemberut mendengarkan penjelasan yang baginya sangat tidak memuaskan itu.

"Nah adik-adik kecil, sebaiknya kalian terus saja ke aula besar untuk makan malam jika tak ingin kami melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Peevsy kepada kalian." Kata Fred.

"Dan Al, Sebaiknya kau cepat." Sambung James. "Latihan Quidditch terakhir sebelum melawan tim Slytherine besok mulai limabelas menit lagi."

Lalu James dan Fred segera beranjak keluar melalui pintu kayu ek menuju stadion Quidditch. Cuaca tidak begitu cerah, tapi paling tidak hari ini juga tidak hujan. Begitu juga di langit-langit sihir di aula besar. Belum banyak anak-anak yang datang untuk makan malam, mungkin sebagian masih tertahan oleh ulah Peeves atau karena memang hari belum terlalu sore untuk makan malam.

Al, Rose dan Scorpius mengambil tempat duduk mereka yang biasa. Hanya ada beberapa Griffindor dan Hufflepuff yang duduk di meja itu. Tapi peri rumah tetap menghidangkan aneka makanan yang beraroma lezat dan menggugah selera. Segera saja piring-piring mereka terisi oleh segala sesuatu yang lezat yang berada dalam jarak jangkauan tangan mereka.

"Menu hari ini boleh juga." Kata Albus sembil meraih saus pedas ke arahnya.

Albus tampak makan dengan terburu-buru mengingat anggota timnya sedang menunggunya di lapangan Quidditch. Rose meliriknya dengan setengah jijik, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan makanya dengan damai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Albus berpamitan kepada kedua temannya itu dan melesat menuju lapangan.

"Kira-kira siapa yang lebih kuat menurutmu?" Tanya Scorpius kepada Rose yang masih menikmati makanannya. "Griffindor atau Slytherine?"

"Erm. Menurutmu siapa?. Rose balik bertanya. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti Quidditch soalnya. Tapi James dan Albus kulihat sangat berbakat. Tidak heran kalau, sori, mereka akan mengalahkan tim Slytherine besok."

"Yeah, mereka berdua memang cukup berbakat. Tapi Slytherine juga punya dua Beeter handal. Barbara dan Billy Figg. Kupikir mereka akan jadi lawan tangguh untuk Fred dan Justin. Lihat Justin akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu tampak kurang sehat.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidak ingin bergabung dengan tim Slytherine? Bukankah mereka mengadakan uji coba untuk seleksi Seeker pada awal tahun ajaran lalu?"

"Aah.., ada, erm sedikit masalah."

"Kami? Maksudku Apakah karena aku dan Albus?"

"Mungkin. Ku pikir lebih baik jika aku tidak bergabung dengan tim Quidditch. Kau lihat kan jika kita selalu bersama. Aku, kau dan Al maksudku. Bahkan tidak jarang kita juga selalu bersama dengan James dan Fred. Aku hanya tak ingin hubungan kita rusak hanya karena Quidditch."

"Hallo Scorpius Malfoy...!" Kata Rose sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan hidung Scorpius. "Ku pikir kau mengenal kami dengan baik. Kau tau kan kalau kami akan bisa membedakan mana Quidditch dan mana pertemanan?"

"Ya dan tidak."

"apa maksudmu ya dan tidak?"

"Maksudku, ya aku mengenal kalian dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja melawan Griffindor akan menjadi beban mental yang cukup berat untukku."

"Jadi?"

"Ayolah Rossie, kenapa mempermasalahkan hal ini? Lebih baik sekarang kita berharap James akan mendapatkan Snitch saat melawan Slytherine besok sehingga aku akan mendapat alasan bagus untuk menggusur Stevy dari posisi Seeker."

Rose kaget sekali mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi kemudian ia manggut-manggut tanda mengerti apa yang di maksud Scorpius.

"Jadi, apakah kau berencana untuk menghindari melawan tim Griffindor? Karena setelah besok, Slytherine tidak akan bertemu Griffindor lagi sampai musim pertandingan tahun depan."

"Pintar sekali kau Rossie." Kata Scorpius memuji. "Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Al. Aku menceritakan permasalahanku ini pada hari pertama sekolah. Waktu itu mungkin kau sedang di perpus. Ku bilang aku sangat ingin bermain Quidditch, tapi aku sangat sungkan untuk melawannya dan James dan Fred saat pertandingan. Jadi Al mengusulkan ide ini. Ku pikir ini adalah ide brilian, jadi aku tinggal berharap James akan dapat mengalahkan Stevy besok lalu aku akan menemui Dolphine yang sekarang menjadi kapten tim Slytherine untuk memintanya memilihku menggantikan Stevy."

"Oh, bagus sekali. Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu Scorp. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Dolphine, bukankah dia dan geng Slytherine-nya sedikit punya masalah dengan kita? Apakah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang akan menghambat rencanamu dan Al yang brilian ini?"

"Sebenarnya hal itu jugalah yang sangat aku takuti setelah akhir pekan Hogsmead yang berantakan itu. Tapi Dolphine dan kawan-kawanya tak pernah menyebut-nyebut ini di ruang rekreasi. Dan dia bersikap seperti biasanya seolah tak terjadi apapun."

"O ya? Aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku dan Al juga sempat tidak mengerti. Tapi kami curiga mereka telah memutuskan bahwa fakta mereka berempat telah dikalahkan dua kali oleh James dan Fred dalam satu hari adalah hal yang sangat memalukan sehingga mereka tak ingin orang lain mengetahui cerita ini."

"Hmmm, masuk akal."

"Dan apakah kau melihat fakta menyenangkan ini Rossie? Sepertinya ini juga akan memuluskan ambisiku untuk menjadi Seeker tim Slytherine setelah pertandingan besok."

"Ya..ya.., aku tau maksudmu." Kata Ross tersenyum memahami meksud Scorpius tapi ekspresinya tidak benar-benar puas.

"Aku tau ini agak..., curang sepertinya. Tapi aku akan meminta Dolphine untuk uji coba lagi dan melihat apakan aku akan terbang lebih bagus di banding Stevy."

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau dan Al tidak akan mengancam Dolphine untuk memaksanya memasukkanmu ke dalam tim.

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi Rossie." Kata Scorpius sambil mengacak rambut Ross dengan sayang.

"Hmmm, dasar cowok." Ucap Rose galak, tp dia gagal menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaanya. "Apakah kau sudah selesai makan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku selesaikan di perpus."

"Sudah. Boleh ku temani?" Kata Scorpius sambil bangkit dan menawarkan tanganya untuk membantu Rose berdiri. Rose tersipu tapi senang dan ia meraih jemari Scorpius Malfoy.

Suara angin berdesing di telinga James Potter ketika ia melesat dengan New Nimbus 2040-nya saat pertandingan hari sabtu. Ia berlomba dengan Bludger yang di tembakkan Barbara ke arahnya untuk mengejar Stevy Robbins.

Tapi cewek itu hanya nyengir senang karena merasa tipuan kecilnya itu berhasil mengelabuhi James yang mengira Stevy telah melihat kilatan emas Golden Snitch.

"Sudah mengira kau yang paling hebat mata empat?" Kata Stevy mengejek.

"Hati-hati Robbins, Dolphine tak akan senang jika terbangmu tak bagus hari ini. Ku dengar kau jatuh menyusur tanah sejauh lima meter saat latihan terakhir karena bertabrakan dengan Barbara?" Balas James nyengir.

Stevy siap membalas ucapan James dengan pedas, tapi ia tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena Fred Weasley telah menembakkan Bludger lain ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan gesit James berkelit menghindar lalu melaju kearah berlawanan dengan si Bludger. Stevy yang tidak siap menghindar geragapan sejenak namun berhasil merunduk tepat pada waktunya dan melarikan diri ke arah tiang gawang Slytherine.

Lautan merah dan hijau di bawah berteriak gaduh untuk mmenyemangati tim masing-masing asrama. Revenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang berada di pihak netral sama-sama ikut mendukung tim favorit mereka.

"Quiffle berada di tangan Potter yang terbang Zig zag menghindari Bludger hasil tembakan Billy Figg." Kata komentator pertandingan di tribun. " Potter melempar Quiffle pada Jordan, Jordan menjatuhkanya pada O'neil yang menunggu di bawah, Potter melesat maju tanpa Quiffle ke arah kiper Slytherine yang sendirian di gawangnya dan mencoba menghadang laju Potter yang terbang terus melewati gawang Slytherine. Oh ini dapt memecah konsentrasi kiper daaaaaan..., benar saja. O'neil menghujamkan Quiffle dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah gawang tengah Slytherine saat kiper menoleh kearah Potter yang mengerem terbangnya dengan mendadak dan berhasil menengkap Quiffle yang telah menerobos gawang. Tipuan yang sangat hebat. Angka untuk Griffindor, empat puluh lawan sepuluh."

Gemuruh penonton memekakkan telinga di tingkahi keluhan suporter Slytherine yang menyesalkan kebodohan kiper mereka. Jemes jungkir balik di udara untuk merayakan gol ini dan dalam hati memuji ide adiknya untuk melakukan tipuan seperti itu mengingat ini tak pernah terjadi di dalam latihan mereka.

Tapi setelah itu permainan menjadi sangat kotor. Billy Figg menyikut kepala beberapa pemain alih-alih memukul bludger walau Madam Hook telah memberi dua penalti untuk Griffindor karena ulahnya itu. Yang terakhir, Billy dengan sengaja telah lupa mengerem sapunya dan membuat Justin Diggle yang tertabrak jatuh telentang di tanah. Untung kejadiannya terjadi pada ketinggian hanya sekitar dua meter dari tanah dan Justin dapat melanjutkan pertandingan walau ia mengaku sedikit pusing saat di tanyai madam Hook.

Fred Weasley yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan tim Slytherine membalas dengan serbuan Bludger garang yang ia tembakkan kepada Slytherine manapun yang melintas paling dekat dengannya.

"Seratus duapuluh lawan empat puluh untuk Griffindor." Kata Komentator, penonton masih bersorak serak di bawah. "Quiffle di tangan Jordan yang meluncur cepat, Potter dan O'neil menyusur sayap kiri dan kanan. Kepada siapakah Jordan akan memberikan umpan? Owh, terlalu lama menimbang, Dolphine berhasil merebut Quiffle dari Jordan." Tribun Slytherine di bawah di guncanng sorakan.

"Dolphine melesat cepat, melempar Quiffle pada David Rolands yang melempar Quiffle ka atas, di sana ada Billy Figg yang menyambar Quiffle dengan pemukul Bludger dengan keras dan Quiffle meluncur sangat cepat ka arah gawang kiri Petter Wood Daaaaaaaaaaan..."

Penonton di bawah menahan nafas sejenak sebelum meledak dalam sorakan setelah Peter Wood berhasil menepis Quiffle yang langsung melenting tingga ke atas.

"Ooooh. Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Komentator dari Tribun. "Apakah yang di lakukan Billy Figg bisa di benarkan mengingat hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

Madam Hook tampak bingung karena pada saat bersamaan, James dan Stevy sedang adu cepat dengan sapu masing-masing. Rupanya mereka telah melihat kilatan Snitch sedang berputar di atas gawang tengah Slytherine. Penonton di bawah terkesiap menahan nafas lagi dan perhatian para pemainpun tertuju pada duel Seeker ini melupakan Quiffle yang entah terlempar kemana.

James yang sedikit tertinggal karena terlambat menyadari bahwa Stevy telah melihat Snitch memacu sapunya dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun tiba-tiba Snitch yang sedang berputar-putar itu meluncur turun dengan gesitnya. Stevy mengerem sapunya dengan mendadak hanya beberapa saat sebelum menabrak lingkaran gawang, sementara James yang meluncur di belakangnya hanya punya waktu sedetik untuk menggoyang sapunya menghindari tabrakan dan lalu menukik tajam ke arah Snitch yang melaju zig zag sangat cepat.

Ini keahlian khusus yang di warisi James dari Harry Potter yang sempat mecatat rekor sebagai Seeker termuda kala itu. Tapi kali ini, ketika tangan kanannya terjulur pada Snitch kecil yang hanya tinggal berjarak satu meter, dua Bludger hitam hasil pukulan Barbara dan Billy Figg berdesing keras susul menyusul ke arahnya.

James tak punya pilihan lain jika ingin selamat. Selama sedetik yang sangat menegangkan dia mengambil keputusan untuk mengerem tukikannya dan menghindari Bludger. Celakanya, ia mengelak kesamping kanan, berlawanan arah dengan laju Snitch. Hasilnya, kedua Bludger itu menghantam tanah dengan bunyi debam keras dan Snitch lolos dari tangan James lalu melesat ke arah gawang Griffindor menyusur lurus di rumput lapangan.

Suporter Slytherine bersorak gila-gilaan, applouse untuk kedua Beeter mereka. Stevy Robbins yang tertinggal di atas menyaksikan kejadian ini tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan segenap kemampuannya, ia meluncur menukik ke arah tanah dan memacu sapunya lurus-lurus ke arah Snitch yang masih meluncur zig zag di rerumputan.

Sementara James yang baru saja lolos dari maut tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia segera memutar laju sapunya. Tapi, begitu sapunya telah menghadap ke arah Snitch yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Strvy Robbins, dia langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah Bludger hasil tembakan entah siapa.

James sempat berkelit ke kanan, tapi Bludger itu menghantam lengan kirinya dan menghasilkan bunyi derak aneh dan rasa sakit yang menggelanyar nyeri sampai ke otaknya. Sapunya oleng dan posisi duduknya pada sapu sedikit tergelincir miring. Lengan kirinya menggantung lunglai di tubuhnya dan ia hanya berpegangan dengan satu tangan pada sapunya.

Bahkan ia tak sempat menyadari keluhan penonton di tribun dan jerit ketakutan teman-teman ceweknya. Bayangan Stadion dan semua isinya terlihat hilang-hilang timbul sesaat.

"Tidak." Katanya dalam hati sambil menggoyang kepala dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Slytherine."

James meraskan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya mulai bergoyang aneh, membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, menambah rasa sakit di lengannya yang seperti tak tertahan lagi. Tapi dengan sisa kesadaran yang di milikinya ia memacu Nimbusnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan mantap menuju Snitch yang sekarang hanya berjarak lima senti dari jari-jari Stevy.

Ketika mencapai tiang gawang kiri Griffindor, Snitch itu berbelok dan meliuk melewati sela antara ketiga tiang gawang dan Stevy berhasil menghindari tiang gawang hanya sedetik sebelum Bludger lain yang di tembakkan Fred Weasley menghujam keras ka arahnya. Bludger itu menghantam tiang gawang tengah dan menghasilkan dentang keras. Penonton bersorak. James memacu sapunya ke atas, tapi Stevy tetap lebih dekat dan ia memacu sapunya lurus ke atas membuat Peter Wood menyingkir serabutan untuk menghindari tabrakan.

Sayangnya Stevy Robbins tidak begitu beruntung karena Snitch justru bersembunyi pada ekor sapu Wood dan Stevy yang terbang dengan membabi buta mengarahkan sapunya kesana. Wood tak sempat menghindar lagi sehingga Stevy menabrak keras ekor sapu Wood sampai Wood terjungkal dari sapunya. Beruntung tangannya tidak terlepas dari sapu itu sihingga Wood masih menggantung pada si sapu dan Stevy terpental ke belakang ke arah lingkaran gawang tengah dan tersangkut di sana. Sapunya jatuh berpusing ke tanah dan berderak.

Semua Penonton mengeluh lagi di teribun. Beberapa Slytherine terkikik geli saat melihat kaki kanan Peter Wood menggapai-gapai udara dengan sangat konyol untuk kembali ke sapunya.

Snitch lolos lagi, kali ini ia justru meluncur ke arah James yang menyambutnya dengan satu tangan dan menggenggamnya erat-arat. Tapi karena James tidak lagi berpegangan pada sapu, tubuhnya juga meluncur bebas ke arah tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara jeritan dan segalanya berubah menjadi gelap di kepala James...

oo 0 oo


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Tiba-tiba James merasa laju jatuhnya mulai melambat. Sebentar kemudian tubuhnya menyentuh pelan sesuatu yang empuk seperti kasur, tapi hidungnya menghirup debu dan bau rerumputan. Snitch kecil masih meronta di tangannya, ia tetap menggenggam benda itu erat-erat. Rasa sakit di lengan kiri dan kepalanya masih terasa sangat menusuk dan ia mulai mendengar sorakan, jeritan dan derap puluhan pasang kaki belari mendekat.

James membuka matanya, posisi jatuhnya miring kekiri. Pantas saja luka dilengannya terasa begitu sangat menyakitkan. Didorongnya tubuhnya sampai telentang dan dengan sedikit erangan dan seringai di mulutnya, ia mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang memegang Snitch.

"Dia masih hidup..., dia masih hidup..." Kata sebuah suara.

"Ku pikir..."

"Dia mendapat Snitch-nya, lihat, dia mengangkatnya..."

"Waw, ajaib sekali..."

"Bangaiman mungkin ini bisa terjadi?"

Terdengar debum rendah dan beberapa sapu mendarat di sebelahnya, yang pertama terlihat oleh mata James adalah kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari wajah kroni onarnya, Fred Weasley Junior. Dia memandangnya seakan tak percaya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan sapu yang tergenggam erat di tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Tapi ketika dilihatnya James tersenyum dan Snitch kecil yang meronta di tangan kanan James, Fred pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ku pikir, habislah sudah kau kawan..."

Kata-kata Fred tiba-tiba tenggelam oleh suara sorakan, teriakan dan koor Weasley Raja Kami dari Tribun dan dari seluruh penjuru stadion ketika penonton mendadak menyadari bahwa Griffindor telah memenangkan pertandingan.

Albus, Lily, Rose dan Scorpius menyeruak di antara kerumunan, memaksakan diri untuk mengetahui secara langsung kondisi James. Tapi kerumunan justru semakin padat sehingga bisa saja seseorang menginjak-injak tubuh James yang masih terbaring di rumput lapangan.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian Madam Hoock bersama para guru datang ke tengah kerumuna untuk membubarkan mereka yang berada di sekitar James terbaring. Tapi ini tidak mudah. Sudah 28 tahun ini Slytherine tak pernah mampu mengalahkan tim Quidditch Griffindor dan anak-anak Griffindor merasa ini harus di rayakan dengan pesta besar-besaran. Mereka berteriak-teriak ke arah Supporter Slytherine yang membalas dengan ejekan dan sorakan "Boooooo" khas Slytherine.

Menyerah dengan keadaan ini, akhirnya Profesor McGonagall menyihir tandu untuk mengangkut James ke rumah sakit agar Madam Pompfrey dapat segera mengobati lengan kirinya yang patah. Anggota tim Griffindor bersama Albus, Lily, Rose dan Scorpius mengekor di belakangnya.

Hugo berlari secepat kakinya mampu membawa tubuhnya menyusuri gelap dalam lorong rahasia Dedalu menuju Shrieking Shack. Beberapa tonjolan di tanah membuat tubuhnya terhuyung, tapi ia tetap bertahan. Cahaya redup lumos dari tongkatnya yang berkelip membuat bayangannya bergoyang mengerikan. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara. Ya, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat lolos dari masalah yang menghimpitnya saat ini. Dan ia harus dapat melaksanakan ini selagi perhatian kakak dan para sepupu serta seluruh Hogwarts tertuju ke lapangan Quidditch. Mereka tak boleh tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan di luar kastil sendirian.

Baru setelah otot-otot di kakinya memprotes keras, Hugo mulai melihat petak kecil cahaya di ujung lorong. Jalan sudah mulai menanjak dan udara seolah tak mampu lagi dia hirup dalam dadanya. Keringat membanjiri muka dan seluruh tubuh Hugo membuat perjalanan ini menjadi semacam hukuman baginya.

Di bawah pintu jebakan Hugo mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal hebat selama beberapa saat. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuhnya yang kecil melewati pintu jebakan, membuat papan yang menanggung berat tubunya berderit memprotes.

Dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan. "Atau apakah ini bisa disebut sebuah ruangan?" Pikir Hugo. Di tatapnya sebuah kursi yang tergelatak miring di lantai di hadapannya. Potongan-potongan besar sudah lepas dari kursi itu, salah satu kakinya bahkan patah total. Dan sinar matahari sore yang mampu menerobos celah jendela yang ditutup papan membuat segala sesuatu di tempat itu semakin mengerikan dengan debu tebal yang menutup seluruh permukaan.

Hugo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tak ada sesuatu yang ia cari. Dan ketika ia menatap lurus kebawah, kearah kakinya, ternyata ia baru menyadari bahwa kakinya sedang menginjak sesuatu yang berwana gelap. Sesuatu yang mungkin dulunya sebuah cairan yang telah tertutup debu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tempat macam apa ini sebenarnya?" Kata Hugo dalam hati.

Kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya pintu yang tampak dalam keremangan. Papan yang menutupnya menggantung, memperlihatkan celah besar yang dapat dilewati orang dewasa. Hugo melangkahi ambangnya dengan sedikit merunduk. Ada bekas tapak kaki samar ditanah. Tapi jejak itu menghilang direrumputan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang yang disinari jingga matahari tenggelam.

Ditatapnya pemandangan sekitar yang terlihat menakjubkan itu, Pegunungan yang mengelilingi Hogsmead yang dihiasi matahari tenggelam begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan, tapi bekas patah dikakinya kembali terasa ngilu.

Hugo menarik pikiranya dari alam lamunan. Sekejap ia bahkan lupa sedang dimana dan kenapa ia ada di sini. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar dan kembali ke dalam ruangan yang hancur itu.

Di kuatkanya hatinya untuk siap menghadapi apapun yang akan ditemuinya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke lorong. Satu persatu ditepakinya anak tangga yang juga sudah rusak disana-sini dan hatinya mencelos melompat sampai ke jakun ketika didengarnya bunyi berkeresak dan derit papan di bawahnya.

Hugo terpaku, tongkatnya digenggamnya erat-erat di tangan kanan. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ternyata hanya seekor tikus gemuk berlari menerobos dinding papan yang telah hancur dimakan usia. "Ketegangan ini akan membuatku stres". Pikir Hugo.

Tapi ia terus berjalan melewati anak tangga demi anak tangga hingga sampai ke suatu ruangan gelap yang mungkin dulunya masih bisa di sebut kamar. Debu tebal dan sarang laba-laba adalah tema utama hiasan ruangan itu. Hugo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkatnya agar sinarnya yang berkelip bisa menjangkau seluruh ruangan. Diedarkannya pandang ke setiap sudut dan matanya menemukan sesuatu yang di cari tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hugo menjangkau bungkusan kecil itu lalu memasukkanya ke dalam kantong jubah. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah secepat kakinya yang bertambah ngilu mampu membawanya pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu. Papan agak berderit, tapi suara langkah kakinya teredam oleh debu tebal yang menyelimuti lantai. Sayup-sayup didengarnya seperti suara orang bertengkar di luar.

"Apa" Katanya dalam hati. "Jadi di tempat ini ada orang lain juga?"

Hugo melambatkan langkahnya. Suara itu makin jelas dan makin mendekat. Panik karena tidak tau apa harus yang di lakukan, Hugo segera melesat kearah pintu jebakan dan terjun ke bawahnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Weatherby?" Kata suara kasar seorang laki-laki. "Meninggalkan barang itu tergeletak ditempat ini tanpa ada yang mengawasi? Bagaimana kalau barang itu hilang? Apa yang akan di katakan Bos tentang itu? Kita bisa di pecat."

"Tapi Diego, tidak ada orang lain yang berani memasuki tempat ini." Jawab suara lain yang jauh lebih kasar. "Orang-orang mengira tempat ini berhantu."

"Tapi bisa saja ada orang asing yang tak sengaja singgah ke tempat ini kan?" Sahut suara yang lain.

"Anak itu pasti aka mengambilnya tepat waktu sebelum ada orang lain yang datang kesini. Saya yakin itu..."

"...Hanya berharap Lupin tidak banyak membuat masalah. Dia berkeliaran kesana kemari seperti hantu akhir-akhir ini."

"Cukup." Batin Hugo menasehati dirinya sendiri. Dia masih duduk di bawah pintu jebakan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang asing di atasnya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi jika tak ingin bertemu masalah lain yang lebih rumit."

Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati Hugo beranjak dari persembunyiannya menyusuri lorong gelap menuju lubang Dedalu. Dinyalakannya tongkatnya yang tadi sempat di padamkan saat dia mendengar suara orang asing tadi dan ia terus mempercepat langkahnya tak peduli seberapa keras kakinya memprotes.

Sampai di lubang Dedalu, Hugo mengacungkan tongkatnya ke tonjolan yang ada di pangkal pohon itu dan ia membekukan dahan pohon dengan mantra yang di ajarkan seseorang kepadanya. Dahan pohon Dedalu yang tadi berderak mengancam kini seolah membeku,diam, hening.

Hugo menarik tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati keluar dari lubang. Nafasnya tersengal hebat dan kakinya seperti tak bisa di gerakkan lagi. Tapi ia harus mencapai kastil. Langkah kakinya kembali teredam oleh rerumputan dan ia berjalan berindap di halama kastil yang kini telah gelap sepenuhnya menuju pintu utama. Di sana, disebelah pintu, seseorang telah menunggunya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau berhasil juga Weasley...?" Kata orang itu. Dan sebelum Hugo sempat menjawab atau bahkan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, orang itu telah mnegacungkan tongkatnya ke wajah Hugo dan berbisik "Oblivite."

oo 0 oo


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Musim dingin datang menerjang Hogwarts tanpa belas kasihan. Pondok Hagrid seperti biasa tampak berubah menjadi kue jahe dan dinding kastil Hogwarts yang tinggi terasa sedingin baja beku.

Hampir tak ada anak yang berani melangkahi pintu depan kastil karena badai salju sering menyerbu. Mereka lebih senang berlindung dalam kehangatan ruang rekreasi atau aula besar. Tapi untuk anak-anak seperti Rose Weasley, perpustakaan akan menjadi tempat yang sangat ideal untuk melewatkan waktu luangnya dan menghindari serbuan udara dingin.

"Kau berisik sekali Scorp." Kata Rose berbisik pada suatu sore di perpustakaan. Dia hanya bersama dengan Scorpius dan segelintir orang lain disana yang sedang membaca buku-buku tebal. "Madam Pince akan mengusir kita dengan satu kutukan bagus kalau kau tak bisa menguasai diri."

"Tapi, Rose. Kita harus membicarakan ini." Jawab Scorpius juga dengan berbisik.

"Cukup Scorp. Aku tau kita harus berbicara. Tapi bukan sekarang dan tidak disini." Bisik Rose tajam, ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar jika aku ingin kita membicarakan masalah..."

Rose menutup bukunya dengan keras. Matanya terpejam dan telapak tangannya mengepal menahan jengkel.

"Oke, kita akan membicarakan ini." Katanya kaku. "Tapi tidak di perpustakaan. Ayo kita keluar dan cari tempat yang lebih enak untuk ngobrol."

Setelah membereskan buku-bukunya yang menyesaki tas, merekapun meninggalkan perpustakaan diikuti oleh pandang curiga Madam Pince. Keduanya berjalan terburu-buru dan hampir sukses menabrak jatuh James dan Fred yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik baju zirah di ujung koridor.

Kedua biang onar itu cekikikan dan Rose melihat James memegang selembar pekamen tua, yang dikenalinya sebagai Peta Perampok.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Rose.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Fred.

"Kami dari perpustakaan dan ingin segera ke aula besar." Jawab Scorpius.

James da Fred berpandangan sejenak lalu kembali cekikikan.

"Aku tau kalian berdua sinting." Kata Rose. "Tapi apakah masih ada hal yang bisa membuat kalian lebih gila?"

"Ya, tentu." Jawab James masih cekikikan. "Masih sangat banyak hal yang bisa membuat kami lebih gila. Dan sesuatu yang terjadi di aula besar kali ini adalah salah satunya. Sebaiknya kalian mengurungkan niat kalian untuk pergi kesana."

"Benar. Lebih baik kalian tidak kesana sekarang." Sambung Fred.

"Apa yang kalian dilakukan disana? Coba, aku ingin lihat Peta perampok!" Kata Rose mencoba merebut peta dari tangan James dan gagal.

"Serahkan sekarang atau..." Ancam Rose.

"Atau...?" Tantang James.

Rose tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya melayang agak ke atas, kearah belakang James dan Fred. "Ermm, Selamat sore Prefesor." Kata Rose sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

James dan Fred tersentak kaget dan menoleh secara reflek. Tapi pada saat itulah Rose meraih tongkat sihir dari sakunya dan berseru "Accio peta" sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah peta di tangan James. James yang tidak siap dengan tipuan ini tak sempat menyelamatkan petenya yang mendart dengan mulus di tangan Rose Weasley.

"Hahahahaha, kita tertipu Fred." Kata James setelah sedetik sebelumnya sempat mengumpat.

"Yeah. Ternyata ini hari sialmu sobat. Tapi kau memang pantas dikalahkan oleh Miss Perfect kita ini."

Rose mengibaskan peta dengan satu tangan untuk meratakannya. Satu tangannya masih memegang tongkatnya dengan waspada.

"Kau boleh melihat apa yang terjadi di aula besar Rose." Kata James. "Kami hanya memberi sedikit sentuhan ceria untuk dekorasi musim dingin ini dengan rawa portebel."

"Mungkin itu dapat membuat anak-anak mulai memikirkan betapa indahnya salju di luar. Bukankan seharusnya kita melakukan perang salju dalam cuaca yang indah ini?" Lanjut Fred.

Tapi Rose dan Scorpius tidak mempedulikan ocehan James dan Fred tentang perang salju yang sangat mereka harapkan. Rose menyusuri Peta Perampok dengan tongkatnya lalu ia terpekik kaget ketika tongkatnya menemukan satu titik berlebel nama yang sangat ia kenal. Scorpius yang juga mengikuti arah tongkat Rose bergumam tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jemes kaget dan mendadak berhenti dari ocehanya tentang perang salju.

"Apakah Filch atau Profesor Morgan tercebur dalam kubangan lumpur di aula besar?" Tanya Fred penuh harap.

Rose menyerahkan peta itu pada Jemes yang menerimanya dengan tampang superior heran. Namun ekspresinya juga Fred segera digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat identik dengan ekspresi Rose dan Scorpius setelah melihat titik yang ditunjukkan Rose kepadanya.

"Bloody hell." Bisik James dengan tampang tak percaya. "Apa yang dilakukan Hugo dilorong dedalu dalam udara sedingin ini?"

"Apakah.., tidak. Itu tak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Hugo." Kata Fred masih melihat lebel nama Hugo dalam Peta Perampok."

Rose tampak sangat cemas dan jemarinya meremas-remas ujung jubahnya dengan gelisah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Katanya kepada Jemes dan Fred.

James menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara. Kali ini tampangnya cukup serius, begitu juga dengan Fred. "Kami berdua akan menyusul Hugo ke lorong dedalu dan membawanya pulang ke dalam kastil. Dan kalian berdua, temukan Albus dan Lily. Katakan apa yang terjadi. Sebaiknya kalian berkumpul di aula besar dan tunggu kabar dari kami. Dan kalau dalam satu jam kami tidak..."

Rose menggeleng keras-keras dan ia sedikit terisak. "Tidak James, aku tak mau menunggu di sini. Aku akan ikut kalian menembus lorong dedalu."

"Tapi Rose, kami butuh seseorang yang tepat untuk menyampaikan informasi ini kepada guru jika situasinya nanti menjadi tak terkendali la..., tidak Rose, dengarkan aku." Kata James ketika melihat ekspresi Rose yang memberontak.

"Kita tak tau pasti kemana Hugo ingin pergi dan apa yang di inginkannya dalam udara sedingin ini di luar sana Rose. Dan kita tak tau apa yang menunggu kita di tempat yang sedang di tuju Hugo."

"Tapi..., oh tidak James. Aku tak bisa hanya duduk disini dan hanya menunggu sementara adikku ada di luar sana dan kita tak tau apa-apa tentang dia." Kali ini Rose benar-benar terisak dan hampir histeris. Scorpius berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pundaknya.

"Dengar kalian semua." Kata Fred tiba-tiba. "Semakin lama kita berdebat disini maka semakin kecil kemungkinan kita dapat menyusul Hugo. Malfoy, sebaiknya kau cari Albus dan Lily lalu tunggu kabar dari kami. Rose, kau boleh ikut kami. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tenang dan dengarkan apa yang kami katakan. Ok?"

"Tapi Fred..." Bantah James. "Rose masih kelas tiga dan kita tidak tau apa yang menanti kita di luar sana."

"Mom dan Dad serta paman Harry juga pernah menyerbu Shrieking Shack untuk menyelamatkan Sirius waktu kelas tiga." Kata Rose kemudian membuat James melongo mendengar ini.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang itu semua?" Tanya James.

"Itu tidak penting kawan, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang atau Hugo akan terjebak di lubang Dedalu selamanya." Potong Fred.

"Owh.., errr. Yeah, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Tapi kau harus melakukan apa yang di katakan Fred tadi Rose. Dan kau Scorp, kami minta tolong padamu untuk mengabari Albus dan Lily tentang masalah ini, bilang pada mereka untuk tetap tenang. Dan jika dalam waktu satu jam kami tidak kembali atau memberi kabar, beri tahu semua yang tlah kau dengar ini kepada slah satu guru."

"Dan ku rasa kau harus membawa ini." Lanjut Fred sambil mengulurkan sesuatu seperti Speaker mini berbentuk persegi kepada Scorpius." Ini adalah penerima gelombang suara yang di pancarkan dari antena telinga terjulur porteble yang kami bawa. Kau akan dapat memantau pembicaraan kami jika aku mengaktifkan penyadapnya. Dan ini dapat memmbantu kita jika kami ingin mengirimkan pesan kepadamu."

"Yeah, oke James, Fred. Aku berangkat sekarang. Rosie, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Scorpius sambil kembali mengelus bahu Rose dan ia pun berbalik lalu pergi.

James mendekapkan tangannya ke mulut dan berlagak muntah di tangan ketika Scorpius telah berbelok di tikungan. "Rosie, jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang." Katanya menirukan gaya bicara Scorpius dengan sukses. Kemudian ia dan Fred tertawa keras.

"Sejak kapan Malfoy mulai memanggilmu dengan nama Rossie?" Tanya Fred serius. "Kami tak pernah mendengar sebelumnya. Atau apakah kalian sudah jadian?"

"Tidak lucu Fred, James." Jawab Rose dingin."Jadi apakah kita jadi berangkat?"

James dan Fred segera menghentikan tawanya dan bersikap serius lagi sementara Rose yang sudah tak sabar telah berjalan mendahului mereka menyusuri koridor.

"Cewek yang cukup sensitif." Gumam James menggelengkan kepala dan mereka pun mulai berjalan mengikuti Rose.

Koridor cukup sepi walau murid-murid lain sama sekali tidak berniat keluar dari kastil. Mereka lebih senang berkumpul dalam kehangatan dan perlindungan dinding kastik dan perapian. Ini memudahkan James dan Fred untuk berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa harus digerecoki anak-anak lain yang ingin memesan barang-barang dari WWW. Tapi Rose menoleh ke belakang setiap lima langkah, takut Mr Filch akan memergoki mereka dan melarang mereka meninggalkan kastil.

"Apakah ada larangan untuk meninggalkan kastil pada jam empat sore?" Tanya Rose takut-takut. Setiap bayangan baju zirah di ujung koridor terlihat seperti bayangan Filch, membuat Rose memegang lengan James atau berdesis "awas" dengan panik.

"Kami tak tau kalau memang ada aturan seperti itu." Kata Fred.

"Kami bahkan tak yakin pernah membaca peraturan Hogwarts." Lanjut James.

Tapi mereka tak bertemu siapa-siapa sampai di pintu kayu ek. Pelan-pelan James membukanya agar pintu itu tak berderit terlalu keras dan Fred serta Rose mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka.

"Aman." Desis Fred.

Lalu mereka menyerbu dinginnya angin dan salju di luar. Salju membenamkan kaki mereka sampai ke pergelangan, membuat ujung jubah mereka basah dan kulit yang tak tertutup menjadi kebas serta membuat mereka meninggalkan jejak. Tapi dengan sigap, Rose Weasley menghapus kembali jejak-jejak mereka dengan mantra sambil berjalan.

James memandang pondok hagrid yang seperti kue jahe. Asap mengepul dari cerobong perapian dan menandakan bahkan Hagrid pun enggan meninggalkan pondoknya yang hangat. Pepohonan di hutan terlarang semua tampak sama sekarang, besaput salju putih yang baru turun sebentar lalu. Dan pohon Dedalu Perkasa yang akar-akarnya menyembunyikan pintu terowongan, berderak galak menyingkirkan salju pada batang-batangnya yang berbonggol.

James, Fred dan Rose berdiri di depannya, di luar jangkauan pukul dahan terluar dan memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Aku bahkan lupa mempertimbangkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke dalam terowongan tanpa babak belur." Kata James sambl mengusap salju dari kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana anak cebol itu bisa masuk ke dalam terowongan dengan selamat." Kata Fred bingung. Tapi ketika dilihatnya Rose meliriknya dengan mencela ia segera berkata. "Sori, Hugo maksudku. Erm, mungkin karena tubuhnya kecil, si Dedalu ini jadi tak merasa kalo ada penyusup yang sedang masuk."

"Guys, apa tak ada yang punya ide bagus untuk kita dapat melewati lorong ini?" Kata James mulai tak sabar. Tapi dia tak berani mendekat sejengkalpun lagi ke arah dedalu. Batang-batangnya sudah mulai membentuk kepalan-kepalan besar, siap menghajar mereka jika berani lebih dekat lagi.

"Ku rasa, tunggu. Kata Mom, waktu dia dan paman Harry masuk keterowongan ini, Crookshanks menekan tonjolan yang ada di pangkal pohon. Apa kalian melihat tonjolan itu? Oh, andai saja Crookshanks bersama kita sekarang." Kata Rose nayris melonjak-lonjak saking paniknya.

"Yeah, aku melihatnya." Kata James sambil menunjuk ke arah yang di maksud. "Lihat, diantara lubang dan batu besar di pangkal pohon itu."

Tapi James buru-buru kembali menarik tangannya yang terulur karena tiba-tiba sebuah dahan besar mengayun dengan garang menyambar tepat pada tangan James sedetik lalu berada. Rose terpekik kaget dan Fred terhuyung sedikit karena terserimpung kakinya sendiri saat buru-buru melompat mundur.

"Ho..waw.., pohon ini akan membunuh kita jika kita nekat." Bisik Fred setelah puas mengumpat.

Tapi James segera berlari kearah pohon lain yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Di ambilnya dahan kering panjang yang telah jatuh dari bawah pohon itu lalu ia kembali lagi.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi Crookshanks menekan tonjolan pada pohon itu kan Rose? Biar ku coba dengan dahan ini kalau begitu."

Lalu Jemes mengulurkan kayu panjang itu kearah tonjolan di pangkal pohon dan menekannya cukup kuat. Dan ajaib sekali, pohon yang tadinya berderak galak, kini diam dan menjadi layaknya pohon-pohon lain disekitarnya.

"Ayo kita masuk sebelum ada guru yang tau." Kata James setelah melempar kayunya sembarangan dan dengan sedikit berlari ia menyerbu lubang dedalu yang kini dahan-dahannya sudah tenang.

Dari dekat, lubang itu tidak terlalu besar. James harus membungkuk dan masuk kepala lebih dulu lalu meluncur turun ke terowongan rendah yang gelap. Rose dan Fred berdebum di belakangnya beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka menyalakan tongkat masing-masing untuk melawan kegelapan yang menghadang didepan. Tubuh mereka nyaris terlipat dua ketika berjalan karena atap lorong yang terlalu rendah.

Dalam beberapa menit saja, tubuh mereka yang tadi kedinginan karena salju sekarang sudah mulai berkeringan. Lorong itu begitu sempit dan sumpek serta menakutkan. Rose tak habis pikir bagaimana Hugo berani berkeliaran melewati tempat ini sendirian. Apa yang dicarinya dan mengapa ia tak pernah bercerita kepadanya.

Jawaban mengerikan melintas dalam pikiran Rose. Bagaimana kalau Hugo terlibat dalam... "Tidak, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Hugo tak mungkin terlibat dalam urusan seperti itu." Tapi kemana Hugo setiap harinya? Rose jarang sekali melihat Hugo di ruang rekreasi Griffindor atau di Aula besar saat makan. Bahkan Rose baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang sekali melihat Hugo dimanapun sejak kecelakaan di tangga jebakan yang menyebabkan kaki Hugo patah.

Tapi tentunya Hugo akan berusaha berbicara kepadanya atau Albus, atau Lily jika ia punya masalah. Tapi jika masalahnya terlalu rumit...

Rose tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang mungkin bisa menjadi alasan tepat untuk Hugo dapat mengambil tindakan bodoh ini. Sampai ia merasakan menabrak sesuatu dan hampir jatuh terjengkang kebelakang. Untung Fred dengan cekatan menangkapnya den membantunya kembali berdiri.

"Oops, Sori Rose." Kata James yang jatuh terjerembab kedepan karena tertabrak Rose. "Seharusnya aku memberi aba-aba jika ingin berhenti."

"Kau membuatku kaget James." Kata Rose agak jengkel.

"Aku sudah minta maaf." Kata James sambil berdiri. "Kita sudah cukup jauh masuk kedalam lorong, kurasa sebaiknya kita melihat peta perampok dulu sebelum menyerbu apapun yang ada di ujung lorong ini."

James mengeluarkan petanya yang tadi belum di hapus dan hanya di masukkan ke dalam kantong jubahnya dengan sembarangan. Cahaya redup ketiga tongkat itu mampu memberi penerangan yang cukup untuk mereka memeriksa peta. Lebel nama Hugo Weasley tak ada dalam lorong Dedalu karena lorong itu terputus di tepi perkamen sebelum mencapai ujungnya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Kata Rose setelah gagal menemukan nama adiknya dalam peta.

"Yeah, kita sudah sejauh ini kan?" Kawab James. "Hugo bisa saja sudah berada di Shrieking Shack atau lebih jauh lagi. Kurasa kita harus terus."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan James." Kata Fred.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Hugo sudah dalam perjalanan kembali kesini? Kearah kastil?" Kata Rose cemas. "Kita bisa berpapasan dengannya di jalan dan..." Rose menghela nafas panjang sebelum meneruskan. "dia tidak mau mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukannya."

"Erm. Menurutku kita akan punya cara untuk membuatnya mengatakan kebenaran. Dan bukankah lebih baik kita segera menemukannya agar kita tau apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?" Kata James, Fred dan Rose mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera berangkat!"

oo 0 oo


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

James mengangkat kepalanya melewati pintu jebakan. Tongkatnya yang telah di padamkan siap tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Dan matanya menemukan ruangan dengan desain kehancuran serta debu tebal yang memberi taunya bahwa mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah tua yang konon paling berhantu di Inggris.

"Waaaaw." Desis James sambil mengangkat tubuhnya sepenuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. Rose menyusul disebelahnya sambil memegang lengan James keras sekali sampai ia berjengit kesakitan.

"Apa kalian bisa minggir agar aku dapat menghirup udara segar?" Terdengar suara teredam Fred dari dalam lorong.

James naik ke lantai lebih dulu. Papannya berderit sedikit ketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Rose, membantunya naik. Fred muncul kemudian sambil menghirup udara sepanjang ia mampu karena udara di dalam lorongt memang sangat pengap.

"Wheeew," Keluh Fred. "Bokong besar kalian berdua membuat..." Tapi kata-kata Fred terhenti ketika matanya menemukan bentuk ruangan yang mungkin tak seperti dengan apa yang pernah ia bayangkan tentang Shrieking Shack. "Cool..." Bisiknya dramatis.

"Apanya yang Cool?" Tanya Rose heran mendengar pernyataan Fred, yang sekarang sedang keluar dari pintu jebakan di bantu James.

"Tempat ini." Jawab Fred sambil melambai kesekelilingnya. "Lihat desainnya! Aku menyesal tidak menyelidiki tempat ini lebih awal. Ini bisa jadi markas besar biang onar jika suatu saat kita butuh tempat pelarian."

"Dad pernah berpesan padaku agar aku sebaiknya tidak mendekati tempat ini." Kata James. Matanya menelusuri jejak sepatu besar dan kecil di seluruh ruangan yang menuju ke pintu jebakan, bordes dan pintu samping yang terbuka, hanya sedikit tertutup papan. "Rumah ini menyimpan kenangan yang sangat istimewa untuknya dan ia tak ingin aku menghancurkannya."

Fred mendengus kedalam udara dingin yang menyelimuti sekitarnya mendengar itu. Rose tampak sangat was-was dan tegang. "Dimana Hugo? Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini."

"Ayo kita periksa lantai atas!" Ajak James kepada yang lainnya dan ia mendahului berjalan melewati koridor yang mengantar mereka ke tangga yang pegannya telah copot.

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ruangan atas yang James dan Rose hanya pernah mendengar dalam cerita ayah dan ibu mereka ternyata lebih parah dari kedengarannya. Fred memeriksa ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Tapi tetap tak ada tanda kehidupan lain kecuali kehidupan koloni laba-laba yang lebih senang jika tempat mereka tak terusik manusia.

"Jadi kemana Hugo pergi kalau tidak kesini?" Kata Rose memecah keheningan yang dingin ini. Kekhawatiran di wajahnya semakin nyata terlihat.

"Hogsmead, mungkin." Usul Fred.

"Yeah, mungkin ia dan teman-temannya hanya bertaruh siapa yang berani menerobos lorong Dedalu untuk pergi ke Hogsmead dan membeli Butterbeer sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah sampai kesana. Dan kita sudah panik hanya karena melihat lebel namanya dalam peta perampok." Kata James mulai tampak kesal memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

"Ku harap kau benar James." Kata Rose. "Tapi..., tunggu. Apa kalian dengar sesuatu atau ini hanya imajinasiku saja?"

Mereka berdua diam dan menajamkan pendengaran untuk menangkap bunyi sekecil apapun. Dan itu dia. Samar-samar terdengar suara sekitar dua orang yang sedang menuju, sepertinya rumah itu. Yeah, suaranya semakin jelas. Tapi...

"Tidak Weasley. Aku tidak bisa memberikan ini kepadamu sekarang. Semua ini harus di cek lebih dulu, dan aku tidak berhak melakukannya." Kata sebuah suara yang sepertinya mereka kenal baik.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat Justin. Kakiku sudah hampir beku dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Aku tak yakin bisa melewati lorong ini sampai ke dalam kastil." Jawab suara lain yang kali ini benar-benar mereka kenal.

Rose hampir melonjak dan berteriak saat mendengar suara adiknya. Tapi James segera membekap mulutnya agar Rose tidak membocorkan keberadaan mereka kepada Hugo dan Justin serta entah apakah ada orang lain lagi bersama mereka

"Ssstt." Desis James. "Sebaiknya kita intip saja apa yang mereka lakukan. Untuk apa Hugo bersama degan Justin di tempat seperti ini?" kata James.

Dan mereka bertiga berjingkat kearah puncak tangga untuk mengintip keadaan di bawahnya. Kali ini suara Hugo dan Justin semakin jelas dan mereka terlindung dalam keremangan cahaya ruangan.

"Aku sudah mulai merasakan kegilaan ini datang lagi Justin. Tubuhku mulai menggil dan tulang-tulangku terasa sakit." Terdengar suara Hugo lagi.

"Ku bilang aku akan memberikan ini kepadamu di dalam kastil Hugo. Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa kau jadi cengeng , sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kata Justin.

Hugo dan Justin langsung menuju pintu jebakan tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi. Hugo tampak terpicang-pincang, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kaki kanannya.

"Bukankah kaki Hugo yang pernah patah adalah kaki kanannya?" Bisik Fred ketika Justin dan Hugo telah menghilang ke dalam lorong.

"Yeah, aku tak pernah tau bekas lukannya masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang." Kata James. "Aku bahkan tak ingat apakah lengan kiriku pernah hancur terhantam bludger. Madam Pomfrey tak pernah gagal mengobati luka-luka tulang."

"Hugo juga tak pernah bercerita kepadaku." Bisik Rose.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Fred.

"Kita lihat-lihat keluar sebentar yuk! Siapa tau ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk kita ketahui lebih lanjut." Kata James lalu mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. "Dan Fred, beritahu Malfoy juga Albus untuk mengawasi pintu depan kastil. Justin dan Hugo akan segera pulang, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka mata-matai."

Sambil berjalan. Fred mulai membuka sebuah kotak plastik kecil dan mengeluarkan dari dalamnya sebuah benda sangat kecil seukuran biji tomat. Lalu Fred meletakkan benda itu di ujung jari telunjuk kirinya, kemudian mengetuknya sekali dengan tongkat sihir. Tidak ada yang terjadi, Fred hanya mendekatkan benda itu ke mulutnya dan berkata pelan tapi jelas.

"Malfoy, apa kau mendengarku? Ini aku Fred. Sebentar lagi Hugo akan muncul di pintu depan kastil bersama Justin Diggel. Tolong cari tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan!" Fred mengulangi kata-katanya itu sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut sebelum menempelkan telinga terjulur perteble di kerah jubahnya sendiri.

Albus dan Scorpius berjalan cepat melewati koridor-koridor yang sedah mulai gelap. Obor-obor dalam tancapan sudah mulai menyala dan hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Murid-murid lain masih enggan meninggalkan kehangatan yang bisa di tawarkan sup bawang atau perapian ruang rekreasi. Ini memudahkan Albus dan Scorpius untuk dapat berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa ganguan menuju pintu depan yang saat ini sudah tertutup rapat untuk sedikit menahan angin dingin.

Tak ada orang lain di aula depan. Denting sendok dan garpu serta aroma kaldu dari aula besar sangat menggugah selera, sebenarnya. Tapi Albus dan Scorpius berusaha tak mempedulikan perutnya yang mulai berkeriuk.

"Kau lihat disi... pak... turan..." Terdengar suara entah siapa dari alat penerima suara telinga terjulur portebel.

"Ada apa dengan alat ini?" Tanya Albus memandang alat itu dengan agak jengkel. Suaranya berkemeresek serta terputus-putus seperti suara radio yang gelombangnya meleset.

Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahu. Meski sudah dua tahun lebih mereka berteman, tapi dia belum benar-benar terbiasa dengan barang-barang keluaran WWW. Sesampainya di pintu depan yang sepi, mereka menunggu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita keluar atau kita cari saja tempat untuk bersembunyi?" Tanya Albus "Agar kita dapat mencari tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika melihat kita, tentu mereka akan menyembunyikan apapun yang sedang atau akan mereka lakukan."

"Kau benar Al. Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi di balik pilar dan baju Zirah di dekat pintu. Disitu ada jendela kecil. Jadi kita bisa mengawasi keadaan diluar dengan lebih leluasa." Jawab Scorpius. "Ayo, mereka bisa saja datang setiap saat!"

Albus dan Scorpius segera bersembunyi dibalik baju zirah dan pilar yang mengapit pintu utama. Di sana mereka bisak duduk dengan nyaman walau agak dingin, dan mereka juga bisa mengawasi keadaan di aula depan juga halaman yang terlihat dari jendela kecil yang ada di balik pilar itu.

Matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang sekarang walau seharian ini memang ia tak tampak. Kegelapan mulai menyebar dan pohon Dedalu berdiri bergeming seolah tak terusik oleh butiran salju yang sekarang mulai turun lagi.

"...ngan...lu cep...nafas...bis..." Suara dari telinga terjulur masih terus bergumam berisik, membuat Albus semakin gemas dan berkata..."Kemarikan alat itu Scorp!" lalu merebutnya dari tangan Scorpius dan membantingnya dilantai. Tidak puas ketika Albus masih mendengar alat itu berbunyi dengan berisik, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengacungkan kearah benda itu dan bergumam "Reducto."

Terdengar suara letupan kecil dan alat penerima sinyal telinga terjulur itupun hancur berkeping-keping. Scorpius melongo takjub melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Albus jika ia sedang jengkel.

"Whoooa... Kau bisa membuat kita ketahua Al." Bisik Scorpius tak percaya.

"Sudahlah Scorp. Lebih baik lihat keluar. Apakah Hugo dan Diggle sudah tampak? Kakiku mulai terasa beku."

Scorpius yang lebih dekat dengan jendela segera melongok keluar dan ia hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena kaget. Sesosok tinggi besar dan berbulu lebat sedang menuju kearah pintu depan. Jejak-jejak sebesar tutup tempat sampah tertinggal dalam salju. Dan...

"Kau kenapa Scorp?" Tanya Albus. Tapi belum sempat ia melanjutkan, terdengar bunyi derak pintu depan yang terbuka dan Hagrid masuk ke dalam aula depan mengenakan mantel tikus mondoknya serta jenggot dan rambutnya yang awut-awutan seperti kawat dipenuhi salju.

Albus membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk mencegahnya menjerit karena kaget. Tapi Hagrid tidak menydari keberadaan mereka yang bersembunyi di balik pilar dan ia terus berjalan memasuki aula besar.

"Akan ku bunuh James kalau ini hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berguna." Gumam Albus sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

Mereka menunggu sampai beberapa waktu lagi. Salju sudah kembali turun, membuat malam menjadi benar-benar dingin. Albus melihat Peeves yang sedang menembus dinding dan kelihatanya ia sedang bertengkar dengan Nick. Mereka kembali menembus dinding di sisi yang lain dan menghilang lagi. Suasana hening lagi. Scorpius mulai bergumam tak sabar karena tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika Albus melongokkan kepalanya kejendela dan memandang lurus ke arah Dedalu, dilihatnya dua siluet sosok manusia sedang berjalan beriringan. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi agak besar, satunya lagi kecil agak pendek dan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Albus dan Scorpius memicingkan mata untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik pintu yang terbuka dan angin dingin berhembus masuk ke dalam aula depan. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang sedang berindap untuk menyelinap keluar dari kastil.

Dolphine dan Winfrey. Mereka berbisik serius dan dengan sangat hati-hati melangkahi ambang pintu. Serpihan salju menerobos memasuki aula sebelum pintu mengayun tertutup lagi. Albus dan Scorpius tak bergeming ditempatnya melihat pemandangan di luar yang sangat ganjil itu.

Siluet Dolphine dan Winfrey yang bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri dihalaman, di bawah naungan pohon Birch untuk sedikit memngindari salju. Dan kedua sosok yang berjalan dari arah Dedalu sekarang bergerak mendekati Dolphine dan Winfrey yang rupanya memang menunggu mereka.

Setelah berada cukup dekat, barulah Albus dan Scorpius menyadari kalau sosok yang berjalan dari arah Dedalu itu adalah Hugo dan Diggle. Mereka berempat berbicara dengan serius lalu Winfrey mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkan lurus ke muka Hugo. Terlihat sambaran sinar putih, tapi Hugo tetap berdiri dan sepertinya tak ada yang terjadi.

Diggle menyerahkan sesuatu yang langsung dikantongi oleh Winfrey. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali ke kastil. Hugo dan Diggle berjalan agak di belakang, membiarkan yang lainnya berjalan lebih dulu.

oo 0 oo


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Albus mencabut tongkat sihir dari dalam sakunya pelan-pelan, dia gemetar saking marahnya melihat bagaimana Hugo diperlakukan. Tapi Scorpius berusaha menahanya.

"Tidak Al. Jangan sekarang. Kau akan mengacaukan segalanya jika kau membuat Dolphine dan teman-temannya mengetahui bahwa kita telah melihat mereka di halaman. Simpan kembali tongkatmu! Kumohon."

Tapi Albus menolak menyimpan kembali tongkatnya kedalam sakunya. Walau ia hanya menatap marah keempat sosok yang kini sedang berjalan dikoridor menjauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Keduanya hanya diam, dan keheningan yang kemudian menyusul serasa begitu keras. Al menimang tongkatnya sejenak kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari balik pilar yang menyembunyikan mereka.

"Ayo Scorp, sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka! Aku penasaran pada apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka mainkan ini."

Scorpius melompat dari balik pilar dan berusaha merendengi albus yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berjalan cepat melewati koridor-koridor yang mungkin di lalui Dolphine dan teman-temannya. Berbelok kekanan sesuai arah yang sempat mereka lihat ketika Dolphine menghilang di persimpangan. Tapi di depan ada persimpangan lagi, dan lagi, lalu belokan, kemudian tangga menuju lantai atas di koridor utara. Dan ketika berbalik untuk melihat kemana seharusnya mereka memilih jalan, tiba-tiba wajah tua Filch yang berjerewat telah memblokir pandangan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di koridor saat hari sedingin ini anak-anak badung?" Kata Filch dengan suara seraknya sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya yang mulai ompong.

"Kami erm, kesasar." Jawab Scorpius sekenanya.

"Apa kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian lupa jalan kembali ke asrama kalian anak-anak bodoh?"

"Yeah, begitulah." Kata Albus agak ketus sambil menatap galak kearah Mr. Filch yang bertampang sangar. Tongkatnya sekali lagi bergetar di tangannya. "Tidak melanggar peraturan kan?"

"Tidak, kecuali seorang Slytherine dan seorang Griffindor bermaksud bersama-sama menuju asrama yang sama." Bisik Mr. Filch penuh kemenangan. Giginya yang telah menghitam dan ompong menguarkan aroma susu basi yang cukup tajam.

Albus dan Scorpius mencondongkan badannya sedikit kebelakang untuk menghindari menghirup udara beracun dari nafas Mr. Filch. Tangan Albus mengepal pada pegangan tongkat sihirnya, siap mengutuk Mr. Filch jika ia berani membawa mukanya lebih dekat lagi kepada mereka.

"Erm, maaf Mr. Filch." Kata Scorpius dengan lagak sok sopan. "Kami dari kandang burung hantu dan ingin langsung keperpustakaan. Tapi kami baru sadar bahwa kami telah sampai ke lantai dasar dan sekarang bolehkan kami naik lagi?"

"Aaah, kandang burung hantu anak-anak?' sambar Filch tampak antusias. "Apa yang kau pesan dari toko pamanmu yang menjijikkan itu Potter? Aku sudah bosan dengan segala tetek bengek yang telah mereka ciptakan untuk menyengsarakan hidupku selama ini. Kalau aku sampai melihat segala sesuatu yang tak beres didalam kastil ini maka aku akan langsung menemui kepala sekolah unuk memintanya mengeluarkan kalian dan semua saudaramu itu dari sekolah. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini tau!"

"Saya tak pernah melakukan apapun kepada anda." Jawab Albus tak kalah berani dengan Mr. Filch. Tapi Mr. Filch tak mempedulikan selaan ini.

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang kehebatan paman kembar kalian Fred dan George Weasley kan?." Lanjut Filch sambil menatap tajam Albus dan suaranya makin melengking histeris "Lalu kau pasti juga sudah tau bagaimana kelakuan saudara mu Fred dan James kan? Dan apakah kau masih juga belum puas mendengar kisah kesengsaraanku seumur hidup? Apakah kalian berdua juga ingin melanjutkan misi keonaran mereka? Belum puaskah kalian melihat penderitaanku selama ini melihat kemampuan sihir kalian sementara aku hanyalah seorang Squib tua yang dapat kalian permainkan sesuka hati? Tak akan pernah ku biarkan lagi. TAK AKAN...!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Weasley kecil itu? Berkeliaran kesana kemari di koridor-koridor sepi bersama Diggle dan anak-anak Slytherine? Ooh, Rupanya sekarang ini Griffindor dan Slytherine sudah melupakan permusuhan mereka ynag telah terjadi selama berabad-abad. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kenapa kalian tidak juga mempunyai keinginan untuk menciptaka perdamaian dengan lelaki jompo ini anak-anak? Kenapa? Apakah aku terlalu hina dimata kalian?"

Mr. Filch bersandar pada pegangan tangga lalu tubuhnya merosot sampai terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin, matanya yang nanar menerawang kosong kelangit-langit koridor. Kemudian samar-samar Albus dan Scorpius mulai mendengar isakan yang tertahan dari mulut lelaki tua dihadapan mereka.

Albus memasukkan tongkatnya kedalam kantong jubah. Ia merasa salah tingkah dan tak tau harus berbuat bagaimana menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Dan ketika ia mencuri pandang kepada Scorpius, ternyata ketakutannya di pancarkan dari wajahnya yang pucat. Perlahan Albus mulai berjongkok di hadapan tubuh menggigil Mr. Filch yang kini telah mendekapkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berbonggol kewajahnya untuk meredam isaknya yang kini telah tak tertahankan lagi. Scorpius mengikutinya.

"Mr. Filch." Kata Albus dengan suara yang pantas di keluarkan oleh seseorang yang sedang berada di samping temannya yang sakit parah. Mr. Filch perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang kini telah bersimbah air mata. "Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk anda? Maaf jika kata-kata saya tadi melukai perasaan anda."

Mr. Filch menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak dan ini membuat Albus dan Scorpius semakin merasa salah tingkah.

"Pergilah kalian!" Kata Mr. Filch denga suara seraknya yang terdengar hampa. "Dan anggaplah kalian tak pernah bertemu denganku di tempat ini!" Albus sekilas melihat tatapan Mr. Filch berubah seolah mengatakan "Awas-kalau-Tidak!"

Lalu mereka berdua bangkit, berjalan menaiki tangga dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak kelihatan terlalu terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan lelaki tua yang sedang meratapi nasibnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka Filch akan menjadi sangat sentimentil seperti barusan." Bisik Scorpius ketika mereka telah aman berada di koridor lantai dua yang masih juga sepi.

"Yeah, aku juga tak pernah menyangka akan merasa kasihan kepadanya." Jawab Albus datar.

Mereka menyusuri koridor itu tanpa tau tujuan yang pasti. Hugo dan anak-anak yang sedang mereka ikuti tadi belum tentu sekarang ini masih bersama. Mungkin sekarang ini mereka telah berada di asrama masing-masing dan tengah merayakan keberhasilan apapun yang baru saja mereka kerjakan.

"Kemana kita Al?" Tanya Scorpius membuyarkan lamunan Albus tentang dimana Hogo kini ketika mereka sampai di ujung koridor.

"Entahlah." Jawab Albus mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang James meminta kita berkumpul di aula besar?"

Albus dan Scorpius segera memutar jalan untuk kembali turun tanpa melwati Filch. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berbelok di persimpangan koridor mereka melihat Hugo sedang berdiri sendiri membelakangi mereka di koridor depan.

Albus tersentak kaget dan buru2 menghentikan langkahnya. Scorpius nampak heran dan ia ikut berhenti. "Ada yang tidak beres rupanya pada diri Hugo" Pikir Albus sesaat. Tapi mereka tidak sempat menemukan jawaban kenapa Hugo berdiri bergeming sendirian di ujung koridor itu karena sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar suara berbisik-bisik dari balik baju zirah.

Dan saat mereka menoleh, mereka mendengar suara pelan namun sangat jelas dan tegas. Suara itu bukan sapaan atau teguran dari murid lain atau salah satu guru seperti yang sedetik terlintas di benak Albus, tapi suara itu berupa sebuah mantra yang mengirimkan dua sinar merah mengarah tepat kedada Albus dan Scorpius.

"STUPEFY".

Albus dan Scorpius yang tak menyangka akan diserang tak sempat menghindar atau mempertahankan diri walau tongkat Albus masih tergenggam erat ditangannya. Dua mantra yang sama berasal dari dua tongkat yang berbeda itu tepat mengenai dada mereka yang kemudian terjengkang kebelakang menabrak sebuah patung batu lalu roboh tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu dari balik baju zirah, munculah tiga sosok murid yang tersenyum puas sambil memegang senjata mereka. Winfrey lebih dulu maju dan mulai menggoyang tubuh Albus dan Scorpius yang pingsan dengan kakinya.

"Aku ingin tau kenapa mereka bedua mengintai dan mencoba mengikuti kita." Katanya kemudian setelah memastikan bahwa keduanya benar-benar pingsan "Aku curiga kedua anak ini telah mencurigai gerak-gerik saudara kecil mereka."

"Yeah." Sahut Dolphine. "Agaknya kita membuat kesalahan dengan membuat anak kecil itu terlibat dalam urusan ini. Kalau mereka berdua tahu, kukira saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga mestinya tau tentang masalah ini."

"Belum tentu kawan," Sela Diggle. "Mungkin saja kedua anak ini baru mencurigai Hugo saat hari ini dia menghilang. Mungkin mereka melihat kami berdua keluar kastil hari ini dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dibalik pintu depan untuk mengintai. Mungkin saja mereka belum sempat memberi tau saudara-saudara mereka yang lain."

"Semoga saja kau benar Diggle." Kata Winfrey sambil menunjuk dada Justin agak kasar. "Kau tau betapa berbahayanya anak-anak Potter dan Weasley itu bagi kepentingan bisnis kita? Kau tau kan bagaimana orang-orang membicarakan tentang orang tua mereka yang seperti legenda? Aku akan mengutukmu sampai hancur lebur jika Hugo sampai membuat rencana kita berantakan karena kau yang mengusulkan ide ini. Paham...?"

"Wey hey, tenang kawan. Aku akan memastikan bahwa anak itu tak akan membuat masalah." Kata Diggle sambil mundur satu langkah karena menerima tatapan membunuh dari Winfrey.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu Diggle." Kata Dolphine menambahkan. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika rencana ini gagal." Ancamnya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kedua anak sialan ini? Apa kita perlu membangunkan dan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kita?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Winfrey sambil memandang tajam sosok-sosok yang terkulai pingsan dilantai. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai jijik dan menyebalkan. "Apapun yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak akan tunduk. Mereka justru akan membuat keadaan menjadi ruwet. Kecuali kita membunuh mereka yang kurasa itu belum saatnya. Beri saja mereka sedikit pelajaran, kunci keduanya dilemari sapu!"

"Kau benar Winfrey, mereka justru akan membuat lebih banyak masalah. Tapi sebaiknya mulai saat ini kita lebih berhati-hati terhadap keluarga Weasly dan Potter." Kata Dolphine.

"Dan Malfoy..." Sambung Diggle.

"Dan Malfoy..." Tambah Dolphine. "Ayo cepat sembunyikan mereka di lemari sapu sebelum Filch atau Peeves mengacaukan keadaan.

Justin dan Winfrey yang bertubuh besar-besar lalu menggotong tubuh Albus dan Scorpius yang kecil dengan mudah. Ada lemari sapu didekat disitu dan keduanya meletakkan tubuh-tubuh pingsan didalamnya sebelum menyegel pintunya dengan mantra Colloportus.

Sementara itu Dolphine melakukan sesuatu dengan tongkatnya kepada Hugo sebelum semuanya kemudian meninggalkan koridor itu dengan senyum kemenangan dan tampang puas di wajah mereka yang pucat.

Rose Weasley bergelung didepan perapian ruang rekreasi griffindor bersama dengan James dan Fred. Ketiganya hampir beku kedingin setelah menerobos lorong dedalu dan melakukan sedikit penyelidikan di sekitar Shrieking Shack.

Tak banyak yang mereka dapatkan disana kecuali fakta bahwa tempat itu kini terkesan tak seangker yang pernah dibicarakan kebanyakan orang sebagai tempat paling berhantu di Inggris. Banyak bekas yang menunjukkan bahwa tempat itu kini telah terjamah dan terlihat seperti sering dikunjungi oleh banyak orang dan itu membuat mereka penasaran sekali dan bertanya-tanya untuk apa orang-orang itu ingin berkunjung ke tempat yang terkenal angker.

Apakah ada orang yang merencanakan untuk memugar Shrieking Shack atau ada hal lain yang mencurigakan mengingat sudah selama puluhan tahun orang-orang enggan mendekati rumah tua itu.

James dan Fred berusaha menghubungkan fakta itu dengan peredaran narkoba di Hogwarts. Bahwa para pengedar narkoba berhasil menerobos dinding kastil Hogwarts melalui jalur akses Shrieking Shack dan mereka berdua percaya bahwa Hugo dan Justin pasti terlibat dalam kasus itu.

Tapi Rose menyangkal teori mereka berdua dengan dalih bahwa Ted dan teman-teman Aurornya pasti akan dengan mudah mengendus akses ini jika para pengedar benar-benar menggunakan Shrieking Shack sebagai jalurnya. Apalagi menurut Rose, Hugo tidak akan mungkin terlibat dalam urusan kotor itu. Rose yakin bahwa fakta mereka adalah anak-anak dari seorang Auror yang menangani langsung kasus narkoba itu membuat kemungkinan Hugo terlibat sama dengan kemungkinan menemukan tongkat yang bisa mengutuk sendiri.

"Hogwarts mungkin sudah menjadi rumah makan Padang sebelum Hugo melakukan perbuatan yang akan mengecewakan Dad." Sergah Rose panas ketika James dan Fred mencoba menghubungkan fakta-fakta yang mereka temukan di Shrieking Shack tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Justin?" Jawab Fred. "Dia pernah mencoba menawarkan kepada kami sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa menambah stamina waktu kita loyo selepas uji coba tim Quiddtch lalu, kau ingat kan James?"

"Yeah, Justin memang pernah mencoba menawari kami sesuatu." Jawab James.

"Tentu saja Justin akan menawarkan obat penambah stamina kepada kalian dan siapapun." Sanggah Rose masih agak panas. "Aku tau ayahnya. Harold Diggle, dan dia adalah seorang yang terkenal karena tokonya yang memang menjual obat-obatan dan ramuan semacam itu. Tidak heran kan jika anaknya mencoba mempromosikan produk ayahnya seperti kau yang mencoba mempromosikan produk-produk WWW kepada murid-murid Hogwarts kan Fred?

Fred melongo dan James mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya seperti orang tolol.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang semua itu Rose?" Tanya Fred setelah dengan susah payah menguasai diri. Fakta bahwa Rose hanya peduli pada buku-bukunya yang tebal membuat informasi seperti ini sepertinya mustahil di ketahuinya.

"Erm.." Kata Rose agak ragu lalu berpura-pura cukup tertarik pada perkamen yang sedang menggeliat gosong ditelan bara dalam perapian. "Scorpy, maksudku Scorpius pernah memintaku memeriksa obat yang ia pesan dari toko ayah Justin. Dia curiga bahwa obat yang ia beli itu palsu."

"James, apakah kau memperhatikan, erm.., kalau ada nada aneh setiap kali saudara kita ini menyebut nama Malfoy?" Kata Fred sambil tersenyum genit. James masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tapi kali ini dia tampak serius berpikir.

"Jangan mulai meledekku lagi Fred. Kalau kau tau semuanya, kecurigaanmu itu sama sekali tidak berdasar tau..." Elak Rose.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Fred, itu urusan Rose jika ia memang ingin membuat heboh keluarga kita dengan memacari anak Malfoy." Kata James bijak. Tapi itu tidak mencegah Rose untuk melemparkan bantal yang tergeletak di kursi berlengan disebelahnya kekepala James.

"Ouch.." keluh James namun terkekeh. "Aku kan membelamu Rose".

Rose tampak ingin membalas dengan pedas ledekan kedua saudaranya itu, tapi James segera memberikan isyarat bahwa ada hal yang lebih serius yang harus mereka bicarakan malam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Malfoy, dimana dia dan Al sekarang? Aku belum melihat keduanya sejak keluar dari lubang dedalu. Kalian tidak melihat mereka di aula besar kan? Bukankah kita tadi memintanya untuk mengajak Al dan Lily untuk menunggu kita disana?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang membuntuti Hugo dan Justin. Bukankah kita tadi meminta mereka untuk memata matai?" Jawab Fred.

"Tapi..." Ucap Rose ketika lubang lukisan menjeblak terbuka dan Lily berlari menghambur menyerbu kakaknya. Nafasnya tersengal, raut mukanya susah ditebak, antara geli dan khawatir.

"James, kalian harus tau ini, ayo..!" Kata Lily sambil meraih lengan kakaknya dan mencoba menyeretnya kembali kelubang lukisan. "Ayo ikut aku, kalian benar-benar harus tau." Fred dan Rose mengekor keduanya dengan tampang penasaran.

"Pelan-pelan Lily!" Kata James lalu menahan adiknya agar berhenti sebentar. Dia menjulang menatap Lily kecil sebelum berjongkok agar mukanya sedikit sejajar dengan muka Lily.

"Coba ceritakan dulu kepada kami kenapa kau begitu bersemangat ingin kami mengikutimu? Apakah kau tidak bersama dengan Scorpius dan Al?"

"Itu dia James. Aku tadi sedang diperpustakaan bersama teman-temanku. Lalu Olivia Watson berpendapat bahwa kami harus segera beristirahat dan makan malam di Aula besar karena hari sudah malam." Kata Lily sangat bersemangat.

"Lalu waktu kami sedang melintas di persimpangan koridor lantai dua, kau tau apa yang kami temuai disana James? Ada sedikit kehebohan disana dan Mr. Filch berada ditengah kerumunan sambil ngomel-ngomel. Lalu waktu kami mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau tau pa yang terjadi James? Ya ampun, kami melihat Al dan Scorpius sedang tertidur atau pingsan di dalam lemari sapu. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau Mr. Filch telah mencoba mendobrak lemari itu dan gagal jika Profesor Sinistra tidak membantunya membuka lemari itu dengan sihir."

"Al dan Scorpius pingsan didalam lemari sapu yang terkunci katamu?" Sahut James khawatir sekaligus curiga. Fred dan Rose juga kaget menerima informasi ini.

"Ya." Jawab Lily. "Dan Madam Pomfrey sedang merawatnya dirumah sakit. Dia bilang tidak ada luka serius walau dia tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa pingsan berdua didalam lemari sapu itu, tapi menurutku ada anak yang mengerjai mereka."

Tapi tampang James berubah menjadi sangat cemas ketika mendengar akhir cerita Lily. Tidak mungkin ada anak yang berani mengerjai Al dan menguncinya didalam lemari sapu hanya untuk lelucon saja. Jika memang ada anak yang sempat berpikiran seperti itu, tentu saja mereka akan mempertimbangkan balasan yang akan diterima darinya dan Fred nanti. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan..." Pikir James, lalu memberi pandangan penuh arti kepada Fred.

"Baiklah Lily, terima kasih kau telah memberitahu kami tentang ini. Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, antarlah kami ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Al dan Scorpius.!" Kata James sekarang benar-benar serius.

"Ayo Fred, Rose! Aku khawatir ini ada kaitanya dengan Hugo dan Justin." Katanya lalu menyeberang ruang rekreasi dan keluar melalui lubang lukisan dengan buru-buru.

Koridor-koridor yang mereka lalui tampak lengang. Hampir semua lukisan telah memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal agar mereka tak harus menahan diri dari hawa dingin yang menerpa kastil. Bahkan lukisan seorang rahib di lantai enam mencoba menjejalkan mantel wol tebal yang ia curi dari lukisan tetangganya yang kini ingin mengambil balik mantel itu. James tak tau lukisan apa yang menarik mantel itu karena hanya terlihat ujung tanganya di pinggir lukisan.

Mereka berjalan buru-buru tanpa bicara. Hanya kadang-kadang terdengar suara Fred yang mengumpat kedinginan karena ia lupa meninggalkan mantelnya diruang rekreasi.

Sampai di koridor lantai lima, mereka melihat Justin sedang berjalan sendiri kearah mereka. Namun ia segera berhenti dan berbelok kearah lain agar tak berpapasan.

Semuanya menatap Justin dengan curiga. James melempar pandang penuh arti kepada Fred yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang identik.

Lalu keduanya bersamaan menganngguk dan James berkata kepada Rose.

"Rose, aku tak tau kenapa Justin terkesan seperti menghindari kita. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi padanya. Maukah kau membawa Lily kerumah sakit dan menunggu kami disana?"

"Tapi James...?" Jawab Rose tapi dipotong oleh Fred.

"Kami tak akan lama kok Rose. Mungkin kami hanya akan memastikan bahwa Justin tidak akan nyasar."

"Oh, baiklah fred, James. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kami semua akan menunggu kalian disana. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya...!"

"Serahkan pada kami Rose." Kata James lalu ia segera pergi bersama Fred mengikuti arah Justin tadi menghilang.

Suasana dikoridor ini seakan mati. Obor-obor menyala lemah dan bergoyang tertiup angin yang menerobos dari celah-celah dijendela. Suara burung hantu yang beruhu dikejauhan menandakan bahwa malam ini benar-benar sunyi.

Mereka melangkah cepat dikoridor-koridor yang memang sudah benar-benar mereka hafal karena hobi keluyuran dan membuat kehebohan. Kelebat jubah Justin tak lama kemudian mereka lihat di sebuah koridor di lantai enam sedang berbelok ke arah kanan. James dan Fred kemudian menerobos sebuah permadani hias yang menyembunyikan jalan rahasia yang menuju koridor tempat dimana Justin mungkin berada.

Di ujung lorong rahasia, James mengintip keluar dari balik permadani dan melihat Justin sedang berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kearah tempat mereka bersembunyi.

James mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyergap Justin dan Fred mencabut tongkatnya. Siapa tau Justin butuh sebuah kutukan bagus untuk ditenangkan.

Ketika Justin melintasi pintu mereka, James menerobos permadani dengan tiba-tiba, mendekap mulut Justin dan menyeretnya masuk ke balik permadani lagi. Justin yang tidak siap akan sebuah serangan hanya mampu sedikit meronta. Didalam lorong, Fred yang sudah menyiapkan tongkatnya segera mengayunkannya dan berseru "Silencio" ke wajah Justin.

"Ini kami Justin." Desis James ditelinga Justin. Mata Justin melotot marah karena mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara akibat kutukan Fred tadi. Sebaiknya kau tenang. Kami tak akan menyakitimu."

James melepaskan dekapanya ditubuh Justin, tapi Fred segera meraih kerah jubah Justin dan menekannya kedinding. Ujung tongkatnya hampir menempel di hidung kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan mantra pendiam ini jika kau berjanji tidak akan berisik." Kata Fred kemudian. Tatapanya mengarah langsung kemata Justin, tajam dan agak mengerikan daripada tatapan yang pernah Fred tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Ekspresi wajah Justin nampak marah sekaligus ketakutan. Tapi ia mengangguk tanda ia mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Fred. Sebentar kemudian Fred menggoyangkan tongkatnya dan bergumam sesuatau sebelum akhirnya mantra pendiam yang dikenakannya pada Justin terangkat.

"Kalian ingin mengutukku?" Kata Justin tersengal. Tapi cengkraman Fred di kerah jubahnya belum mengendur dan ujung tongkat Frad belum manjauh.

"Jangan bodoh Justin. Kau tau kami sama sekali tak ingin menyakitimu." Sergah James yang berdiri tepat disamping kiri Justin. Kecuali jika kau memang ingin kami melakukanya.

"Percuma." Bantah Jastin. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa memberi kalian informasi jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aa..aku tau kalian berharap bahwa kalianlah yang akan membongkar kasus Narkoba di Hogwarts ini kan? Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa memberikan informasi yang kalian butuhkan."

Fred menyeringai licik dan James mengedip nakal.

"Apa kau dengar kami pernah menyebut tentang Narkoba sejak tadi Justin?" tanya James kalem sambil sedikit tersenyum. Wajah Justin hampir tanpa ekspresi di bawah cahaya redup obor yang berkelip.

"Merasa bersalah rupanya Justin?" Kata Fred licik.

"Aku tau kalian mulai mencurigai aku karena aku sering menghindari latihan akhir-akhir ini kan?" Jawab Justin sedikit berbisik.

"Lepaskan dia Fred! Kau tak ingin ayahku mengirim kita ke Azkaban karena kasus pembunuhan pelajar di bawah umur kan?" Kata James.

Kata ini membuat wajah Justin yang merah terkena cahaya obor yang redup menjadi sedikit pias. Rupanya ia teringat sedang berurusan dengan siapa sekarang. Putra Harry Potter yang terkenal, yang namanya melegenda sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi Justin tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena kedua anak onar ini.

Ketika Fred mengendorkan pegangannya pada kerahnya dan menjauhkan ujung tongkatnya, tiba-tiba Justin mendorong Fred dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian Justin mencoba melepaskan diri dan hendak berlari.

Tapi James dengan cekatan menjambak bagian belakang jubah Justin dan menyeretnya. Justin meronta, tapi Fred membenamkan buku-buku jarinya ke perut Justin hingga anak itu melipat tubuhnya jadi dua dan menyeringai kesakitan serta kehabisan nafas.

Fred dan James menariknya dan kembali menyudutkan Justin ke dinding. Tongkat keduanya telah terhunus dan ujungnya hanya beberapa senti dari muka Justin.

Justin mengkeret mendapat tatapan maut dari kedua rekan team Quidditcnya itu. Nafasnya tersengal ketika ia menemukannya kembali.

"Aku..., aku sungguh tak tau apa-apa." Sengalnya perlahan. "Katakan mau kalian!"

"Jangan merengek Justin!" Kata James.

"Kami tak akan berbuat kasar jika kau tak menginginkannya." Lanjut Fred.

"Kami hanya ingin tau apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Hugo di Shrieking Shack?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat muka Justin merah kembali. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata James dan Fred mengetahui tentang fakta ini dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada ujung-ujung tongkat yang mengacung ke mukanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak tau apa yang kalian bica..., Auch.."

Fred yang tidak sabar mendengar ucapan Justin, membenamkan buku jarinya untuk yang kedua kali ke perut Justin.

"Kau membuat kami muak Justin." Katanya. "Katakan segera! Kami tadi disana dan melihat kalian berdua disana. Katakan atau..."

"Mungkin kau butuh sedikit bujukan lagi?" Sambung James. Tongkat Fred bergetar di tangannya dan tubuh Justin mulai menggigil ketakutan.

James tau Justin mulai berdilema. Dia menunggu sambil mulai memutar-mutar tongkatnya didepan mata Justin yang menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Fred, apakah kau ingat bagaimana cara melakukan kutukan Imperius?" Tanya James setelah sunyi sesaat. Nampaknya Justin memang butuh sedikit bujukan.

"Aku tidak yakin James. Tapi mungkin kita bisa mencobanya disini. Kudengar efeknya akan lebih parah jika kutukan itu tidak sempurna. Kau bisa menderita kelumpuhan otak selama..."

"Kalian tidak akan melakukannya padaku." Sela Justin ketakutan. "Aa..aku tau kalian tidak akan melakukannya. Ku..kutukan itu tak termaafkan."

"Siapa yang akan tau kalau kami yang melakukanya?" Jawab James sambil menelusuri pinggang Justin dan mencabut tongkat yang diselipkan di kantong Justin.

"Tak ada orang lain yang tau kita pernah bersama-sama di dalam lorong rahasia ini Justin." Lanjut James sambil menodongkan tongkat Justin sendiri kepadanya.

oo 0 oo


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 11_

Albus mencabut tongkat sihir dari dalam sakunya pelan-pelan, dia gemetar saking marahnya melihat bagaimana Hugo diperlakukan. Tapi Scorpius berusaha menahanya.

"Tidak Al. Jangan sekarang. Kau akan mengacaukan segalanya jika kau membuat Dolphine dan teman-temannya mengetahui bahwa kita telah melihat mereka di halaman. Simpan kembali tongkatmu! Kumohon."

Tapi Albus menolak menyimpan kembali tongkatnya kedalam sakunya. Walau ia hanya menatap marah keempat sosok yang kini sedang berjalan dikoridor menjauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Keduanya hanya diam, dan keheningan yang kemudian menyusul serasa begitu keras. Al menimang tongkatnya sejenak kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari balik pilar yang menyembunyikan mereka.

"Ayo Scorp, sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka! Aku penasaran pada apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka mainkan ini."

Scorpius melompat dari balik pilar dan berusaha merendengi albus yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berjalan cepat melewati koridor-koridor yang mungkin di lalui Dolphine dan teman-temannya. Berbelok kekanan sesuai arah yang sempat mereka lihat ketika Dolphine menghilang di persimpangan. Tapi di depan ada persimpangan lagi, dan lagi, lalu belokan, kemudian tangga menuju lantai atas di koridor utara. Dan ketika berbalik untuk melihat kemana seharusnya mereka memilih jalan, tiba-tiba wajah tua Filch yang berjerewat telah memblokir pandangan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di koridor saat hari sedingin ini anak-anak badung?" Kata Filch dengan suara seraknya sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya yang mulai ompong.

"Kami erm, kesasar." Jawab Scorpius sekenanya.

"Apa kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian lupa jalan kembali ke asrama kalian anak-anak bodoh?"

"Yeah, begitulah." Kata Albus agak ketus sambil menatap galak kearah Mr. Filch yang bertampang sangar. Tongkatnya sekali lagi bergetar di tangannya. "Tidak melanggar peraturan kan?"

"Tidak, kecuali seorang Slytherine dan seorang Griffindor bermaksud bersama-sama menuju asrama yang sama." Bisik Mr. Filch penuh kemenangan. Giginya yang telah menghitam dan ompong menguarkan aroma susu basi yang cukup tajam.

Albus dan Scorpius mencondongkan badannya sedikit kebelakang untuk menghindari menghirup udara beracun dari nafas Mr. Filch. Tangan Albus mengepal pada pegangan tongkat sihirnya, siap mengutuk Mr. Filch jika ia berani membawa mukanya lebih dekat lagi kepada mereka.

"Erm, maaf Mr. Filch." Kata Scorpius dengan lagak sok sopan. "Kami dari kandang burung hantu dan ingin langsung keperpustakaan. Tapi kami baru sadar bahwa kami telah sampai ke lantai dasar dan sekarang bolehkan kami naik lagi?"

"Aaah, kandang burung hantu anak-anak?' sambar Filch tampak antusias. "Apa yang kau pesan dari toko pamanmu yang menjijikkan itu Potter? Aku sudah bosan dengan segala tetek bengek yang telah mereka ciptakan untuk menyengsarakan hidupku selama ini. Kalau aku sampai melihat segala sesuatu yang tak beres didalam kastil ini maka aku akan langsung menemui kepala sekolah unuk memintanya mengeluarkan kalian dan semua saudaramu itu dari sekolah. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini tau!"

"Saya tak pernah melakukan apapun kepada anda." Jawab Albus tak kalah berani dengan Mr. Filch. Tapi Mr. Filch tak mempedulikan selaan ini.

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang kehebatan paman kembar kalian Fred dan George Weasley kan?." Lanjut Filch sambil menatap tajam Albus dan suaranya makin melengking histeris "Lalu kau pasti juga sudah tau bagaimana kelakuan saudara mu Fred dan James kan? Dan apakah kau masih juga belum puas mendengar kisah kesengsaraanku seumur hidup? Apakah kalian berdua juga ingin melanjutkan misi keonaran mereka? Belum puaskah kalian melihat penderitaanku selama ini melihat kemampuan sihir kalian sementara aku hanyalah seorang Squib tua yang dapat kalian permainkan sesuka hati? Tak akan pernah ku biarkan lagi. TAK AKAN...!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Weasley kecil itu? Berkeliaran kesana kemari di koridor-koridor sepi bersama Diggle dan anak-anak Slytherine? Ooh, Rupanya sekarang ini Griffindor dan Slytherine sudah melupakan permusuhan mereka ynag telah terjadi selama berabad-abad. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kenapa kalian tidak juga mempunyai keinginan untuk menciptaka perdamaian dengan lelaki jompo ini anak-anak? Kenapa? Apakah aku terlalu hina dimata kalian?"

Mr. Filch bersandar pada pegangan tangga lalu tubuhnya merosot sampai terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin, matanya yang nanar menerawang kosong kelangit-langit koridor. Kemudian samar-samar Albus dan Scorpius mulai mendengar isakan yang tertahan dari mulut lelaki tua dihadapan mereka.

Albus memasukkan tongkatnya kedalam kantong jubah. Ia merasa salah tingkah dan tak tau harus berbuat bagaimana menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Dan ketika ia mencuri pandang kepada Scorpius, ternyata ketakutannya di pancarkan dari wajahnya yang pucat. Perlahan Albus mulai berjongkok di hadapan tubuh menggigil Mr. Filch yang kini telah mendekapkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berbonggol kewajahnya untuk meredam isaknya yang kini telah tak tertahankan lagi. Scorpius mengikutinya.

"Mr. Filch." Kata Albus dengan suara yang pantas di keluarkan oleh seseorang yang sedang berada di samping temannya yang sakit parah. Mr. Filch perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang kini telah bersimbah air mata. "Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk anda? Maaf jika kata-kata saya tadi melukai perasaan anda."

Mr. Filch menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak dan ini membuat Albus dan Scorpius semakin merasa salah tingkah.

"Pergilah kalian!" Kata Mr. Filch denga suara seraknya yang terdengar hampa. "Dan anggaplah kalian tak pernah bertemu denganku di tempat ini!" Albus sekilas melihat tatapan Mr. Filch berubah seolah mengatakan "Awas-kalau-Tidak!"

Lalu mereka berdua bangkit, berjalan menaiki tangga dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak kelihatan terlalu terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan lelaki tua yang sedang meratapi nasibnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka Filch akan menjadi sangat sentimentil seperti barusan." Bisik Scorpius ketika mereka telah aman berada di koridor lantai dua yang masih juga sepi.

"Yeah, aku juga tak pernah menyangka akan merasa kasihan kepadanya." Jawab Albus datar.

Mereka menyusuri koridor itu tanpa tau tujuan yang pasti. Hugo dan anak-anak yang sedang mereka ikuti tadi belum tentu sekarang ini masih bersama. Mungkin sekarang ini mereka telah berada di asrama masing-masing dan tengah merayakan keberhasilan apapun yang baru saja mereka kerjakan.

"Kemana kita Al?" Tanya Scorpius membuyarkan lamunan Albus tentang dimana Hogo kini ketika mereka sampai di ujung koridor.

"Entahlah." Jawab Albus mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang James meminta kita berkumpul di aula besar?"

Albus dan Scorpius segera memutar jalan untuk kembali turun tanpa melwati Filch. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berbelok di persimpangan koridor mereka melihat Hugo sedang berdiri sendiri membelakangi mereka di koridor depan.

Albus tersentak kaget dan buru2 menghentikan langkahnya. Scorpius nampak heran dan ia ikut berhenti. "Ada yang tidak beres rupanya pada diri Hugo" Pikir Albus sesaat. Tapi mereka tidak sempat menemukan jawaban kenapa Hugo berdiri bergeming sendirian di ujung koridor itu karena sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar suara berbisik-bisik dari balik baju zirah.

Dan saat mereka menoleh, mereka mendengar suara pelan namun sangat jelas dan tegas. Suara itu bukan sapaan atau teguran dari murid lain atau salah satu guru seperti yang sedetik terlintas di benak Albus, tapi suara itu berupa sebuah mantra yang mengirimkan dua sinar merah mengarah tepat kedada Albus dan Scorpius.

"STUPEFY".

Albus dan Scorpius yang tak menyangka akan diserang tak sempat menghindar atau mempertahankan diri walau tongkat Albus masih tergenggam erat ditangannya. Dua mantra yang sama berasal dari dua tongkat yang berbeda itu tepat mengenai dada mereka yang kemudian terjengkang kebelakang menabrak sebuah patung batu lalu roboh tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu dari balik baju zirah, munculah tiga sosok murid yang tersenyum puas sambil memegang senjata mereka. Winfrey lebih dulu maju dan mulai menggoyang tubuh Albus dan Scorpius yang pingsan dengan kakinya.

"Aku ingin tau kenapa mereka bedua mengintai dan mencoba mengikuti kita." Katanya kemudian setelah memastikan bahwa keduanya benar-benar pingsan "Aku curiga kedua anak ini telah mencurigai gerak-gerik saudara kecil mereka."

"Yeah." Sahut Dolphine. "Agaknya kita membuat kesalahan dengan membuat anak kecil itu terlibat dalam urusan ini. Kalau mereka berdua tahu, kukira saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga mestinya tau tentang masalah ini."

"Belum tentu kawan," Sela Diggle. "Mungkin saja kedua anak ini baru mencurigai Hugo saat hari ini dia menghilang. Mungkin mereka melihat kami berdua keluar kastil hari ini dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dibalik pintu depan untuk mengintai. Mungkin saja mereka belum sempat memberi tau saudara-saudara mereka yang lain."

"Semoga saja kau benar Diggle." Kata Winfrey sambil menunjuk dada Justin agak kasar. "Kau tau betapa berbahayanya anak-anak Potter dan Weasley itu bagi kepentingan bisnis kita? Kau tau kan bagaimana orang-orang membicarakan tentang orang tua mereka yang seperti legenda? Aku akan mengutukmu sampai hancur lebur jika Hugo sampai membuat rencana kita berantakan karena kau yang mengusulkan ide ini. Paham...?"

"Wey hey, tenang kawan. Aku akan memastikan bahwa anak itu tak akan membuat masalah." Kata Diggle sambil mundur satu langkah karena menerima tatapan membunuh dari Winfrey.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu Diggle." Kata Dolphine menambahkan. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika rencana ini gagal." Ancamnya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kedua anak sialan ini? Apa kita perlu membangunkan dan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kita?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Winfrey sambil memandang tajam sosok-sosok yang terkulai pingsan dilantai. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai jijik dan menyebalkan. "Apapun yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak akan tunduk. Mereka justru akan membuat keadaan menjadi ruwet. Kecuali kita membunuh mereka yang kurasa itu belum saatnya. Beri saja mereka sedikit pelajaran, kunci keduanya dilemari sapu!"

"Kau benar Winfrey, mereka justru akan membuat lebih banyak masalah. Tapi sebaiknya mulai saat ini kita lebih berhati-hati terhadap keluarga Weasly dan Potter." Kata Dolphine.

"Dan Malfoy..." Sambung Diggle.

"Dan Malfoy..." Tambah Dolphine. "Ayo cepat sembunyikan mereka di lemari sapu sebelum Filch atau Peeves mengacaukan keadaan.

Justin dan Winfrey yang bertubuh besar-besar lalu menggotong tubuh Albus dan Scorpius yang kecil dengan mudah. Ada lemari sapu didekat disitu dan keduanya meletakkan tubuh-tubuh pingsan didalamnya sebelum menyegel pintunya dengan mantra Colloportus.

Sementara itu Dolphine melakukan sesuatu dengan tongkatnya kepada Hugo sebelum semuanya kemudian meninggalkan koridor itu dengan senyum kemenangan dan tampang puas di wajah mereka yang pucat.

Rose Weasley bergelung didepan perapian ruang rekreasi griffindor bersama dengan James dan Fred. Ketiganya hampir beku kedingin setelah menerobos lorong dedalu dan melakukan sedikit penyelidikan di sekitar Shrieking Shack.

Tak banyak yang mereka dapatkan disana kecuali fakta bahwa tempat itu kini terkesan tak seangker yang pernah dibicarakan kebanyakan orang sebagai tempat paling berhantu di Inggris. Banyak bekas yang menunjukkan bahwa tempat itu kini telah terjamah dan terlihat seperti sering dikunjungi oleh banyak orang dan itu membuat mereka penasaran sekali dan bertanya-tanya untuk apa orang-orang itu ingin berkunjung ke tempat yang terkenal angker.

Apakah ada orang yang merencanakan untuk memugar Shrieking Shack atau ada hal lain yang mencurigakan mengingat sudah selama puluhan tahun orang-orang enggan mendekati rumah tua itu.

James dan Fred berusaha menghubungkan fakta itu dengan peredaran narkoba di Hogwarts. Bahwa para pengedar narkoba berhasil menerobos dinding kastil Hogwarts melalui jalur akses Shrieking Shack dan mereka berdua percaya bahwa Hugo dan Justin pasti terlibat dalam kasus itu.

Tapi Rose menyangkal teori mereka berdua dengan dalih bahwa Ted dan teman-teman Aurornya pasti akan dengan mudah mengendus akses ini jika para pengedar benar-benar menggunakan Shrieking Shack sebagai jalurnya. Apalagi menurut Rose, Hugo tidak akan mungkin terlibat dalam urusan kotor itu. Rose yakin bahwa fakta mereka adalah anak-anak dari seorang Auror yang menangani langsung kasus narkoba itu membuat kemungkinan Hugo terlibat sama dengan kemungkinan menemukan tongkat yang bisa mengutuk sendiri.

"Hogwarts mungkin sudah menjadi rumah makan Padang sebelum Hugo melakukan perbuatan yang akan mengecewakan Dad." Sergah Rose panas ketika James dan Fred mencoba menghubungkan fakta-fakta yang mereka temukan di Shrieking Shack tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Justin?" Jawab Fred. "Dia pernah mencoba menawarkan kepada kami sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa menambah stamina waktu kita loyo selepas uji coba tim Quiddtch lalu, kau ingat kan James?"

"Yeah, Justin memang pernah mencoba menawari kami sesuatu." Jawab James.

"Tentu saja Justin akan menawarkan obat penambah stamina kepada kalian dan siapapun." Sanggah Rose masih agak panas. "Aku tau ayahnya. Harold Diggle, dan dia adalah seorang yang terkenal karena tokonya yang memang menjual obat-obatan dan ramuan semacam itu. Tidak heran kan jika anaknya mencoba mempromosikan produk ayahnya seperti kau yang mencoba mempromosikan produk-produk WWW kepada murid-murid Hogwarts kan Fred?

Fred melongo dan James mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya seperti orang tolol.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang semua itu Rose?" Tanya Fred setelah dengan susah payah menguasai diri. Fakta bahwa Rose hanya peduli pada buku-bukunya yang tebal membuat informasi seperti ini sepertinya mustahil di ketahuinya.

"Erm.." Kata Rose agak ragu lalu berpura-pura cukup tertarik pada perkamen yang sedang menggeliat gosong ditelan bara dalam perapian. "Scorpy, maksudku Scorpius pernah memintaku memeriksa obat yang ia pesan dari toko ayah Justin. Dia curiga bahwa obat yang ia beli itu palsu."

"James, apakah kau memperhatikan, erm.., kalau ada nada aneh setiap kali saudara kita ini menyebut nama Malfoy?" Kata Fred sambil tersenyum genit. James masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tapi kali ini dia tampak serius berpikir.

"Jangan mulai meledekku lagi Fred. Kalau kau tau semuanya, kecurigaanmu itu sama sekali tidak berdasar tau..." Elak Rose.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Fred, itu urusan Rose jika ia memang ingin membuat heboh keluarga kita dengan memacari anak Malfoy." Kata James bijak. Tapi itu tidak mencegah Rose untuk melemparkan bantal yang tergeletak di kursi berlengan disebelahnya kekepala James.

"Ouch.." keluh James namun terkekeh. "Aku kan membelamu Rose".

Rose tampak ingin membalas dengan pedas ledekan kedua saudaranya itu, tapi James segera memberikan isyarat bahwa ada hal yang lebih serius yang harus mereka bicarakan malam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Malfoy, dimana dia dan Al sekarang? Aku belum melihat keduanya sejak keluar dari lubang dedalu. Kalian tidak melihat mereka di aula besar kan? Bukankah kita tadi memintanya untuk mengajak Al dan Lily untuk menunggu kita disana?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang membuntuti Hugo dan Justin. Bukankah kita tadi meminta mereka untuk memata matai?" Jawab Fred.

"Tapi..." Ucap Rose ketika lubang lukisan menjeblak terbuka dan Lily berlari menghambur menyerbu kakaknya. Nafasnya tersengal, raut mukanya susah ditebak, antara geli dan khawatir.

"James, kalian harus tau ini, ayo..!" Kata Lily sambil meraih lengan kakaknya dan mencoba menyeretnya kembali kelubang lukisan. "Ayo ikut aku, kalian benar-benar harus tau." Fred dan Rose mengekor keduanya dengan tampang penasaran.

"Pelan-pelan Lily!" Kata James lalu menahan adiknya agar berhenti sebentar. Dia menjulang menatap Lily kecil sebelum berjongkok agar mukanya sedikit sejajar dengan muka Lily.

"Coba ceritakan dulu kepada kami kenapa kau begitu bersemangat ingin kami mengikutimu? Apakah kau tidak bersama dengan Scorpius dan Al?"

"Itu dia James. Aku tadi sedang diperpustakaan bersama teman-temanku. Lalu Olivia Watson berpendapat bahwa kami harus segera beristirahat dan makan malam di Aula besar karena hari sudah malam." Kata Lily sangat bersemangat.

"Lalu waktu kami sedang melintas di persimpangan koridor lantai dua, kau tau apa yang kami temuai disana James? Ada sedikit kehebohan disana dan Mr. Filch berada ditengah kerumunan sambil ngomel-ngomel. Lalu waktu kami mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau tau pa yang terjadi James? Ya ampun, kami melihat Al dan Scorpius sedang tertidur atau pingsan di dalam lemari sapu. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau Mr. Filch telah mencoba mendobrak lemari itu dan gagal jika Profesor Sinistra tidak membantunya membuka lemari itu dengan sihir."

"Al dan Scorpius pingsan didalam lemari sapu yang terkunci katamu?" Sahut James khawatir sekaligus curiga. Fred dan Rose juga kaget menerima informasi ini.

"Ya." Jawab Lily. "Dan Madam Pomfrey sedang merawatnya dirumah sakit. Dia bilang tidak ada luka serius walau dia tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa pingsan berdua didalam lemari sapu itu, tapi menurutku ada anak yang mengerjai mereka."

Tapi tampang James berubah menjadi sangat cemas ketika mendengar akhir cerita Lily. Tidak mungkin ada anak yang berani mengerjai Al dan menguncinya didalam lemari sapu hanya untuk lelucon saja. Jika memang ada anak yang sempat berpikiran seperti itu, tentu saja mereka akan mempertimbangkan balasan yang akan diterima darinya dan Fred nanti. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan..." Pikir James, lalu memberi pandangan penuh arti kepada Fred.

"Baiklah Lily, terima kasih kau telah memberitahu kami tentang ini. Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, antarlah kami ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Al dan Scorpius.!" Kata James sekarang benar-benar serius.

"Ayo Fred, Rose! Aku khawatir ini ada kaitanya dengan Hugo dan Justin." Katanya lalu menyeberang ruang rekreasi dan keluar melalui lubang lukisan dengan buru-buru.

Koridor-koridor yang mereka lalui tampak lengang. Hampir semua lukisan telah memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal agar mereka tak harus menahan diri dari hawa dingin yang menerpa kastil. Bahkan lukisan seorang rahib di lantai enam mencoba menjejalkan mantel wol tebal yang ia curi dari lukisan tetangganya yang kini ingin mengambil balik mantel itu. James tak tau lukisan apa yang menarik mantel itu karena hanya terlihat ujung tanganya di pinggir lukisan.

Mereka berjalan buru-buru tanpa bicara. Hanya kadang-kadang terdengar suara Fred yang mengumpat kedinginan karena ia lupa meninggalkan mantelnya diruang rekreasi.

Sampai di koridor lantai lima, mereka melihat Justin sedang berjalan sendiri kearah mereka. Namun ia segera berhenti dan berbelok kearah lain agar tak berpapasan.

Semuanya menatap Justin dengan curiga. James melempar pandang penuh arti kepada Fred yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang identik.

Lalu keduanya bersamaan menganngguk dan James berkata kepada Rose.

"Rose, aku tak tau kenapa Justin terkesan seperti menghindari kita. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi padanya. Maukah kau membawa Lily kerumah sakit dan menunggu kami disana?"

"Tapi James...?" Jawab Rose tapi dipotong oleh Fred.

"Kami tak akan lama kok Rose. Mungkin kami hanya akan memastikan bahwa Justin tidak akan nyasar."

"Oh, baiklah fred, James. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kami semua akan menunggu kalian disana. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya...!"

"Serahkan pada kami Rose." Kata James lalu ia segera pergi bersama Fred mengikuti arah Justin tadi menghilang.

Suasana dikoridor ini seakan mati. Obor-obor menyala lemah dan bergoyang tertiup angin yang menerobos dari celah-celah dijendela. Suara burung hantu yang beruhu dikejauhan menandakan bahwa malam ini benar-benar sunyi.

Mereka melangkah cepat dikoridor-koridor yang memang sudah benar-benar mereka hafal karena hobi keluyuran dan membuat kehebohan. Kelebat jubah Justin tak lama kemudian mereka lihat di sebuah koridor di lantai enam sedang berbelok ke arah kanan. James dan Fred kemudian menerobos sebuah permadani hias yang menyembunyikan jalan rahasia yang menuju koridor tempat dimana Justin mungkin berada.

Di ujung lorong rahasia, James mengintip keluar dari balik permadani dan melihat Justin sedang berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kearah tempat mereka bersembunyi.

James mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyergap Justin dan Fred mencabut tongkatnya. Siapa tau Justin butuh sebuah kutukan bagus untuk ditenangkan.

Ketika Justin melintasi pintu mereka, James menerobos permadani dengan tiba-tiba, mendekap mulut Justin dan menyeretnya masuk ke balik permadani lagi. Justin yang tidak siap akan sebuah serangan hanya mampu sedikit meronta. Didalam lorong, Fred yang sudah menyiapkan tongkatnya segera mengayunkannya dan berseru "Silencio" ke wajah Justin.

"Ini kami Justin." Desis James ditelinga Justin. Mata Justin melotot marah karena mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara akibat kutukan Fred tadi. Sebaiknya kau tenang. Kami tak akan menyakitimu."

James melepaskan dekapanya ditubuh Justin, tapi Fred segera meraih kerah jubah Justin dan menekannya kedinding. Ujung tongkatnya hampir menempel di hidung kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan mantra pendiam ini jika kau berjanji tidak akan berisik." Kata Fred kemudian. Tatapanya mengarah langsung kemata Justin, tajam dan agak mengerikan daripada tatapan yang pernah Fred tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Ekspresi wajah Justin nampak marah sekaligus ketakutan. Tapi ia mengangguk tanda ia mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Fred. Sebentar kemudian Fred menggoyangkan tongkatnya dan bergumam sesuatau sebelum akhirnya mantra pendiam yang dikenakannya pada Justin terangkat.

"Kalian ingin mengutukku?" Kata Justin tersengal. Tapi cengkraman Fred di kerah jubahnya belum mengendur dan ujung tongkat Frad belum manjauh.

"Jangan bodoh Justin. Kau tau kami sama sekali tak ingin menyakitimu." Sergah James yang berdiri tepat disamping kiri Justin. Kecuali jika kau memang ingin kami melakukanya.

"Percuma." Bantah Jastin. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa memberi kalian informasi jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aa..aku tau kalian berharap bahwa kalianlah yang akan membongkar kasus Narkoba di Hogwarts ini kan? Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa memberikan informasi yang kalian butuhkan."

Fred menyeringai licik dan James mengedip nakal.

"Apa kau dengar kami pernah menyebut tentang Narkoba sejak tadi Justin?" tanya James kalem sambil sedikit tersenyum. Wajah Justin hampir tanpa ekspresi di bawah cahaya redup obor yang berkelip.

"Merasa bersalah rupanya Justin?" Kata Fred licik.

"Aku tau kalian mulai mencurigai aku karena aku sering menghindari latihan akhir-akhir ini kan?" Jawab Justin sedikit berbisik.

"Lepaskan dia Fred! Kau tak ingin ayahku mengirim kita ke Azkaban karena kasus pembunuhan pelajar di bawah umur kan?" Kata James.

Kata ini membuat wajah Justin yang merah terkena cahaya obor yang redup menjadi sedikit pias. Rupanya ia teringat sedang berurusan dengan siapa sekarang. Putra Harry Potter yang terkenal, yang namanya melegenda sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi Justin tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena kedua anak onar ini.

Ketika Fred mengendorkan pegangannya pada kerahnya dan menjauhkan ujung tongkatnya, tiba-tiba Justin mendorong Fred dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian Justin mencoba melepaskan diri dan hendak berlari.

Tapi James dengan cekatan menjambak bagian belakang jubah Justin dan menyeretnya. Justin meronta, tapi Fred membenamkan buku-buku jarinya ke perut Justin hingga anak itu melipat tubuhnya jadi dua dan menyeringai kesakitan serta kehabisan nafas.

Fred dan James menariknya dan kembali menyudutkan Justin ke dinding. Tongkat keduanya telah terhunus dan ujungnya hanya beberapa senti dari muka Justin.

Justin mengkeret mendapat tatapan maut dari kedua rekan team Quidditcnya itu. Nafasnya tersengal ketika ia menemukannya kembali.

"Aku..., aku sungguh tak tau apa-apa." Sengalnya perlahan. "Katakan mau kalian!"

"Jangan merengek Justin!" Kata James.

"Kami tak akan berbuat kasar jika kau tak menginginkannya." Lanjut Fred.

"Kami hanya ingin tau apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Hugo di Shrieking Shack?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat muka Justin merah kembali. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata James dan Fred mengetahui tentang fakta ini dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada ujung-ujung tongkat yang mengacung ke mukanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak tau apa yang kalian bica..., Auch.."

Fred yang tidak sabar mendengar ucapan Justin, membenamkan buku jarinya untuk yang kedua kali ke perut Justin.

"Kau membuat kami muak Justin." Katanya. "Katakan segera! Kami tadi disana dan melihat kalian berdua disana. Katakan atau..."

"Mungkin kau butuh sedikit bujukan lagi?" Sambung James. Tongkat Fred bergetar di tangannya dan tubuh Justin mulai menggigil ketakutan.

James tau Justin mulai berdilema. Dia menunggu sambil mulai memutar-mutar tongkatnya didepan mata Justin yang menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Fred, apakah kau ingat bagaimana cara melakukan kutukan Imperius?" Tanya James setelah sunyi sesaat. Nampaknya Justin memang butuh sedikit bujukan.

"Aku tidak yakin James. Tapi mungkin kita bisa mencobanya disini. Kudengar efeknya akan lebih parah jika kutukan itu tidak sempurna. Kau bisa menderita kelumpuhan otak selama..."

"Kalian tidak akan melakukannya padaku." Sela Justin ketakutan. "Aa..aku tau kalian tidak akan melakukannya. Ku..kutukan itu tak termaafkan."

"Siapa yang akan tau kalau kami yang melakukanya?" Jawab James sambil menelusuri pinggang Justin dan mencabut tongkat yang diselipkan di kantong Justin.

"Tak ada orang lain yang tau kita pernah bersama-sama di dalam lorong rahasia ini Justin." Lanjut James sambil menodongkan tongkat Justin sendiri kepadanya.

oo 0 oo


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

James merasakan tangan kanannya kesemutan dan ia menghirup bau debu dan udara lembab yang membuatnya terbatuk. Matanya masih terpejam, dan ia enggan membukanya karena berpikir bahwa mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi. Udara tak sedingin seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat dan ia tak ingin merasakannya kembali.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ia dihantam kesadaran akan ingatan yang meluncur deras dalam otaknya. Seberkas cahaya merah dan tubuh Fred terkapar di salju. Saat ia membuka mata, terlihat dihadapannya siluet seseorang yang juga berbaring menghadap kearahnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya kemulut.

"Fred.." Pekik James.

Sosok itu berdesis dan semakin keras menempelkan ibu jarinya ke mulut.

"Ssst.., ada dua orang penjaga dipintu." Bisiknya hampir tanpa suara."

James mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan disekelilingnya, ia melihat memang sosok yang juga berbaring dihadapannya itu adalah Fred.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya James dalam bisikan yang juga hampir tanpa suara.

"Entahlah. Kelihatannya seperti Shrieking Shack menurutku." Jawab Fred juga berbisik.

Memang kelihatannya mereka berada di kamar atas saat pertama kali mereka memeriksa Shrieking Shack sore tadi. Tak diragukan lagi. Dinding papannya yang sudah tua dan lapuk. Sarang laba-laba hampir diseluruh ruangan dan bau debu yang apak masih mendominasi ruangan itu.

James meraba kantongnya, tak ada tongkat sihirnya disana. Tapi tentu saja. Ia memegangnya saat terhantam mantra bius tadi. Mungkin tongkat itu masih tergeletak disekitar pohon Dedalu atau diambil oleh Dolphine dan teman-temannya. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi Fred menahannya.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menaiki tangga diluar. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka. Leret cahaya dipintu menunjukkan sosok Dolphine dan Roland sedang memasuki ruangan itu. Tangan Dolphine membawa dua bungkusan kecil yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Sudah bangun Potter, Weasley?" Katanya dengan suara yang sangat menjengkelkan. Dengan susah payah James menahan keinginan untuk menghujamkan kepalan tinjunya ke mulut atau rahang mereka. "Kuharap kau mimpi indah saat tertidur tadi." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

James dan Fred bangkit dan berdiri sambil memandang musuhnya dengan tatapan srigala kelaparan.

"Wo..ho.." Kata Dolphine sambil melompat mundur. "Mari kita lihat seberapa hebat aksimu tanpa tongkat sihir James." Ia mengeluarkan dua tongkat sihir dari dalam sakunya lalu melambai-lambaikannya di udara.

James maju dan hampir tak pedili pada apa yang akan dilakukan Dolphin kepadanya dengan tongkat sihirnya sendiri, tapi Fred menahan langkahnya.

"Serahkan tongkat sihirku Dolphine..!" Sergahnya pelan namun terdengar tajam.

"Atau..?" Tantang Dolphine, tapi suaranya sedikit bergetar dengan rasa takut ketika dilihatnya tatapan James yang sedingin salju diluar.

"Sudahlah James." Bisik Fred di telinga James.

"Pilihan bagus Weasley." Kata Dolphine dan kali ini memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju dengan bergaya lalu melempar bungkusan yang mereka bawa ke atas tempat tidur dibelakang James.

"Makan itu!" Perintahnya. "Bos kami ingin kalian tetap dalam keadaan hidup supaya jika nanti ayahmu yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain itu datang, kami bisa menjadikan kalian sandera. Tapi mungkin ia lebih memilih tinggal dibalik selimutnya yang hangat daripada keluar kedalam cuaca seperti ini." Ujung bibir Dolphine melengkung dan membuat hasrat James untuk merobek-robeknya bangkit kembali.

Tapi James menahan diri. Dia ingin Dolphine dan Roland segera enyah agar dia dan Fred dapat mencari jalan untuk kabur. Selama beberapa saat, James dan Dolphine saling melotot. Gurat-gurat kebencian terpetak jelas diwajah mereka yang pucat kedinginan dan itu sama sekali tak membuat nyali James surut.

Baru ketika kemudian Roland menjawil Dolphine, keduanya segera keluar ruangan dan kembali mengunci pintunya. James sempat melihat seorang penjaga berkepala botak dan memakai pakaian Muggle berdiri didepan pintu. Tangan kanannya terselip kekantong dalam jaketnya, mungkin memegang senjata Muggle yang sering mereka sebut dengan nama Pistol.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Terdengar sedikit kesibukan dari lantai bawah walau tak cukup berisik untuk dapat memblokir suara mereka dari para penjaga. Dan Fred menyingkirkan makanan yang tadi di bawa Dolphine.

James duduk dilantai dan bersandar kedinding kayunya tanpa menyadari bahwa ayahnya dulu pernah bergulat dengan narapidana yang sedang melarikan diri dari Azkaban di ruangan ini. Tentu saja ia tak sadar. Bekas-bekasnya pun kini telah tertimbun debu tebal peninggalan waktu yang telah bertahun berlalu dan ayahnya sama sekali tak pernah menyebut-nyebut peristiwa itu kepadanya.

Ia hanya ingin berpikir bagaimana caranya mereka bisa kabur dari tempat itu tanpa tongkat sihir. Tapi otaknya buntu dan kepalanya serasa berat terbebani kepanikan. Apakah ayahnya telah menerima pesannya?

Disudut lain ruangan, Fred sedang mencoba membersihkan wajahnya dari darah yang hampir mengering. Luka-lukanya tidak parah, dan dia heran bagaimana luka itu bisa mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak.

"Apakah lukamu parah?" Tanya James dari seberang tanpa benar-benar memikirkan keadaanya. Hanya sekedar agar ada sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit lecet." Jawab Fred santai.

"Tapi darahmu banyak yang keluar." Bantah James.

"Tak apa-apa James, jangan khawatirkan aku. Lagian sudah berhenti kok."

Mereka kembali diam. Tak tau apa yang harus mereka bicarakan dan lakukan lagi.

James baru saja bangkit untuk membantu Fred membersihkan lukanya ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Beberapa letupan beruntun yang tidak terlalu keras. Seperti beberapa orang sedang berapparate bersama ketempat itu. Kedengarannya suara itu datangnya dari luar rumah dan kemudian disusul dengan kesibukan di luar kamar mereka.

James dan Fred terpaku ditempat masing-masing. Keduanya menajamkan telinga untuk menangkap bunyi-bunyian yang tidak biasa.

"Mereka datang Dominggus." Terdengar suara yang datangnya seperti dari bawah tangga. Kemarilah kalian berdua. Dolphine, gantikan mereka berjaga dipintu itu."

James bergerak kebelakang pintu. Ada sedikit celah disana, dia bisa sedikit melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar.

Ia melihat punggung dua orang dewasa dan keduanya botak serta berpakaian Muggle sedang berjalan menuruni tangga lalu tak terlihat lagi. Kemudian Dolphine dan Roland kembali muncul dan kali ini mereka ditemani Winfrey.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran nekat dibenak James. Ia kembali ketempat dimana Fred masih duduk sambil menotol-notolkan jubahnya ke luka diwajahnya. Lalu James berkata ditelinga Fred, hampir tak bersuara namun cukup jelas didengar Fred.

"Buat mereka membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan." Kata James. "Aku akan mencoba menyergap mereka dan mengambil kembali tongkat kita atau tongkat siapapun yang bisa kuraih. Mengerti!"

"Kau sudah gila James." Kata Fred juga berbisik tapi bernada kaget dan kalut. "Kalaupun kita bisa menyingkirkan Dolphine, orang-orang dibawah itu akan mencincang kita."

"Kalau kita mempunyai tongkat sihir, paling tidak kita bisa mengirim pesan dengan patronus kepada guru di sekolah."

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku pernah mencobanya dan berhasil."

Fred menatap James dengan tatapan ragu. Sepertinya ia menimbang lagi resiko melakukan hal ini.

"Lakukan sekarang Fred, selagi orang-orang yang ada di bawah sedang dalam kesibukan. Kita akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengirim pesan."

Selama sesaat Fred masih menatap James dengan agak ragu. Tapi naluri Griffindornya mengatakan bahwa beginilah sikap Griffindor sejati. Berani dan nekat. Kemudian dengan menghirup nafas panjang ia memantapkan diri dan mengangguk.

Dengan hati-hati James mengambil tempat di belakang pintu agar bisa menyergap siapapun yang masuk dengan mudah. Fred bersiap disisi pintu lalu mengambil satu nafas panjang lagi. Suara dari lantai bawah cukup berisik walau tak mungkin memblokir kegaduhan yang akan mereka buat. Fred menatap pintu sejenak sebelum mengetuknya pelan.

"Apakah kalian punya toilet ditempat ini." Kata Fred kepada pintu dengan suara dibuat-buat agar terdengar seperti merengek. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Bolehkah aku numpang ketoilet sebentar?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara-suara orang tertawa. Mungkin mereka sedang berharap bahwa Fred akan ngompol didalam ruangan itu. Akan terlihat sangat lucu kan? Batin fred kecut.

"Hallo." Seru Fred lagi. "Bolehkah aku pergi ketoilet sebentar Dolphine?"

"Ngompol saja disitu Weasley!" Kata suara Dolphine yang disusul oleh gelak tawa teman-temannya.

James yang berdiri diam dibalik pintu mulai merasa tak sabar. Dilihatnya Fred menoleh kepadanya untuk meminta pertimbangan. Lalu James berkata dengan jelas ke arah pintu.

"Aku bersumpah akan meledakkan kepalamu jika kita bertemu lagi di tempat lain Dolphine."

Suara tawa mendadak berhenti. Sunyi sebentar. Tapi rupanya upaya James berhasil membuat Dolphine tertantang. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar gerendel pintu di geser. James dan Fred mengambil posisi untuk melakukan penyergapan.

"Menjauh dari pintu atau akan kukutuk kalian. Aku bersumpah." Teriak Dolphine dari luar.

Leret cahaya redup membelah ruangan itu sebelum membesar dan memberikan penerangan yang cukup. James mengangguk dengan mantap kearah Fred dan mereka bergerak dengan cepat.

James berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Dolphine yang masuk lebih dulu bersama tongkat sihirnya sebelum menyentakkan tangan itu kedalam ruangan, merengkuh leher Dolphine, kemudian mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihir Dolphin ke arah teman-temannya yang mengekor dan menggumamkan mantra bius dua kali berturut-turut.

Cahaya merah meluncur dua kali dari ujung tongkat sihir itu menghantam dua sasaran yang langsung terlontar dan roboh menabrak dinding kayu.

Dolphine mencoba berontak, namun Fred menghantamkan tinju ke wajahnya dan membuat darah mengalir dari lubang hidung dan bibirnya.

"Ini untuk Hugo bedebah Brengsek." Kata Fred sambil membenamkan kembali buku jarinya tepat di ulu hati Dolphine.

Dolphine melenguh pendek dan kehabisan nafas sampai tubuhnya terlipat. James melepaskan pegangannya dileher Dolphine lalu mulai mengambil tongkatnya sendiri dan tongkat Fred dari dalam kantong jubah Dolphine.

Suara-suara gedubrakan terdengar dari lantai bawah. Tentu saja mereka langsung menyadari kehebohan ini. Ada suara letupan senjata api dan langkah-langkah berat beberapa orang menaiki tangga dengan berlari.

James berkonsentrasi untuk membuat pesan dengan patronus. Tapi suara disekitarnya brisik sekali sehingga ia kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi. Terdengar derak kayu patah disusul gedubrakan yang semakin heboh. Jeritan dan keluhan. Mungkin ada beberapa anak tangga lapuk yang roboh ketika dijejali beberapa orang sekaligus.

Dolphine mencoba merangkak keluar ruangan, tapi Fred membiusnya juga. Mereka panik dan tak terjadi apa-apa ketika James mengucapkan mantra Patronus, sementara suara langkah kaki semakin dekat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan James?" Kata Fred bingung.

"Tapi sebelum James sempat menjawab atau berpikir, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi letupan beruntun dari luar rumah. Teriakan mantra, dan dari celah-celah dinding kayu James merasa dapat melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya. Teriakan lagi. Suara letupan dan ledakan yang lebih seru.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kini berbalik menjah.

James menarik lengan Fred dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Mereka berbelok kearah kanan dan menyusuri bordes gelap yang diujungnya terdapat sebuah jendela.

"Alohomora." Seru James sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tak terjadi apapun. Mungkin jendelanya memang sudah tersegel sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kepanikan mencekam dada mereka berdua sementara suara ledakan dan kilatan mantra terus memenuhi tempat itu. Suara senapan dan pistol yang menyalak-nyalak juga terdengar diantara mantra-mantra yang berterbangan.

James menarik Fred kembali mencari jalan lain untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi mereka sudah terjebak ditempat itu dan sepertinya tak ada jalan untuk lolos.

Sementara itu di luar rumah, sebatalyon Auror yang dipimpin langsung oleh Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley telah mengepung Shrieking Shack. Mereka berapparate ketempat itu dan langsung diserang oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam dan penjaga disekitar rumah yang jumlahnya ternyata jauh lebih banyak dari yang mereka perkirakan semula. Mereka terdiri dari para penyihir bayaran dan Muggle yang bersenjatakan senapan dan pistol. Teddy Lupin berada disisi lain halaman dalam barisan Auror dan ia terlihat bersemangat sekali mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mengirim kutukan-kutukan bagus kepada penghuni rumah dan para penjaganya.

"Untung kita membawa sebatalyon penuh pasukan." Kata Ron disela-sela hingar-bingar pertempuran.

"Aku juga tak mengira jumlah mereka akan sebanyak ini." Jawab Hary dari sebelahnya setelah berhasil mengirim mantra pelepas senjata pada seorang lelaki botak yang sedang membidik senapannya kearah salah seorang Auror.

Sesaat lelaki itu kaget ketika tersadar senapannya melayang lepas dari pelukannya. Tapi Ron yang melihatnya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengirim mantra bius kepada lelaki itu. Dan dengan lenguhan kecil tubuh lelaki itu terpental menabrak dinding sebelum roboh tak bergerak ditanah.

"Sonorus." Terdengar Harry bergumam.

Ron menoleh kearah Harry kemudian membentangkan mantra perintang disekitar mereka. Siapa tau ada yang mencoba membidik mereka saat Harry berbicara.

"KALIAN YANG BERADA DIDALAM RUANGAN…, MENYERAHLAH DAN LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN..! TEMPAT INI SUDAH DIKEPUNG OLEH SEBATALYON AUROR. DAN KALIAN JUGA TAK AKAN BISA LOLOS LEWAT LORONG DEDALU KARENA KAMI JUGA TELAH MEMBLOKADENYA." Seru Harry, dan suaranya yang dikeraskan seratus kali lipat itu dapat mengatasi kehebohan di sekitarnya.

Tapi rupanya mafia narkoba itu tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Mereka menjawabnya dengan mantra, kutukan serta peluru dan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Didalam Rumah dilantai atas, James terlonjak girang ketika mengenali suara ayahnya tadi. Jadi mereka menerima pesannya, pikir James senang dan semangatnya membumbung walau mereka masih belum menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi di luar rumah, pertempuran masih berlangsung seru.

"Oooh, mereka mulai terlihat menyebalkan." Kata Ron lalu bergegas keluar dari tempat perlindungannya di balik sebuah pohon besar tanpa menghiraukan kilatan mantra yang berseliweran. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Harry bergerak dengan cepat membantingnya ke tanah sedetik sebelum subuah cahaya hijau menyambar kearahnya.

"Apakah kau sudah gila?" Bentak Harry ditelinga Ron.

Di sisi lain halaman Shrieking Shack, pasukan yang dipimpin Teddy Lupin berhasil merangsek masuk kepekarangan. Penjaga di areal itu kebanyakan adalah para penyihir bayaran sehingga memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk melakukan pertempuran jarak dekat.

Teriakan mantra begitu seru ditempat itu. Teddy berhasil menghajar seorang mavia dengan mantra bius tepat di wajahnya. Tapi beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, sesosok penyihir bertubuh besar dan bertopeng berhasil menjatuhkan dua Auror sekaligus.

Teddy merentangkan mantra perintang ketika lelaki itu mencoba mengarahkan tongkatnya lagi pada Auror lain. Ketika mantra itu mengembang di antara mereka, lelaki itu sedikit terdorong dan topengnya merosot dari wajahnya. Teddy mengenali wajah itu dan merekapun berhadapan.

"Jadi inilah kampung halaman yang selama ini kau rindukan Weatherby?" Sergah Teddy. "Disinilah kau menghabiskan masa cutimu yang seperti tak berujung ini?"

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku Ted?" Balas Weatherby. "Lebih baik kalian segera menarik mundur pasukan kalian sebelum bala bantuan kami datang."

"Ooh, rupanya kalian masih mempunyai kekuatan pendukung kalau begitu? Aku ingin lihat." Kata Teddy sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang langsung melontarkan cahaya merah. Tapi Weatherby lebih waspada dari yang dikira Teddy. Ia menagkisnya dan dengan cepat menyihir salju disekitar mereka menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan besar sebelum salju itu bergerak cepat kearah Teddy.

Teddy berhasil menahan bongkahan salju itu sesaat diudara kosong, lalu ia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan dengan sebuah tiupan, bongkahan salju itu berubah menjadi serpihan jarum yang meluncur balik ke arah Watherby.

Weatherby merentangkan mantra pelindung yang sangat kuat sehingga tubuhnya seperti di aliri nyala api yang menjilat-jilat. Udara bergetar hebat sehingga serpihan salju di dahan-dahan pohon berjatuhan dan Teddy terhempas jatuh berguling-guling disalju.

Beberapa orang yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka juga ikut terhempas oleh kekuatan mantra perlindungan dari Weatherby. Yang berdiri agak jauh terkesiap dan berhenti dari aktifitasnya untuk menonton pertempuran itu.

Teddy yang langsung bangkit kembali segera bersiap menghadapi serangan berikutnya. Mereka saling menatap lekat sejenak sebelum kemudian saling serang dengan menyabet dan membabat dengan tongkat masing-masing untuk membunuh.

Gerakan mereka begitu cepat dan menimbulkan panas yang membuat salju disekitar mereka meleleh dan kilatan cahaya dari tongkat mereka menjadi sangat berbahaya. Beberapa orang malah asik menonton pertempuran itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam pergumulan, Weatherby mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan konsentrasinya. Mantranya meluncur kesegala penjuru dan orang-orang yang bertempur disekitarnya harus menghindar menjauh selagi mereka sempat. Beberapa bentuk benda yang ada disekitar Shrieking Shack itu meledak hancur tergilas laju pertmpuran yang mengganas.

Di tempat lain, Harry, Ron dan pasukannya mendapat perlawanan yang tidak begitu berarti dari mafia Muggle yang bersenjatakan senapan. Tanpa banyak kesulitan yang cukup berarti mereka dapat menguasai keadaan denngan cepat. Hanya beberapa penyihir bayaran yang tidak begitu tangguh yang mencoba merintangi mereka dengan mantra-mantra sederhana. Tapi justru merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas sebagian besar kehancuran yang menimpa bangunan lapuk Shrieking Shack.

Di dalam rumah, di lantai atas, James dan Fred berhasil mengutuk pingsan dua orang yang sedang menggotong sebuah peti besar keatas pintu jebakan yang menuju kedalam lorong Dedalu. Tetapi mereka masih belum menemukan jalan untuk turun dan keluar dari tempat itu. Tangga yang menuju lantai dibawahnya telah runtuh dan hancur. Beberapaa tubuh bergeletakan di lantai bawah dan beberapa lainnya masih berusaha bertahan dari gencarnya serangan para Auror.

Ketika James mencoba membuat jalan turun menggunakan tali yang dapat mereka temukan disebuah ruangan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu dekat dengan mereka berdiri sampai-sampai lantai tempat mereka berpijak ikut bergetar keras sebelum berdebum runtuh.

James merasa melayang sebentar dan dunia seperti meluncur bebas sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai di bawahnya dengan keras. Serpih-serpih kayu menghujaninya dan bintang-bintang bermunculan didalam kepalanya. Dan kengerian membetot jantungnya. Dimana Fred? Pikir James sambil berusaha bergerak.

"Fred!" Panggil James.

Tapi separo tubuhnya tertimbun serpihan kayu dan debu. Tempat itu masih menyal-nyala oleh cahaya-cahaya. Atau ini hanya terjadi didalam kepala?

Lalu James merasa ada yang menarik lengannya. Tongkat sihirnya masih terasa tergenggam di tangan dan ia mulai menyadari ada yang panas dan lengket meleleh di wajahnya. Seseorang sedang menyeretnya kasar. Ia terhuyung setengah berlari tanpa tau dimana sedang berada. Sekali kakinya tersangkut di potongan kayu dan puing-puing dan ia jatuh terjerembab. Ada yang menariknya lagi dan ketika ia mencoba berdiri dan membuka mata, terlihat cahaya putih meluncur cepat kearah mereka lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan James.

Sesosok tubuh terbentuk dalam kabut. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan berkata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuh anakku bedebah!"

Sedetik kemudian cahaya merah menyambar dan James merasakan tangan yang memegangi lengannya terlepas lalu terdengar keluhan dan bunyi tubuh yang terbanting kelantai.

James berkedip agar pandangannya lebih fokus.

"Dad." Bisiknya parau. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya semakin lunglai dan suara kehebohan meninggalkannya seiring dengan perasaan melayang saat ia meluncur kembali kelantai untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini…..

oo 0 oo


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di dahan yang disaput salju lalu terbang lagi. Sayap biru elektriknya mengepak-ngepak indah dan James ingin sekali menangkapnya. Ia memacu Nimbusnya untuk mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba salju turun bersama badai dan si kupu-kupu berubah menjadi Snitch.

James mempercepat laju Nimbusnya menembus badai ketika si Snitch memutari menara Griffindor. Dan ia agak terbantu Karena si Snitch melawan arah angin hingga ia tidak bisa terbang secepat biasanya.

Walau terbangnya agak terombang-ambing, James berhasil mendekati benda keemasan itu. Tangannya terjulur dan menggapai-gapai ketika ia merasa ada tangan lain yang menyentuhnya.

James tersentak saat membuka mata dan semuanya tampak buram. Ada yang melepas kacamatanya. Dia meraba-raba sekelilingnya dan menemukan benda itu di sebelah bantal.

Setelah semuanya tampak fokus kembali, ia baru sadar sedang berada di rumah sakit di Hogwarts. Tempat itu ramai sekali dengan para pasien, guru dan orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Fred dan Teddy terbaring di tempat tidur di kiri dan kanannya. Dan Ia melihat Ibunya duduk disisi lain tempat tidurnya memberikan senyuman menentramkan.

"Madam Pomfrey bilang Freddy dan Teddy akan baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil masih tersenyum ketika wajah James menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Mereka sudah bangun tadi, tapi Madam Pompfrey memberikan ramuan penidur lagi."

"Mum, aku minta ma'af." Kata James buru-buru. "Aku tidak bermaksud melibatkan mereka semua dalam bahaya. Aku….."

James merasa ada sesuatu yang menggumpal di dalam dadanya. Disudut matanya ia melihat korban-korban lain yang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit, mungkin mereka adalah para Auror yang ikut terlibat dalam pertempuran tadi. Dan kalau dilihat dari kualitas cahaya disekitar mereka, mungkin saat ini hari sudah subuh.

"Kau tidak bersalah sayang." Kata Ibunya sambil membelai rambutnya yang hitam berantakan. "Justru Ayahmu dan teman-temannya tidak akan berhasil membekuk para penjahat itu jika mereka tidak menerima pesanmu tadi."

"Yeah, dan sayang kau tidak bilang ingin menghajar Dolphine kepada kami James." Kata Albus yang kepalanya tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik bahu ibunya. Scorpius mengikutinya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Teddy yang masih terlelap. Sedangkan Lily langsung menubruk ibunya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah mereka tampak sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Lebih baik kau berharap tidak terlibat dalam…"

"Tapi Mum, Mum akan berkata lain jika melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada kami tadi sore." Bantah Albus dan James mendengus tertawa.

"Diam James." Tambah Albus.

"Terus terang aku akan sangat penasaran untuk mengetahui bagaimana mereka bisa menyihir kalian jika keadaanya tak seserius tadi." Kata James.

"Mereka menjadikan Hugo sebagai umpan dan kami diserang dari belakang tau." Kata Albus agak panas.

"Ooya, kemana Hugo dan Rossie?" Kata James sambil melirik nakal ke arah Scorpius yang masih diam saja. "Aku tak melihat mereka ikut mengerubungi tempat tidur pasienku dari tadi?"

"Mereka…" Kata Scorpius ragu tapi disela oleh Ginny.

"Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione berpendapat bahwa lebih baik Hugo mendapat perawatan yang lebih serius di St. Muggo. Madam Pompfrey bilang kalau Hugo kecanduan. Dan Rose berkeras untuk menemaninya."

James baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hugo ketika ada seseorang menyeruak ketempat tidur mereka.

"Oh, kau disini Ginny?" kata Profesor McGonagall. "Bagaimana Keadaan James?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Minerva." Jawab Ginny. "Dia sudah bangun, lihat."

"Oh, sukurlah James." Kata Profesor McGonagall lega. "Kami menerima pesan dari ayahmu untuk menyiagakan para guru karena para Auror sedang mengadakan penyergapan di Shrieking Shack. Dan dia mengatakan mungkin kau dan beberapa murid lain akan terlibat didalam kehebohan itu."

"Saya minta ma'af Profesor karena tidak memberitahu informasi ini pada para guru." Kata James merasa bersalah dan bersiap-siap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan kepala sekolahnya. Tapi Profesor McGonagall mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tubuh Teddy.

"Aku tak menyangka Teddy Lupin sudah bergabung dengan para Auror sekarang." Katanya. "Bagaimana ia bisa terluka? Setauku dia adalah salah satu penyihir paling berbakat seangkatannya."

"Harry bilang Weatherby yang melakukannya." Jawab Ginny. "Teddy tadi berduel dengannya karena ternyata Weatherby terbukti membantu para penjahat itu memasukkan Narkoba ke Hogwarts."

Profesor McGonnagall sangat terkejut mendengar informasi ini.

"Bukankah Weatherby adalah Auror yang ditugaskan bersama Teddy untuk menjaga Hogsmead? Dan dia sempat beberapa kali menemuiku di kantorku beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Dia bilang demi kepentingan penyelidikan. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka."

Ekspresi Profesor McGonagall benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai fakta yang baru saja meresap ke dalam otaknya. Tapi memang seperti itulah kejadiannya. Ia kemudian menyihir sebuah kursi berlengan dari udara kosong, mempersilahkan Ginny untuk duduk lalu menyihir kursi lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"James, ku dengar Mr Dolphine dan beberapa teman Slytherin-nya juga terlibat dalam kegiatan pengedaran Narkoba ini Di Hogwarts. Apakah kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku?"

James agak terkejut karena tak menyangka akan di interogasi secepat ini. Hal yang paling ditakutinya sejak melihat wajah kepala sekolahnya datang menjenguknya.

"Erm…" James memulai dan semua wajah tertuju padanya siap mendengar dengan penuh perhatian.

Dia menguatkan diri dan berusaha mengingat semua kejadian detil yang bisa muncul dalam otaknya. Mulai dari kecurigaannya bersama Fred tentang wajah-wajah pucat yang sering ia lihat di koridor dan sudut-sudut kastil. Kemudian penyelidikan mereka yang dibantu oleh Albus, Rose dan Scorpius. Lalu bagaimana sore tadi mereka mengikuti Hugo dan Justin menerobos lorong dedalu.

"Tak berbeda sedikitpun dengan ayahmu." Sela Profesor McGonagall. James berkedip canggung tapi ia melihat kepala sekolahnya tersenyum memberikan semangat. "Oh, aku hanya ingat bagaimana mereka, Harry, Ron dan Hermione juga pernah menerobos lorong Dedalu untuk menolong Sirius Black dulu. Lanjutkan James!"

James penasaran dengan informasi tentang ayahnya, tapi akan ada banyak waktu di lain hari untuk bertanya. Dan ia pun melanjutkan bercerita pada saat Lily memberitahu mereka bahwa Albus dan Scorpius ditemukan pingsan dalam lemari sapu. Tentang Justin yang menghindari mereka dikoridor dan bagaimana ia dan Fred berhasil menyudutkan Justin di koridor rahasia dan memaksanya memberikan seluruh informasi mengenai narkoba.

"Apakah sudah ada yang menemukan Justin di tempat itu?" Tanya James kemudian, agak kaget sendiri dengan ingatan akan Justin yang terikat kutukan ikat tubuh sempurna di tempat yang jarang sekali dilewati orang lain.

"Oh, aku akan mengirim Mr. Filch untuk kesana." Kata Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Erm, ma'af Profesor." Kata James takut-takut.

"Ya..?"

"Kami tadi.., erm, saya tadi mengutuk Mr. Filch juga dengan mantra ikat tubuh sempurna Profesor. Kami bertemu dengannya di koridor dan waktunya sangat mendesak, jadi saya…"

James melihat ibunya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam seolah ingin meledak marah. Lily yang ada dipangkuannya menatap antara ibu dan kakaknya bergantian. Albus dan Scorpius berpandangan sejenak dan Profesor McGonagal mengeluh pelan.

"Oh, baiklah James. Kita akan berbicara lagi soal masalah ini." Katanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Lalu dia bangkit diikuti Ginny.

"Lebih baik aku segera memberitahu seseorang untuk melihat keadaan Mr. Diggle dan Mr. Filch. Kau mau ikut minum teh di kantorku Ginny?"

Tapi sebelum Ginny menjawab, Madam Pomfrey datang membawa nampan berisi ramuan hijau mengepul.

"Aku tak ingat kapan terkhir kali rumah sakitku menjadi sebising ini." Katanya sambil meletakkan nampannya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur James. "Ku harap kalian yang tidak berkepentingan sebaiknya segera keluar agar aku bisa merawat pasienku dengan baik."

"Oh, ya. Tentu Minerva." Kata Ginny sebelum Madam Pompfrey mengoceh lebih banyak lagi. James tersenyum melihat ini. "Ayo anak-anak. Biar ku antar kalian ke menara Griffindor. James, Madam Pompfrey akan merawatmu dengan baik, begitu kan Pompy." Lanjut Ginny sambil tersenyum kearah matron rumah sakit yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di sebelah tempat tidur James.

Lalu Ginny berpesan kepada Madam Pomfrey agar memberi tahu George dan Caroline bahwa ia sedang di kantor Profesor Mcgonagall kalau mereka datang nanti dan mereka semua pergi.

"Harusnya aku tadi mencegah kalian pergi." Terdengar Madam Pomfrey ngedumel sambil mengaduk ramuannya. "Ayahmu dulu juga sering membuat kehebohan seperti ini. Tapi dia memang selalu begitu sejak pertama kali kedatangannya di Hogwarts. Tapi aku tak tau apakah dunia sihir bisa aman seperti ini jika tak ada dia."

James membiarkan saja Matron rumah sakit itu bekerja sambil ngedumel. Lebih aman jika ia tak menjawab walau ia sangat ingin mendengar cerita tentang orang tuanya saat masih sekolah dulu.

Tapi Madam Pomfrey tidak lama kemudian segera menyorongkan piala berisi ramuan hijau berasap itu ke tangan James.

"Habiskan dalam tiga tegukan tanpa bernafas!" Katanya galak sambil tetap bertolak pinggang.

James mengerlingnya sebentar lalu mulai menahan nafas dan menenggak ramuan itu dalam tiga tegukan. Ramuan itu terasa dingin di mulut James walau tampak berasap. Tapi tenggorokan dan bagian dalam perutnya serasa terbakar ketika ia menelannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala sekali seolah mengusir lalat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya dibanduli barbel seberat beberapa kilogram sebelum ruangan kembali memburam dan lenyap dari pandangannya.

**Beberapa minggu kemudian, saat sarapan di aula besar Hogwarts, **ujung meja paling kanan kembali di blokir oleh sekelompok murid berambut merah dan Hitam berantakan. Hanya ada satu anak berambut pirang diantara mereka dan ia sedang menikmati makanannya tanpa mempedulikan obrolan teman-temannya. Sementara itu Hugo sudah kembali dari perawatannya selama lebih dari dua minggu di St. Muggo dan wajahnya tampak lebih cerah.

Murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain mungkin baru seminggu ini berhenti membicarakan kejadian Heboh di Shrieking Shack, namun seperti biasanya, tak ada satupun cerita yang mendekati kebenaran karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang menngetahui detil kejadiannya dan mereka selalu menghindar jika ada anak-anak lain mulai bertanya. Mungkin ini kejadian heboh pertama di Hogwarts setelah keruntuhan Lord Voldemort yang melegenda dan tentu saja pembicaraan mengenai masalah-masalah seperti ini bisa lebih panjang mestinya.

James dan Fred mendapat penghargaan atas pengabdian kepada sekolah dari kementrian sihir dan juga hadiah masing-masing duaratus angka untuk Griffindor.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Profesor McGonagall mengumumkan bahwa pembangunan kembali bangunan Shrieking Shack akan dimulai hari ini. Sedangkan Mafia Muggle beserta gembongnya yang tertangkap telah diajukan dalam sidang di pengadilan Wizengamot.

"Apakah kau ada latihan lagi hari ini James?" Tanya Lily kepada kakaknya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Binns."

"Erm, iya Lily. Aku ada latihan lagi hari ini." Jawab James sambil menyendok serealnya. "Kau bisa minta bantuan kepada Rose kalau mau. Benar kan Rose?"

"Erm, sebenarnya…" Rose ingin meolak. Tapi Lily merajuk.

"Ayolah Rose, aku hanya butuh sedikit tambahan penjelasan. Soalnya penjelasan dari Profesor Binns terlalu bertele-tele. Aku jadi mengantuk dan tidak paham."

Rose melempar pandangan membunuh kepada James sebelum berkata cukup lembut kepada Lily. "Baiklah Lily. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu."

James menyuap serealnya sambil tersenyum. Sebenrnya ia ingin membantu adiknya itu, tapi ia sedang perlu banyak latihan untuk menghadapi tim Quiddithc jalanan yang menantang Tim Quidditch Hogwarts. Dan karena Tim Qudditch Griffindor berhasil lolos seleksi yang diadakan sekolah, maka ia dan Tim-nya harus berlatih akstra keras agar tidak dipermalukan oleh Tim Tamu. Pertandingan akan diadakan pada akhir minggu ini.

Ketika James mendongak untuk membetulkan leher jubahnya yang mengglitik dagu, ia melihat anak-anak itu memasuki aula besar di giring oleh Profesor Longbottom. Dolphine, Winfrey, Roland, Diggle dan beberapa anak lain yang terlibat dalam kasus Narkoba. Dolphine Nampak menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, namun ia segera berjalan kmbali sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebelum duduk di meja tengah dekat meja para guru. James masih melihat beberapa bekas luka di wajah Dolphine. Mungkin dia ikut tertimbun reruntuhan Shrieking Shack karena waktu lantai itu runtuh, Dolphine dan teman-temannya sedang pingsan di lantai atas.

"Jadi juga mereka kembali ke Hogwarts rupanya?" kata Fred yang juga sudah sehat lagi setelah dikurung di rumah sakit selama hampir seminggu penuh oleh Madam Pomfrey. Luka di wajahnya sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Kupikir mereka dikurung di Azkaban bersama para penjahat lainnya." Kata Rose menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kelakuan mereka kepada Hugo.

"Dad bilang para Auror tidak bisa menaruh mereka di Azkaban karena mereka masih pelajar dibawah umur. Dad bilang para Auror hanya memberikan pengarahan dan sedikit Rehabilitasi atau apalah namanya agar mereka jera." Kata James.

"Yeah, sebaiknya mereka benar-benar jera atau kita yang akan membuat mereka jera." Kata Fred sambil mendelik kearah punggung Dolphine.

"Sudahlah, kita ada pelajaran ramalan pagi ini?" Kata James mencairkan situasi penuh dendam itu. "Akan perlu waktu hampir sepuluh menit untuk dapat mencapai menara utara. Ayo."

Lalu James mengambil tas mereka dan berangkat ke menara utara.

Scorpius juga Nampak bangkit dari kursinya.

"Erm, bolehkah aku bicara berdua denganmu sebentar saja Rose." Katanya sambil memberikan isyarat agar mereka mencari tempat yang lebih pribadi.

Rose Nampak ragu. Ia tau persis apa yang ingin di bicarakan Scorpius berdua saja dengannya. Dan ia merasa rikuh karena selama ini selalu menolak usaha Scorpius yang pantang menyerah.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di kelas Profesor Longbottom." Kata Hugo sambil merapikan buku dan memasukkanya kedalam tas. "Ayo Lily, Hugo." Lanjutnya dan mereka pun pergi.

Scorpius dan Rose juga keluar menuju aula depan. Mereka memilih sudut aula yang terlindung oleh patung seorang ksatria agar tidak begitu menarik perhatian orang lain untuk menengok.

"Jadi bagaiman?" Kata Scorpius tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Rose memandang wajah Scorpius dengan tatapan sayu. Hatinya bergejolak. Ia tak ingin menyesal sekaligus membuat Scorpius kecewa. Pemuda itu begitu baik kepadanya dan seluruh saudaranya di Hogwarts ini. Dan bahkan Scorpius berani merendahkan diri serendah mungkin dihadapan teman-teman Slytherin-nya untuk tetap bisa bergaul dengan mereka yang seluruhnya Griffindor.

"Mestinya kau sudah tau jawaban ku sejak dulu Scorp." Kata Rose memberanikan diri. Dia bingung kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Padahal mereka biasa betemu dan ngobrol setiap hari tanpa harus merasa canggung.

Scorpius memandangnya penuh tanya dan tampak sangat penasaran.

"Ya..?" Dorong Scorpius agar Rose melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ermm.." Dan Rose masih saja mengulur waktu, membuat Scorpius juga semakin deg-degan sekaligus penasaran. Rose sedikit menunduk, tapi ia tetap tak bersuara.

Scorpius kembali memandang wajah Rose lekat-lekat, sebuah jawaban seperti jelas terpetak dalam wajah Rose yang cantik dan Scorpius segera paham.

"Sudahlah Rose." Kata Scorpius sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rose yang masih berdiri terpaku. "Aku tau mungkin sangat berat bagimu untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi kuharap kita bisa membicarakannya lagi lain waktu." Lanjutnya tanpa berpaling, lalu ia benar-benar meninggalkan Rose yang masih terdiam.

'Maaf Scorpy," Kata Rose dalam hati. "Aku ingin sekali mengatakan Ya. Tapi ma'af aku benar-benar tak bisa."

Kemudian ia menyusul Scorpius menuju rumah kaca.

Sabtu jam sebelas semua murid sudah berkumpul di stadion Quidditch untuk menyaksikan laga Tim Quidditch Griffindor yang di tantang oleh Tim Quidditch jalanan yang menamakan diri "The Biang Onar". Kabarnya, Tim ini berasal dari negeri yang jauh, yang melanglang buana untuk mengasah ketrampilan mereka di arena Quidditch agar mereka bisa mempopulerkan olahraga ini di Negara asalnya.

James berdiri menghadapi anggota Timnya, kali ini dengan tampang serius.

"Aku baru saja menerima nama-nama mereka dari Professor Mcgonagall." Kata James sambil merentangkan secarik parkemen.

"Mereka mempunyai tiga Cheaser cewek yang kabarnya bisa mencetak gol dengan kecepatan seperti tim nasional Irlandia. Mereka adalah Marchel, Mia dan Trista. Beeternya dua cowok, tapi mungkin kita bisa mematahkan leher mereka jika sedikit beruntung. Mereka bernama Atmo dan Imand. Sisanya cewek-cewek lagi. Fitri pada keeper dan Arumb yang paling kecil dipasang sebagai Seeker. Nama-nama yang sungguh aneh menurutku. Tapi kita akan melumat mereka dengan mudah guys…!" Lanjut James dalam sebuah pidato panjang hingga membuat Herper, pengganti Justin terangguk-angguk kantuk di lengan Fred.

Setelah berdo'a sebentar, mereka keluar dari kamar ganti dan di sambut dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang memacu adrenalin dari para supporter yang mengenakan sumua atribut asrama mereka masing-masing karena kali ini Griffindor bertanding atas nama Hogwarts. Madam Hoock telah menanti mereka di tengah lapangan bersama Hassan Mostafa, penyihir botak berkumis tebal yang didatangkan khusus untuk menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan ini.

Dan itu mereka, tim The Biang Onar keluar dari sisi lain lapangan dipimpin oleh, sepertinya menejer mereka. Wanita muda yang mengenakan jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, James jarang melihat penyihir berpenampilan seperti itu. Seperti kerudung yang lebih ketat. Salah satu anggota tim yang mengenakan seragam serba hitam juga mengenakan kerudung yang sangat mirip dengan kerudung yang di pakai menejer mereka.

Setelah sampai di tengah lapangan, suara sorakan agak mereda dan mereka berjabat tangan. Tidak seperti yang di bayangkan James, tampang orang-orang ini benar-benar terkesan lucu dengan senyum ramah yang menawarkan persahabatan. Dan dua cowok yang berada dalam tim itu satunya bertubuh cukup ceking dan yang satunya lagi bertubuh sedang. Fred akan mematahkan leher mereka dengan satu saja serangan Bludger pikir James senang.

"Anak-anak, ini adalah Madam Nadya bersama Tim mereka." Kata Madam Hoock sambil menepuk pundak sang menejer. "Ku harap kalian bisa bertanding dengan sportif."

Empat belas sapu meluncur ke angkasa menuju posisi masing-masing dan Madam Hoock serta Madam Nadya menyingkir ke tepi lapangan. Hassan Mostafa membuka kotak bola dan dua Bludger serta Snitch melambung tinggi di angkasa disusul Quiffle dan bunyi peluit sang wasit.

"Let's The Match Begin!"

_T.A.M.A.T_


End file.
